The New Normal
by Radaslab
Summary: (Continuation of Not Normal) Harry's life has changed from what it once was and he must accept his new life so that he might prepare for the war that looms in the future to avoid a far worse war he knows would be the price of failure.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: That part of this world and those characters you've seen before belong to their Creator: JKR. The rest is mine - although I cannot quit my day job as I make no $$$**

A/N: For those who finished "Not Normal," which is the Part I of this tale, this chapter is somewhat of an overview to date. The story resumes pretty much where it left off…

**CHAPTER ONE: REFLECTIONS**

**FRIDAY, DECEMBER 17****th**** 1993**

The Fall Term of Harry Potter's Third Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was over. There had been end of term exams and they were over too. Tomorrow morning most of the students of the school would gather at Hogsmeade Station and board the Hogwarts Express for the eight to nine hour trip south to London and from there disperse for their Winter Break. The past two years, Harry had spent the break at the school which was allowed. After all, he had no desire to return to his "home." He had lived with his Aunt and Uncle for as long as he could remember and for as long as he could remember it was clear he was not welcome. So given the choice of not spending the break as an unwelcome guest, it was not choice at all. He had stayed at school.

This year was different. He no longer lived with those people. Well, that was not completely true. Magically, he no longer lived with them although physically he still needed to spend about forty days each year at their house. But at the beginning of last summer he had found a way to both be there and not be there at all. Actually he had not found it. A House Elf had found it for him and that had set a lot of things in motion.

Harry had first arrived at Hogwarts two and a half or so years ago. Like all of his classmates, he was eleven years old when he first entered the castle that would be his school for the next seven years. Unlike most of his classmates, he had not been dreaming of that day. Most of his classmates grew up knowing that magic was real and that they were witches and wizards. They grew up at least hoping if not knowing that they would receive a letter on their eleventh birthday inviting them to attend what most believed was the preeminent magical school in the British Isles if not the world. Harry fell into the minority that knew nothing about magic or Hogwarts prior to the arrival of that letter. He had been told his parents were the worst sort. They had no job and either could not or would not get one and lived on the dole which his Uncle loathed as the dole came from his hard earned income that he had to give back to the useless government in taxes. He was told his father was a drunk and his parents had died in a car crash. It turned out none of this was true, but until he learned he was a wizard that was what he had been told.

The day he finally got his letter he learned his parents were not "on the dole." They were a witch and a wizard. He wasn't told what they did for a living but it was clear in context they were productive members of society. His father was no drunk and they had not died in a car crash. They had been murdered, his mother apparently dying in front of him when he was less than eighteen months old. Upon reflection, he really couldn't say which was worse. But it meant his parents had cared for him and had they lived his life would have been far better than it had been. His Aunt and Uncle never cared for him. He was nothing more than an unwanted burden, a perpetual problem. Odd that. He cooked, cleaned, tended their garden and did other chores from the time of his earliest memories without pay. His Aunt was free to spend much of her day watching soaps or the neighbors or gossiping because he did her work. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs such that his presence would have been unnoticed by visitors if he was quiet and he usually was. As far as he knew, they spent next to nothing on him while spending a small fortune on their own son who was the walking definition of ungrateful.

He wondered if he ever really was a child. He worked his entire life. He never was allowed to play or to be idle. Until Hogwarts, he never had a friend and what few kind words he ever heard were from teachers and from Mrs. Figg who looked after him whenever his "family" went somewhere. The only times he ever went anywhere were the rare occasions when Mrs. Figg was unavailable. He liked the old woman, but even he knew she was a bit daft. Every night he hoped someone would stop by and tell his relatives it had all been a terrible mistake and take him away to some family that wanted him and until he was eleven he went to sleep disappointed.

He now knew he was neglected. That was the proper term. He never thought he was abused as he understood the term. True, he had been spanked when he was little and slapped on occasion, but compared to some kids he knew about in school it was nothing. He had never shown up with broken limbs as a result of his Aunt or Uncle (his Cousin was another matter and that was bullying). His Uncle had threatened him with a "proper hiding" more times than Harry could count but aside from throwing things at him and missing, he had never laid a hand on the boy. Were it not for the way his Cousin was treated, he might not have realized things were off at all. But while he was made to work and could either do nothing right or nothing worth comment, Dudley could do no wrong. Dudley stood at the bottom of the class consistently and it amazed many others at the school that he was allowed to advance at all. You would never know that at the Dursley household. Harry, meanwhile had stood at the top of their class at first. According to his Aunt and Uncle, that meant he had far too much time on his hands which meant that his chores increased such that he could barely keep up with his assignments. Despite this, he was still at the middle of his year. He couldn't be as dumb as his cousin if he tried. And yet his cousin got rewarded for his marks terrible as they were and Harry at best was ignored. It was emotional abuse. But as far as Harry knew the authorities were not about to pop by and take him away for that alone.

All he wanted from life was to be normal, whatever that was. All he knew was he was not for some reason and it was not his fault as far as he knew. Then Hagrid had knocked down the door to the place where his Uncle had taken them to avoid those owls and letters. Hagrid was huge. He was scruffy looking from head to toe with long, scruffy hair and matching beard and mustache. He might well have been the most terrifying man Harry ever met if he had not had such a kind heart. It was Hagrid that told him he was a wizard. It was Hagrid that told him his parents were not the people his Aunt and Uncle said they were. More important, it was Hagrid who told him he could go to Hogwarts and leave his Aunt and Uncle for much of the year. Maybe now, he could be normal if only normal for a wizard.

But he wasn't normal as a wizard. He couldn't be, although it would be a couple of years before he fully understood all the reasons why. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. He was the only person who ever survived the Killing Curse, or so everyone believed and who had somehow defeated the most feared Dark Wizard in history when he was only a baby. He was famous. People gawked at him wherever he went in the magical world, or at least in Britain. He learned very early on that in many ways the magical world was backwards and decades or more behind the non-magical one and as annoying as this was in many instances, at least they had not yet discovered paparazzi. Had they adopted that particular trait, he doubted he could go anywhere without scores of cameras shooting pictures. And that was all about something that happened before he could remember. It also was as not normal in the "Wizarding" world as it would have been in the "Muggle" world and he had nothing to do with it. It's not like he chose to survive or chose to defeat the Dark Wizard. Somehow it just happened and he could not avoid the fallout.

He had a clue about just who Harry Potter really was when he first went to Gringotts which was _the _bank in the wizarding world. He went there with Hagrid to withdraw money to pay for his school supplies. He did not think he had any money, to be honest. The way his Aunt and Uncle complained one would have thought he was expensive and penniless. But he had a vault (apparently each account had its own vault) and it seemed to be filled with more coins than he had ever seen. The wizarding world had apparently not discovered such things as bank notes or paper money, much less credit cards. At the time he had no idea how much was in that vault, only that it was his money. He later learned it was only part of a trust fund that had been set up for him when he was born. It consisted of the interest earned by the entire trust over time and he could spend that interest as he saw fit. It was only later that he learned his spending account had stood at close to £700,000 that day. It was a lot of money in either world which set him apart from his classmates had he thought about it.

For two years Harry had been somewhat blissfully unaware of his true wealth or the reason for it. No one bothered to tell him. In some cases, he was now certain that was deliberate. In most cases, if they knew they probably assumed he knew as well. He did not. He did not know he was heir to one of the oldest and largest fortunes in magical Britain. He did not know he was heir to a hereditary seat in the Wizengamot which was like the British House of Lords in Parliament without a corresponding lower House of Commons. He did not know that when he turned twenty-one he could exercise direct control over the largest single voting block in that assembly. And, he did not know that he was entitled to all of that in time from the day he was born. In other words, the Boy-Who-Lived and everything else aside, Harry Potter would and could never be "normal."

He had learned this all by accident rather than by design. During his first two years at Hogwarts he had never thought to research his family. To his later surprise, his best friend Hermione had not researched it in depth either. While she knew the name "Potter" was of note, for whatever reason she had not tied Harry to that name. Harry realized it was because she had not considered it important and in a way he was grateful for that. She was arguably his first friend who truly liked him for who he was, not the stuff he had no control over whatsoever. It was not until recently that he learned this and for it he was eternally grateful to his brilliant friend. His family history had not been important to her! She was not of a magical heritage at all and seemed bent on learning everything about magic, but she had not seen that as important.

But there were others who had kept him in the dark for whatever reason. He had learned that the Headmaster had been his "magical" guardian and by custom was tasked to prepare Harry for his role in society or at least see to it that he was prepared. Not once had any adult told him about his family or the legacy that awaited him. Some probably assumed he knew. Others more likely had been told to keep it quiet. Albus Dumbledore had suggested such things were unimportant for now. Perhaps. He was still a boy and these were not things boys his age should be worried about. But that did not explain why he had not even been told.

For two years he had gone about his new life as a wizard blissfully unaware of his true nature. He hated his fame which he blamed entirely on that Boy-Who-Lived nonsense being unaware he would have been famous regardless. For the first time in his life he had friends, namely the Muggle Born Hermione Granger who had not bothered to research his pedigree and Ron Weasley who was from a long line of witches and wizards. Ron later admitted that he thought Harry knew all that. The same was true for Neville Longbottom who was every bit the heir apparent to a major family as he was. Neither acted as if he was more than he thought he was, which was not what he really was, and he thanked them for that in his mind. Harry might have suspected them for being friendly because of those things he did not know. But it was not easy being friends with Harry Potter. Harry Potter could not help but stand out. He never tried to, it just happened. And when he stood out, his friends got in trouble or worse or he stood out because they had been hurt or worse.

Barely two weeks into his First Year Harry made the House Quidditch Team becoming the youngest player in a century. Hermione later amended that. He was the first First Year to make a team in a century. Given that he began Hogwarts a month after his eleventh birthday and was the youngest in his year, he was actually the youngest player in over five centuries when they accepted students at a younger age because of transportation issues. It was all the more unusual since he earned his tryout the very first time he had ever sat a broom, or at least the first time he could remember. It was an event that saw his friend Neville in the Hospital Wing with a broken wrist, although that happened before Harry had left the ground for the first time.

Less than two months later, he had led Ron to find Hermione. Hermione was missing. There was a troll of all things lose in the school and according to one of the other girls Hermione was alone in a bathroom crying and did not know of the danger. Harry and Ron found the troll and locked it in a bathroom only to hear Hermione's scream from within. Given the number of girl's bathrooms in the school, naturally she would be in the one they locked the troll in. Harry led Ron in after it to try and get Hermione away. With nothing in their arsenal aside from wands and what little they had learned in their first two months of school, they took on a very dangerous troll and knocked it out. It was mostly pure luck and some rather reckless ideas, but it worked. Hermione was their best friend from that point on but more importantly from Harry's point of view she was always behind him. True, she could be bossy and preferred to follow rules and listen to adults even when circumstances suggested such things were not good ideas, but she was always there for Harry even when he was behaving in ways she ordinarily could not support. Taking out a Mountain Troll as a First Year, even if it was luck, was not a way to go unnoticed.

Neither was killing a professor. The professor was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was not their worst professor in that subject. He was not even the worst professor they had. But he was definitely nowhere near the best. Perhaps he would have been better if he did not have a severe stutter and penchant to mumble such that you could almost never understand him. Perhaps he would have been better if he had not been possessed by the spirit of Voldemort, the same dark wizard who had killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him when he was a baby. Of course, it wasn't until the end that Harry knew that or that Quirrell or Voldemort had tried to kill him at least once before during the year at his first Quidditch Match; probably twice before during a misadventure said to be a detention in the Forbidden Forest and possibly three times before if one includes that Troll which Quirrell had set loose in the school. For reasons unknown to anyone not named Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school, an object known as the Philosopher's Stone was hidden in the school. Said to be capable of many things, it was critical in the making of something fabled to be the Elixir of Life. Voldemort believed this would allow his to return to physical form so, naturally, he wanted it and if he could kill the brat who thwarted him all those years ago, so much the better. It didn't work out that way, not that it ever would have.

Harry later learned that the Elixir of Life was a myth. The stone was real, but it did not extend life nor did it allow a spirit to regain a body. It was a component of a potion that was more like the fabled Fountain of Youth, except it did not grant perpetual youth anymore than perpetual life. It merely made the user younger and they would then age naturally from their new youth. This could allow for a long life, but the user was still quite mortal and could still die. It was also very impractical. There was a key ingredient that one could not just pick up at a potions shop. To work, the potion needed amniotic fluid from the daughter of the user. A granddaughter would work as well. Perhaps a great-granddaughter although Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle had never tried that. They had been around since the thirteenth century and had lived nine lives, the most recent as George and Carla Tennyson. Sometime around the age of seventy or eighty, they arranged their affairs, faked their deaths, took the potion and re-emerged as young people to begin again. Over the centuries they had around thirty children together who had children of their own. There were up to thirty-one generations of descendants out there from the oldest incarnation and three from the newest. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and others all had these two as distant ancestors, and some had them in more than one line. The point was without a daughter's amniotic fluid, the stone was worthless. Voldemort had no children.

That little fact was not generally known. Harry would not learn it until over a year later when he met the most recent incarnations of his distant ancestors. So Voldemort went after the stone and Harry tried to stop him bringing Hermione and Ron in as well. In the end, Voldemort tried to kill Harry and Harry killed the body the spirit had possessed. All he had to do was touch the man. The man had burnt to death under the touch. Unfortunately it had not been the end of the spirit. For whatever reason the death of the professor had gone unnoticed at least officially. But it was hardly a secret and hardly secret that Harry was somehow involved. It was not a way to go through school unnoticed.

If anything, Second Year was worse. Someone claiming to be "The Heir" had released something from someplace called "the Chamber of Secrets" that was petrifying students. The students deduced the heir was the heir of one of the Founders of the school, Salazar Slytherin and when Harry made the mistake of talking to a snake in front of scores of students, they further thought he was that heir. Only Hermione truly believed otherwise. Then Hermione herself became a victim. Ron helped him try and find out what was going on, but Hermione had been the brains of their group. Harry spent every spare moment by her side, not that it mattered as she could not tell him anything. Except somehow she did. He found a piece of paper in her hand, a page torn from a book. On one side was a description of a fearsome creature known as a basilisk that fit most of their clues. The problem was the thing killed with its gaze, it did not petrify. But then Harry realized that not one of the victims had seen it directly. They had seen reflections or refractions of the gaze. There was a note in Hermione's handwriting. The thing was moving about in the plumbing.

Harry put it all together. Fifty years earlier, the Chamber had been opened and a girl had died in a bathroom. Her ghost was still there so perhaps that bathroom was related. Before he could check it out, Ron's sister Ginny was taken. They went to the Professor tasked with dealing with the problem, their fraud of a Defense professor and found that rather than doing what he was tasked to do he was doing a runner. With the man at wand point, they found the entrance in that very bathroom and went in. The man tried to obliviate them, apparently his modus operandi, but managed instead to erase his own memories and nearly bring the cave down upon them all. Separated by the cave in, Harry went on alone. For the second time since starting school he encountered a form of Voldemort and true to form the Voldemort was intent on killing him. This time, he set a huge basilisk on the small, twelve year old. With the help of a Phoenix and a sword, Harry killed the beast and then found a way to destroy this version of Voldemort as well, saving his friend's sister's life in the bargain.

From his eleventh birthday until that day, it seemed to Harry that anything even remotely memorable that happened to him seemed to have happened before. It was as if he was constantly experiencing déjà vu. It was yet another way he was different from everyone else, although it was also something he shared with no one, not even Ron or Hermione. In hind sight, he should have shared it with Hermione as she was experiencing the same thing starting from around the same time and a part of her thought she was mental. Ron would have told her that, but then Ron had thought girls were by definition mental. That sense of déjà vu ended suddenly and in an unexpected way. It ended because of a House Elf.

The elf in question was named Dobby and had been pestering Harry since the summer before that year. He had gotten Harry in serious trouble with his relatives that summer. He had tried to keep Harry from getting to school because the elf said it was too dangerous but would not or could not say why. The result was Harry and Ron could not get to the train and then Ron had this bright idea about taking his dad's car which could fly. It seemed like a good idea at the time. It seemed like a good idea right up to the point where it conked out and crashed into a whomping willow on the school grounds. This was a tree that could move its limbs and liked to "whomp" things like cars that crashed into it and the people in those cars. It was a spectacular entrance, and not one to go unnoticed. The elf then set a bludger after Harry at a Quidditch match that broke his arm and with the help of the fraud defense teacher wound up in his having no bones in the arm at all.

The elf belonged to the Malfoy family and had accompanied Mr. Malfoy to Hogwarts the morning after Harry's adventure in the Chamber of Secrets. The son was Harry's rival in all things and would be dangerous if he were not so incompetent. Still, he was more than a little annoying and Harry wished nothing but ill for the boy. The elf subtly let Harry know that somehow Mr. Malfoy was behind it all and Harry then tricked the man into freeing the elf. Mr. Malfoy then tried to kill Harry in all likelihood. The man clearly did not understand House Elves. So far, it all seemed to have happened that way before. Then Harry had a thought. He asked the elf if the elf wanted to be with him and the elf explained about bonds or at least those bonds between elves and wizards and yes, he would be honored to be "the Great Harry Potter Sirs" elf. There was no feeling of déjà vu. Something new had happened.

That's not to say it was completely gone. But mostly it was. His first decision to keep it from coming back was to change his electives for the next year. He dropped Divination despite Professor McGonagall – who was his Head of House and as such his academic advisor – suggesting the Headmaster wanted him to take it and asked for Runes and Arithmancy which while harder he felt were more useful. He tried to break from his routine and this meant when exams were cancelled rather than hang around the common room as he was thinking of doing, he found a quite place down by the lake to sit and think. There he met Luna Lovegood or rather she met him. She was a year behind him in Ravenclaw. She was pretty, smart and interesting in a way. Harry liked her. She also had until very recently had suffered what she called a perpetual "French Word Thing." Talking about that and their lives, they became friends. She left for home a couple of days later when students with magical Floo access were allowed to leave. Those who lived in the Muggle world had to wait a few more days for the train to London.

The day Luna left, Hermione found him under the tree. They too talked. It was then that Harry learned that she too was having or had been having persistent déjà vu. It was also then that she kissed him … on the lips … more than once. The first time, while wonderful in a way, was weird. It was as if a life flashed before his eyes except while some of it was his life, a lot of it either was not or was not yet. The same thing happened to her. She then kissed him again and it didn't happen again so he now thought they sort of wrote if off as one of those weird Harry Potter things. But he still had to ask why she kissed him. She told him she had known somehow he had been with her when she was petrified. True, Madam Pomfrey who ran the Hospital Wing had told her, but she had known anyway. She realized her feelings for him were more than just as a friend and after that first kiss, he realized his feelings for her were just as strong. They agreed they were "dating" sort of and he said he found a way that he could see her over the summer – not mentioning Dobby except in passing. He had also promised to visit Luna as well and convinced Hermione to come with him.

Things began spiraling in a very different direction. Harry met Hermione's parents in London and arranged to visit the next Monday and then returned to his relatives where Dobby had arranged a way for him to stay there and yet not stay there at all. Dobby had acquired a magical manor travel trunk or some such. It was not your typical trunk. First of all, it needed some of Harry's blood to work. It had something to do with the wards. It opened to a ladder that decended into a cloakroom like place. Beyond the main door out of that room was a real manor. It was huge and it was now Harry's. On the walls were portraits and tapestries of Harry's Potter ancestors going back to around the late eighth century and a library with goodness knows how many thousands of books including the family journals and archives dating back a thousand years or more. With Dobby's help, he began to learn about the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and his role as Earls of Hwicca, Abengale, Hereford and Finchley and Baron of Loch Sheen.

The trunk was much more than just a house. It also had extensive grounds. No one knew where except it was "somewhere else." You could not get there by any means other than through the trunk or a similar access trunk or with special access by portkey, floo or apparition, those accesses would be keyed to the person through their blood. By the end of the summer, that trunk had forty-thousand acres of gardens, parks, orchards, fields, pastures, rivers, lakes and streams and it would be but one of eight such trunks as apparently his parents and grandparents had similar ones staffed with hundreds of elves. It was its own country in a way, its own world. With a feature called time compression that could cram days into a single hour "outside," it even had its own time.

Two days later with Dobby's help, he arrived in Luna's bedroom with Hermione and Hermione's mother. He had promised Luna he would visit but for some reason she had not believed him. She was so thrilled that she kissed him … on the lips … more than once and again that strange life flashed before his eyes and something similar happened to Luna too, which was at least one reason for the second kiss. Hermione had not seen anything odd, but her mother had. The three children had been surrounded in a glow of some kind. Then the Tennyson's arrived. They were Luna's real Great-grandparents and also the current incarnation of Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel. They explained the glow and as a result Hermione kissed Harry again and it happened again. Somehow, Harry was now "bonding" with both Hermione and Luna.

The Tennysons explained that and much more. They were ancestors to all three of the students and as such were able to access records. They had brought with them certificates from the Ministry stating that Harry shared something called "compatible magic" with Hermione and Luna and had from when they were born. There were also betrothal contracts between Harry's parents, Luna's parents and Hermione's parents that said first that they were supposed to have been raised together and second that if they bonded, they would marry as soon as possible afterwards without regard to their ages or that Harry might wind up marrying both of them. Apprently, while rare it was legal and when Mrs. Granger read the contract she remembered it all. It was what she and her husband had wanted for their daughter. They knew it might mean Hermione would not be Harry's only wife. They knew it meant she could be married as early as this summer. But they were okay with that. Luna was more than okay with it. To her it meant she would have friends and never be lonely again.

The Tennysons explained that and the fact that this triggered some more betrothals, specifically with Daphne Greengrass and Hannah Abbott made in case of the bonding by Harry and those girls parents. Hannah's was what was known as a Line Continuation which meant while Harry was her husband and would be the father of her children, she would remain Lady Abbott and her children would be Abbotts and not Potters. It was an old way to preserve an old family line in the absence of a son to carry on the name. Apparently, it also triggered a final contract: one for the hand of Ron's sister Ginny Weasley.

The Tennysons also told them that they were receiving information from a future time, perhaps a parallel future. That time had been horrible. Millions if not billions had died in a horrible war that had started because the magical world had been revealed to the non-magical one in a way where the later saw the former as a threat to their very existence. The non-magicals had won, meaning the magical world had been all but wiped out. The Tennysons, Harry, Hermione, Luna and some others had been among the few survivors and sent information back to this time to try and change things. The system was not perfect. The persistent déjà vu was part of it and what Luna called the "Life Flashy Thing" was another part of it. These Future Memories would come up from time to time when the sender felt there was something that needed to be changed or done differently. It did not come all at once. It probably would not come if things changed to a point where it either was not needed or was no longer relevant. Most annoyingly, while they would know what happened and what they had done in that future, they would not be told what to do to change it. But they would have time to think about it so hopefully they would have a plan when the time came.

Among their revelations was what Dumbledore seemed to be doing. He was not supposed to have placed Harry with the Dursleys, although there was a reason for it. There were wards on that home that protected Harry and they would remain in place so long as a blood descendant spent time there each year and was not yet of age. But Dumbledore also had done more. After getting declared as Harry's Permanent Guardian, he had entered into a binding betrothal with the Weasleys that Harry considered repulsive. There was, for one, no way to avoid it. (The betrothals he had with the others were by no means that absolute. Nothing could be enforced without the bonds and they were by no means certain.) It all but required that Ginny became pregnant with his child before he finished school and quite possibly before she sat her OWLs and their thoughts on the matter would not be taken into consideration. If they became romantically involved, they would be encouraged to have sex and she would be taken off birth control (required of young witches) and placed on fertility potions. If they were not so involved by the time Harry had his OWLs (if not sooner), potions could be used to get them involved. There were no limitations on the nature of such potions provided they had the desired effect: to get them to have sex and get Ginny pregnant so they would have to marry. What Ginny and Harry wanted was irrelevant.

But as vile as that was, what was worse was that once they married, "House Potter would become the Vassal of the Head of the Bride's family." This meant that Mr. Weasley would in effect become the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Harry could not believe they would betray him like that! The Tennysons then explained that as Mr. Weasley was effectively Dumbledore's vassal, this would make House Potter a vassal of Dumbledore. House Potter had been a thorn in Dumbledore's political plans: supportive on some things and opposed on others and particularly opposed to Dumbledore's "Greater Good." Without House Potter's votes, Dumbledore could not prevail. In time, Harry and the others came to believe that this betrothal was not some long term plan, but an opportunity that presented itself in the days following his parents' deaths. It explained why Dumbledore had said nothing to Harry about his heritage. As it intended Harry to marry Ginny before he was seventeen, it sought to prevent him from coming of age and abrogating the contract as would be his right.

Of course, it all meant nothing if Harry intended to marry Ginny (which avoided the potions and pregnancy) and if Ginny's dad was not her head of family when she married Harry. Harry married Luna and Hermione the day after they bonded. He married Daphne (to her surprise) the day after that and Hannah the day after that then met with the Weasleys absent Ginny's brothers. Harry went in suspecting the worst and found that it was not as it seemed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had no memory of the contract. They weren't particularly surprised there was one, but surely if there was they would remember it. As Harry went over it with them, it was clear that it was something they would never have agreed to if they knew the details. Mrs. Weasley was not that good an actor. She was both furious with Dumbledore and heartbroken that she had somehow done this to one of her children. Time for Plan B. Fortunately, Harry and his ladies had a Plan B.

Plan A and Plan B were similar in execution, but different in intent. In both cases Harry would call in the Life Debt Ginny owed him and bind her magically as his Concubine. From that moment on, she became legally and magically a Potter thus were he to marry her (biologically she was not a Potter so he still could marry her) the head of the bride's family would be Harry so he would owe vassalage to himself. The difference was how he would treat her and the Weasleys. Under Plan B, while bonded, no one would know she was a Concubine unless it was necessary. Ginny would be Harry's betrothed and would come to live with him to learn her role as a Lady Potter. This was very old fashioned and not done much, but it was done in this case to keep her safe. Neither Harry nor her parents trusted Dumbledore with her future. But under Plan B, she was still their daughter in all other respects and he would marry her as soon as practicable as opposed to maybe never. He rewrote the betrothal agreement (now that he was emancipated to a degree) in a way that protected the Weasley family from any legal reprisals. And so his new normal began, married before he was thirteen to four smart and pretty witches and betrothed to a fifth. And the weirdness did not stop there.

During the days, Harry and his girls were out in the real world mostly. For the first part of the summer, they spent the days with the Grangers travelling through France. Later, they spent it at the Grangers and doing things "normal" kids their age would do like going places and seeing movies and such. The nights and some days were spent at the estate. When they were at the estate they were in Harry's primary trunk as far as the outside world was concerned and this included the magic in the wards at Harry's relatives. If he slept at the estate, it was as if he was present in the smallest bedroom of the House and the wards recharged. He only had to spend about eight hours a day there to recharge the wards and why spend it in that bedroom when he could spend it in the Manor and accomplish the same thing? Besides, he had to sleep with Hermione and Luna. They were bonding, but not bonded and they could not complete the bond yet. They were not old enough. The bonding process would accelerate their maturation, but to do so they needed to be in intimate physical proximity for at least six hours a day. Basically this meant within each other's personal space although the more intimate that was the better and certainly the more enjoyable. But sex was not an option. When they were mature enough, consummation would complete the bond, but until then the process prevented it.

Still, Harry knew far more about girls by the end of the summer than most boys his age. When they were alone at the estate, his girls wore nothing at all. But he also learned about monthlies, as they would wear something during those times, and about witches. Apparently witches needed sexual stimulation to develop through puberty. At first, this could be achieved entirely on their own. Eventually, however, they needed at least occasional intimacy and this meant they were encouraged to be intimate with other witches. Boys seldom fit the bill for any number of reasons namely they seldom saw the need or had the ability to bring the girl to climax which was the point of the entire thing. The girls needed to climax and needed it in an intimate situation with a partner. Another witch would understand that. A lot of boys would not, nor would they necessarily know how whereas the witches were taught how. Ginny was not old enough for that yet, but the others were and although they did hang about naked, they did not do that around Harry but they did tell him. He was their husband. He was their friend. They felt he should know. Particularly because in no way was that any slight about him as a boy, a friend, a husband or a future lover. They told him so he wouldn't feel he was somehow inadequate or not desirable. It was weird, but Harry accepted and appreciated the fact they would share that with him.

The summer had seen far more change than merely the fact that Harry had married Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Hannah and had taken Ginny his betrothed into his home, his protection and his family. That alone would be a lot. But it had also been the summer of the fugitive. His Godfather Sirius Black had escaped from the supposedly escape proof Azkaban Prison. It was said he was a mass murder, that he had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort and that he was looking for Harry to finish what Voldemort had stated all those years ago. The escape had prompted the first memory "uncap." Harry and Hermione both then knew Sirius had been innocent and sent to prison without a trial. The real traitor was a wizard everyone thought was dead: Peter Pettigrew, who was an animagus and currently living life as Ron Weasley's pet rat Scabbers. Moreover, the memory revealed that in that other timeline Sirius died a fugitive. Somehow, that needed to change so Harry and his Ladies began planning.

Before their plan could be placed in operation, however, Harry was in for a shock. It occurred on his thirteenth birthday when he connected the "old" family trunks with each other and with his new one to make one large estate. It was now five hundred square miles, half of which had been his parent's or grandparent's. Exploring his parent's place, which was an alpine valley with mountains rising as much as fifteen hundred meters over the lowest point, they found his parents house and in a bedroom in the house they found his parents. That was a shock. There was no future memory of this. But his parents were there in bed together appearing to be asleep. There was a note that said they were in stasis and telling Harry how to revive them and he was able to do so, although it took time for his mother to realize he was their son. After all, to her she had last seen him hours ago and he was fifteen months old, not just turning thirteen years old. His mother had done this. She had cast some kind of magic (it was runic, actually) that caused her and his father to be transported here a split second before they were hit by the Killing Curse and they were replaced by doppelgangers: transfigured pigs exact in every external detail save the fact that the pigs were devoid of life. A similar doppelganger had been prepared for Harry but for some reason had not worked when he was hit. They arrived under a stasis charm, freezing them in time. It was a precaution as they could not know what condition they would be in and it would keep them from dying before help could arrive. There was one flaw in Lily Potter's plan: help never arrived. There were four people who knew of the plan and how to get here. One was Sirius, locked away in Azkaban. Another was Remus Lupin who was out of the country and by the time he returned the trunks were locked away in the Potter vaults. The other two were Neville's parents who were incapacitated as well. Were it not for Dobby, Harry might never have found these trunks or known what they were about and never have found his parents or, as it later turned out, his sister Elizabeth Dorea Potter. Lily had been pregnant when the attack had occurred. Harry's sister was born twelve years to the day after the attack.

With Harry's parents alive and well, they next set out to capture Sirius. This proved very easy, although it was more complicated than it needed to be. After all, as they guessed Sirius did go to the Grangers in search of Harry and they could have nabbed him there, but that was no fun. He was captured in a play park a few blocks from Harry's relative's place by use of a ham sandwich portkey. Step one: Sirius Black was now safe from the Ministry and the Bounty Hunters at the Estate.

But this was Sirius Black. He might not have been a mass murdering psychopath, but he could not disappear quietly, it seemed. True, Harry felt it only right that he and Harry's parents have a chance to see to their affairs and get new wands and such and that could be arranged through Gringotts which in addition to being the only bank in their world was also a sovereign nation over which the Ministry had no authority. Gringotts had no reason to arrest Sirius. But it didn't stop some Ministry bint from trying to hex Sirius in the back in the middle of the bank lobby in front of scores of Goblins and nearly hitting Sirius's Accounts Manager. Gringotts dealt with her quickly, seizing and snapping her wand, seizing her vaults permanently, barring her from their bank for life and casting her bodily from the premises. The Minister for Magic himself arrived with an entourage and left minus his Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, shot dead for attempting to hex a Goblin, and having nearly started a new Goblin War. The Goblins considered it quite entertaining. Magical Britain did not.

Black was exonerated a few months later by the Wizengamot following an ancient Manor Court. The Manor Court was the oldest judicial body in magical Britain, dating back well over a thousand years and before the formation of the Wizengamot. It was still a legal body, although as the Clans no longer lived in a single area and had not for many centuries, Manor Courts had fallen out of use. But the Estates were clearly a Clan territory exercising some authority over more than just immediate family, so it could hear the claim of one under its protection. House Potter, Longbottom, Bones and Abbott heard the claim along with the House Black proxy. In addition, the proceeding was before some two thirds of the Wizengamot who held final authority. They promptly ratified the ruling over the strenuous objections of their Chief Warlock who tried to put it off and almost lost his seat as a result. He would lose his seat as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards as a sanction for what the British Ministry had almost done in Gringotts. It was not a good year to be Albus Dumbledore. What made it amusing to Harry was the man's discomfiture was all due to the events surrounding one Sirius Black and not Harry Potter.

The day after the events at Gringotts, Harry and House Potter (including Sirius) met with House Longbottom. Neville had sent a formal and cryptic letter. Apparently the Tennyson's had been busy. It seemed Neville and another were also suffering from that persistent déjà vu. Now, Neville Longbottom had assumed his position as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom on the occasion of his own marriages to Sally-Anne Perks, a Muggle Born bondmate from his year in Hufflepuff; Padma Patil, his other bondmate and classmate from Ravenclaw; her twin sister Parvati; Tracy Davis, a classmate from Slytherin, Susan Bones in Line Continuation, another Hufflepuff classmate; and his betrothal to Daphne's younger sister. At least Harry was not alone.

During the stay with the Longbottoms, Luna revealed she had a memory uncap. Hers was not about Sirius, but about what the Ministry would do namely set loose the Dementors of Azhaban. Students would die at school because of those things so the rest of the summer say House Potter and House Longbottom learning the Patronus Charm to counter those vile creatures. They did not have to wait long for at least two of them attacked the Hogwarts Express. Both were destroyed, although no one knew why. They would later learn who at least two of the students were who survived in this time for the Dementors were withdrawn following Sirius Black's exoneration. One was Neville's bondmate Sally-Anne. The other was a first year girl named Anna Fitzhugh who they would later learn was the daughter of Sirius Black. Sirius never knew she existed. He had surprised everyone at his trial when he said he was married and he was. But his wife only learned she was pregnant the day Sirius took off to catch Pettigrew and never came home. The family almost was never reunited despite Sirius's exoneration.

A low life named Mundegus Fletcher never got the word that Sirius was innocent and there was no longer a huge bounty for his capture. He hexed Sirius in the back in front of the Auror post in the Ministry when Sirius went there to take care of House business. Sirius wound up in St. Mungos where an unrelated attempt was made on his life. This was not for the reward, but under the misguided belief that with Sirius dead, Draco Malfoy would inherit the Black estate. Draco was behind Anna Fitzhugh, James and Harry Potter for that to have happened not that his father knew or cared. He should have. He lost everything in the end and was sentenced to life without parole. Sirius did not hesitate to annul his marriage to the former Narcissa Black which not only cut Draco out of the line of succession for House Black, it rendered him a bastard by operation of law meaning even if there was something left to inherit from House Malfoy, he could not inherit it.

Sirius had given Narcissa the choice, although Harry was fairly certain the man was only being polite. He had not bothered to contact Narcissa's older sister before he annulled that marriage and that annulment led to another memory uncap, this one out of sequence. Sirius brought something interesting from the confiscated vault. It was a cup and it had also been a Horcrux. It was no longer. Apparently, the Goblins were able to destroy it. Both Harry and Hermione remembered those things. Hermione remembered where another was. It was a locket located in Sirius's childhood home and it too was soon destroyed. Harry knew of a third, but they were leaving that for the time being seeing as they knew where it was and were pretty sure it was not going anywhere. Harry knew of a fourth in general terms. He knew it was a ring, but that was all. He had no idea where it was. And there was a fifth for certain. Harry himself. From the future memory, he knew how to destroy that but it meant he had to let Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse. That was the easy bit. Avoiding a follow-up after Harry lived was the hard part. But there was nothing they could do for now seeing as Voldemort needed a body to do that and he didn't have that yet. He might soon. Peter Pettigrew and been convicted, sentenced to life without parole and escaped while being taken to Azkaban. He had helped restore Voldemort in that other time after escaping as well.

For now, things were at a standstill of sorts. As far as he knew no one was actively trying to kill Harry which made this year very different than the last two. Voldemort was also conspicuous in his absence. There were no new memory uncaps to concern himself with; only Dumbledore. He was convinced that Dumbledore would try to do something to get House Potter back under his control. He may have lost his position as Supreme Mugwump, but he was still Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts and that meant he still had some influence. Harry was convinced that between that Prophecy and the Horcuxes, Dumbledore was convinced Harry had to die for Voldemort to be defeated. Harry knew from his future memories that was not the case at all and, moreover, that defeating Voldemort was the beginning and not the end.

But he doubted Dumbledore would listen to him on those points and certainly not on what needed to be done. The man was a conundrum. He failed to see that people sometimes could not or would not change. Getting rid of the symptom would not rid them of the disease. Voldemort had to die and his ideas had to be crushed. His followers had to be utterly crushed so that the ideas they espoused would disappear into the dustbin of history. Harry understood this meant in all probability a lot of wizards would need to die and many pureblood lines might well be wiped out. But Harry was a good cook and knew that one could not make an omelet without irreparably breaking some eggs. Dumbldore would rather not have an omelet.

But that was in a future. What it meant for today was that Dumbledore would most likely try to find a way to regain authority over Harry. After all, Harry had to do the right thing and willingly walk into what Dumbledore believed was certain death. Harry wondered how much that entered into the man's thinking. It clearly was a factor regarding the clauses in that betrothal about Ginny getting pregnant effectively early and often. Such would not be necessary unless it was certain he was to die soon and as Dumbledore was certain of his short life expectancy, Harry needed an heir early or so long House Potter. But how much else? Was his placement with the Dursleys for the wards alone or was it part of a plan to prepare Harry to make such a sacrifice, to be for all intents and purposes a suicide bomber for the light? He was less certain of that. To little margin for error. It might well be a fine line between being willing to certainly die for a cause and being suicidal. For now, Dumbledore's attempt at control was the shoe waiting to drop and compared to the last two years that was as nothing. Besides, Harry and the others knew it was coming and were prepared. Until something happened along that line, they were going to let it be.

In the immediate front was the revelation a couple of days earlier that Harry was not just bonding with Hermione and Luna but with all five of his ladies. That it was happening; Madam Pomfrey was certain. Why it was happening was another question. To be honest, the why did not matter so much to Harry. He as actually pleased it was happening. He always tried to see each of the girls as being as equal to him as they could be. He was not so naïve as to think they were identical in all things for they were all different people and he liked them for their differences. But he did not want a situation where any would be or had to be favored over the others and he was afraid the bond with Hermione and Luna might do that. With the bonds forming with all of them, that was one less thing to worry about. Now he only had to worry about the final bit: consummation. Fortunately, that seemed to be months into the future.

Tomorrow Ron would be getting married at Gringotts. The nice thing about this year is weirdness was not a Harry Potter monopoly. Neville had his plural marriage and was now bonding with them all or probably would be once Astoria was a little older so that multiple marriage, multiple bond thing was not Harry's fate alone. And this bond thing wasn't either. He had learned that his parents shared a type of bond similar to the one Ron now shared with Katie Bell (after tomorrow Katie Weasley). The only difference was what started it, not what it would become. Sirius shared the compatible magic bond with his wife Connie. These bonds were supposed to be really rare which would have been another way for Harry to be different. Perhaps "being normal" was just a question of who you hung out with.


	2. Chapter 2: The Warrior Class

**DISCLAIMER: That part of this world and those characters you've seen before belong to their Creator: JKR. The rest is mine - although I cannot quit my day job as I make no $$$**

A/N: And since I want to get moving…

**CHAPTER TWO: THE WARRIOR CLASS**

**SATURDAY, DECEMBER 18****th**** 1993**

To the surprise of some of the Third Years, those who had assumed the upper years had been joking, there had been exams in several of the classes in the final week. True, as compared to end of the year examinations, these were not nearly as grueling. But they had been stressful in any event. They had learned of their end of term exams a month before from those professors not inclined to give them the whole term to worry. Of their original classes, only Snape threw an end of term exam at the Third Years which Harry and the others thought was typical and they were also certain that he would have failed to tell them in advance if he could have – at least those of his students not in Slytherin or, more likely in Gryffindor. In the new electives, only Divination did not set such an exam and most of the residents of the Estates were not in that class. No one in House Potter was among those Third Years.

For House Potter and House Longbottom, the trip home for the Holidays had been the short trip through the access trunks to their Estates. For their friends who did not have access trunks, however, there was the nine hour train ride back to King's Cross station in London and from there however long it took to get to their homes by whatever means they used. For the Weasleys and Katie Bell, they travelled to the Burrow via the Floo. Katie and Ron were spending the Holidays together and at least for the first couple of days that would be at the Burrow. The last couple of days would be at Katie's family place which, conveniently, was in London so there would be no long trip to catch the train back to school. The rest of the holidays would be spent at the Estates and Katie's family would be joining them there at the Lake House which was in one of the tropical gardens.

The Bells had been to the Estates already a couple of times after learning about the bonding between their daughter and Ron Weasley. They were on friendly terms with Ron's parents. Katie's great-grandmother was the daughter of the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black; her great-granduncle another Head of the House. But the grandmother had married a Muggle Born and been promptly disowned and not one of the cast out Black's descendants had married a Pureblood since, although the bonding meant that was to change. Katie's mother, however, did know about magical bonds and realized what it meant and also that it could not come about unless the couple was somewhat compatible to begin with. Katie's father was a Muggle-Born and as such if his wife said such things were acceptable he was willing to accept it or at least pretend to. Aside from the concerns any decent father would have regarding his young daughter's social situation, his only real concern was that the Weasleys were not like the Blacks and he was pleased to see that they were not. Ron struck him as decent enough, better than most boys his age – or at least the one's Mr. Bell remembered from his youth. Ron's parents were normal enough, not at all like the stuck up types his wife's family had been on about and they did not seem the least bit concerned about his daughter's 'blood status' which he knew was not always the case.

Still, the idea that their daughter was married in all respects save legally was a shock. Knowing that something like this could happen was one thing. Having it happen to your fourteen year old daughter was another. Although the young couple might not have been aware, it certainly helped their future familial relations that the Bells were hardly alone. After all, there were the bonds in House Potter and House Longbottom and the marriages those bonds had triggered so to the extent they needed people to talk to who understood what they were going through, there were several sets of parents in the same boat or nearly so. From the Bell's perspective at least Katie was not bonded into an even more rare and odd Plural Marriage.

Katie had left the Burrow just after breakfast and would be meeting up with Ron later in the afternoon at Gringotts. Ron still did not truly accept her explanation as to why she had to leave. She could change into her dress in "their" room at the Burrow just as easily as she could at her old home. He had no idea why it was bad luck to see a bride in her dress before the wedding and this was not even going to be a proper wedding. They were going to Gringotts to get married and only their parents would be there with them for that and it was not like Katie would be in some fancy wedding gown or Ron in dress robes although he was certain his mother would make him dress up at least somewhat. Like his friends, they were thinking of having a proper wedding one day but that day would not be until he was sixteen at least and maybe not until they had both sat for their NEWTs. This marriage, while legal, was more about financial stuff and their bond. One didn't invite people or post announcements or stuff for a Gringotts thing.

"Was it like this for you, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry and his girls had arrived at the Burrow not long before Katie left. The girls had all left together, again by floo to Diagon Alley to meet Katie's family and buy her a nice dress for the occasion.

"Hermione and Luna? Kind of. We left for Gringotts separately and I wasn't allowed to see the dresses – they were nice but not fancy or something – until they walked into the conference room. Some kind of tradition, Hermione said, and it's such in both worlds apparently. I didn't see Daphne or Hannah at all before they showed up and … well, they didn't even know why they were there until they showed up. Daphne didn't even know until it started. They were both dressed nice, though."

"And Ginny?"

"That was a different situation altogether as you well know. Your parents didn't even know why they were there and I was very angry with them at first. I had it all planned out, you know. Then it turned out they weren't what I feared and it all changed and I had to go to Plan B. I had hoped to, to be honest. I wanted to think… I didn't want to think they were… Dumbledore used them as he used many others and I couldn't stay mad at them but he'd use them again, I feared, and Ginny too and I couldn't let that happen either. It was very different. And you do know she's too young for the marriage bit."

"Next summer."

"Yeah. She wants to do it – marriage, not necessarily _it_, you know – as soon as we get home for the summer or at least the day after the Summer Solstice as she will be of bonding age by then but your Mum wants her to wait until she's older although for now she'll not put up too much of a fuss if we hold off until after her birthday."

"And what's your plan?"

"Not to get in between the two of them and wait for them to come to an agreement."

Ron chuckled. "Good call. I've seen them have a row and it's scary."

"I'd rather just well imagine than experience it. And no, I'm not even going to suggest to either of them that one might say Ginny'll be thirteen sometime in January or February at the latest and could be fourteen by her birthday."

"She will?"

"With all the Time Compression she'll have lived for thirteen years," Harry nodded. "Although physically she won't have aged that much at all and legally I don't think Time Compression counts either; a point your mother would probably make and Ginny would argue against and I don't want to be dragged into that 'cause I don't know the answer and am not sure if there really is one."

"What if you have to get involved?"

"I certainly hope I don't."

"But what if? What if it's up to you?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I'd prefer a date that's different from my other dates so she'll have her own anniversary date and I'd rather not have it when we're travelling. The Grangers said something 'bout visiting the Continent again this summer. Aside from that, I would remind your Mum that the sooner Ginny's my wife, the sooner she's not my … you know. But I'd rather not be involved in that. Ginny knows my thoughts on this and regardless it is my plan that she returns to Hogwarts next year as legally a 'Mrs. Potter' even if she remains a 'Miss Weasley' at school."

"I never asked why the others are still Miss Granger and such and not Mrs. Potter."

"Less confusing if you think about it. If Snape were to call on 'Mrs. Potter' in Potions, for example, who's supposed to answer: Hermione or Daphne?"

"That would drive him spare," Ron snorted. "It'd almost be funny to see what would happen but Snape's still put out that Tracy and Daphne skipped to Gryffindor the first chance they got. I don't blame them. That pit's got to suck especially for a girl."

"From what I've been told it does," Harry said.

"Were you nervous?" Ron asked.

"'Bout what?"

"You know. The m-marriage thing."

Harry thought for a moment. After all, for him it was now June 16th at the Estates and that meant his first anniversaries were fast approaching. His bonding anniversary would be June 21st Estate time which probably would be tomorrow Outside as a Time Compression was planned. He had plans for each of them, nothing too fancy but something special for each of his girls. But the truth was regarding Ron's question a lot had happened since that week back in June when he bonded and married the lot of them.

"I don't think I really thought about it with Hermione and Luna that day. I had thought about it. It was a bit of a surprise for all of us when we found out we were bonded and should marry as soon as possible given my estate and such. But that day? I was in meetings with my account manager and others at Gringotts for hours before they showed up and we were married and then it happened so fast. Mr. Granger said it was more like a business meeting than a wedding. It certainly reminded me of the meetings I had been in earlier. Wouldn't know about the wedding part seeing as I've never been to one. So no. I wasn't nervous. I think the bond had something to do with it as I knew it was the right thing to do even if I didn't truly understand why and the day of meetings pretty much took my mind off of it until it was upon me. Now Daphne, that was another story."

"Oh?"

"I kind of knew Hannah and she seemed nice and, as it turned out, she was aware of the betrothal. Daphne, it seems, knew there was a betrothal out there but not who it was with nor that she could be married before Third Year. And I didn't know her at all as she was a Slytherin. I had no reason to think she was like the others. She never acted that way as far as I could recall. But I also had no reason to truly believe she was not like the others and we both know how famously Gryffindors and Slytherins get along."

Ron snorted in agreement.

"I was certain she'd be angry, confused and that and she was."

"I can see confused. Angry?"

"My thinking was that she'd be angry at me. I'm a Gryffindor. I was taking away any choice she might ever have. She might've thought I was a berk. I didn't know and that made me nervous. I didn't want her to hate me or something. She was angry, but not really at me. More like she was angry that it was a surprise is all. She was okay with being with me. Made it clear early on that I was a lot better an option than what she had feared. So since I had no idea how she's react, I was nervous about it. I was nervous about Hannah too, although perhaps not so much as there was no real history between our Houses or with her Housemates to worry about."

"Um … so what was it like? The marriage bit, I mean."

"Quick," Harry said. "All business. The Goblin asks a bunch of questions and you sign some documents… Are you…? Are you…? Are you…? Are you…? Do you…? Do you…? Sign here. Done. Barely have time to think it through, really. Are you nervous?"

"Only 'cause my Mum's gonna be there. She'll probably do something embarrassing. That and I think Mum expects us to dance in front of everyone afterwards or something. But about marrying Katie? Not really for some reason. Like you said, maybe it's the bond we share but it seems like it's supposed to be this way, you know?"

As Harry nodded in agreement Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "It's getting close to time, Ronald, and you need to change," she said somewhat sternly. "This might not be the proper wedding, but no son of mine's going to get married even at Gringotts looking like a ragamuffin. I've laid out your new suit and you will wear it."

"Yes Mum," Ron groaned as his mother left. "She's already started," he said to Harry. "New suit? Now I'm nervous!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out the suit was nothing to be nervous about. Hermione's parents had bought it at Marks & Spencer and the elves had tailored it to fit. It was a somewhat conservative business suit and not garish dress robes favored by some wizards and Ron was actually relieved with that. Harry and what now seemed to be an entourage did not follow Ron and his parents into the conference room at Gringotts. Apparently, the Bells were already in the room. Even though they all knew what was about to happen, the custom at the Bank was these sorts of arrangements were private affairs with only the principals present. Not quite ten minutes after the door had closed it opened again Ron, Katie and the parents emerged.

"It was as you said, Robert," Mr. Bell said as he looked at the group. "About as interesting as a business meeting."

"It wasn't what I expected," Katie nodded.

"Marriage, but not a proper wedding," Molly Weasley agreed. "That will come later, if you want one of course."

"I do hope there will be one one day," Mrs. Bell said. "You two do seem happy together and a bride should have the pictures, you know?"

"There will be," Katie said. "Not this summer or anything. We were thinking after Ron's OWLs. That's when the others are planning to do it."

"Actually," Hermione began. "Okay, that is sort of our plan and House Longbottom's. Weddings with announcements and all of that will be after the couple has sat their OWLs but when 'after' is we don't know for certain. Obviously, we can say the soonest it will be and we also think the couple should also be sixteen by the calendar so we're talking not earlier than August of 1996 for Harry, Daphne, Hannah and myself and later for Luna and Ginny."

"This marriage we did today won't be published although it's legal," Katie said somewhat rhetorically. "If we were to wait until that summer, both Ron and I will be sixteen and have sat our OWLs and while that may be on the young side in our world, it would not raise comment really. But we might do it later. We haven't decided that yet."

"And we don't have to decide that yet," Ron agreed. "So, now what? Dinner?"

"Brother!" Ginny groaned. "Do you always think about food?"

"Of course not," Ron replied. "I like food. Won't deny it. But isn't there a dinner or something after the marriage?"

"Later," Harry said. "We have more business here. We're distributing the proceeds from the basilisk."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I wanted it to be a surprise, kind of like a wedding present. I was going to wait until after you two married unless for some reason you didn't decide to do it during this holiday. Well, you married and I'm telling you."

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Greedy?" Ginny chided.

"No, curious," Ron shot back.

"The Goblins will tell us. We're in Conference Room Seven which is this way, I think," Harry said leading the group down a corridor.

Sure enough, the conference room was in that direction. Actually, Harry had known where it was because his girls had told him and he had been there once before. It was the room where he had his first meeting with his account manager. His girls knew because that's where Katie's younger siblings and the rest of Ron's family were waiting. They entered and Katie's younger brother Josh and sister Agnes were there. Josh was a First Year in Hufflepuff and Agnes was still a couple years away from starting school. Fred and George were there as well as was Ron's brother Percy and a tall young man with long red hair pulled into a ponytail, a cool looking dragonhide jacket and an earring with a vicious looking tooth dangling from it. This was Ron's oldest brother Bill who was a curse breaker for the Bank and was on Holiday having recently finished the excavations in Egypt that his family had visited the summer before. They were not the only people in the room.

The Grangers and Greengrasses were there as well as Harry's parents (still magically incognito due to the fidelius charm), the Tonks and Sirius Black, his wife and daughter. Mr. Lovegood was there as well. They were already seated in what might be called a gallery beyond the conference table.

Also present was the Clearwater family. Penelope was in her Seventh Year and was the senior Ravenclaw Prefect. She was there with her parents. Collin Creavey was there as well with his parents who seemed a little overwhelmed and an excited younger brother Dennis who announced to all he had his Hogwarts letter too. Finally, Justin Finch-Fletchley was there with his parents (introduced as Nigel and Janice but without any indication of rank or title), Justin's Grandfather the Earl Denworth, his younger sisters Mary, who was a First Year Puff and Ellen who was not yet old enough for Hogwarts and Sir John Fitzedward who was introduced as Earl Denworth's personal secretary. While Harry thought that position might be plausible, he knew the Earl and Sir John had a different working relationship but said nothing, nor did the others. Finally, Professor McGonagall was present.

"We are here?" a growl asked. The people turned and saw a Goblin had entered. Harry saw it was Grisha. "Good, good. It is good to see you again Lord Black," Grisha added. "The entertainment this past August was quite well received by myself and my people."

"It did not go exactly as planned," Sirius replied.

"Yet entertaining nonetheless. We have long wished for the opportunity to vent our ire as to certain disrespectful and disreputable individuals. It is rare such an opportunity to slay is so willingly placed before us. It is a pity no one bothered to claim the body of the wizard, but then again he was a loathsome sort. The dragons enjoyed the change of pace from their usual menu and I'm sure if they were capable they would offer their thanks."

"Um, you're welcome?"

"Indeed," Grisha grinned. Goblin grins were unsettling. "As I call your name, take a seat at the table. For the rest of you, there are chairs. The table is for the principals. Penelope Clearwater?"

"Here," she said trying to sound confident. Harry could not decide whether or not it was an act. The notices he had sent out for this meeting did not state what it was about. That had been on purpose as he did not want any public curiosity.

"You are of age, are you not, Miss Clearwater?" Grisha asked.

"I am."

"As you are of age, you may choose to sit for yourself or you may invite an adult to sit with you."

"My father," she began less sure of herself. She and her father took seats at the table.

"Master Colin Creevey?" Grisha continued.

"Here."

"As you are not of age, an adult family member must join you."

"My dad."

"Master Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Grisha called after Collin and his father were seated.

"My father will join me," Justin said with just a hint of nervousness.

"Lady Hermione Potter nee Granger, Countess Finchley?"

"But I'm not supposed to receive anything," Hermione replied in surprise.

"Be that as it may, you are a part of this story and shall sit at the table with your husband and his betrothed, also a part of this story, the former Miss Ginevra." Hermione and Ginny then took seats as well. They were not asked to bring an adult with them.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley?"

"Here," Ron said. "And…"

"As of just minutes ago, Mr. Weasley, you are emancipated by law at least with respect to these proceedings. You may choose to sit for yourself or your spouse may join you." There were some gasps, most notably from Ron's two older brothers.

"Katie then," Ron said as Katie joined him at the table.

"I regret I did not have the honor to be the first to address you as Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," Grisha said. "I believe that honor fell to Griphook?"

"It did, Sir," Katie replied. "But thank you just the same."

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Grisha intoned. Once the Professor was seated he then called: "The Conqueror, Lord / Warrior Harry James Potter, Earls of Finchley, Hereford, Abengale and Hwicca, Baron of Loch Sheen, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter!"

There was muttering in the room probably for a variety of reasons. "Conqueror, Lord / Warrior Grisha?" Harry asked.

"It will be explained," Grisha replied. "You have made quite the impression, that much goes without saying, Sir. Please take your seat and we may proceed."

Harry did as asked.

"With the principals seated and, where necessary, with their adult parent-guardian we may begin," Grisha said. "This proceeding is at the request of the Conqueror, Lord / Warrior Potter. On the 18th of June last by Wizard reckoning, in the process of rescuing his betrothed the former Miss Ginevra Weasley from certain death," Grisha was aware of her status and that her status was to be kept secret, "Lord / Warrior Potter encountered, fought and slew a magical beast. Under Wizard's law, as the conqueror of said beast and as said beast is considered among the most dangerous magical beasts known such that it's destruction is encouraged, Lord / Warrior Potter gained all rights to said beast and any and all proceeds thereby derived. By rights he may claim all said proceeds from any sale of any marketable portion of said beast, he might retain usable portions for his own use or otherwise dispose of the beast in any manner he should desire even if such disposal would be without profit or benefit. By law, should such beast be sold in whole or in part he is required to retain not less than one half of all proceeds from such sale and is free to keep or distribute the other half in any manner he should choose.

"The beast in question was a basilisk of prodigious size," there were gasps before Girsha continued. "Evidence presented to Gringotts reveals said basilisk had been set loose upon our world and in particular upon the unsuspecting students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the victims of said beast being present at the table along with the Conqueror and his Squires. For those who are unaware, a basilisk is a most formidable foe. Few warriors who have ever encountered one have lived to tell the tale and fewer have ever slain one. The gaze of the basilisk is instant death to those upon whom it falls. The venom is the deadliest known and the beast cannot be tamed save by the darkest of wizards who learn its speech. In the Warrior Annals of my people, few have claimed such a prize and none have slain such a beast as our Conqueror today, Lord Warrior Potter. As my people have long maintained, courage and skill at arms know no size. While diminutive in stature for a human, by his feat of arms, Lord Warrior Potter has earned the respect of his fellow warriors.

"Further, his cunning and skill at negotiation have reaped him greater profit from his feat of arms than any of my peoples' business managers could have hoped to attain under similar circumstances and in negotiation with similarly adept purchasers. Our purchasers offered him a million, sight unseen. He negotiated item by item, convincing our purchasers he was naïve or a fool as his item by item prices would fall below the million offered. But it was we who were fooled for we could not believe any warrior could have faced such a beast and lived. We negotiated him down to amounts by which we could make a handsome profit believing he was unaware of his loss. But it was we who misestimated for he delivered ten times the material we estimated. A deal is a deal, and he at no time deceived us rather, grudgingly, it was our purchasers who deceived themselves. We honor the deal with the highest respect for Lord / Warrior Potter as a warrior of unequaled skill and courage and as a man of unparalleled business acumen.

"But lest we forget it is indeed rare if not unheard of that even the greatest warriors achieve their successes alone. Lord / Warrior Potter was ably assisted in his quest, as he was in a prior one, by his two Squires: Ronald Weasley and Lady Hermione. Without their help, the quest may well have failed, Miss Ginevra would surely have perished and so too many others for the foul beast would not have been slain.

"Now to the business at hand: disbursement of the proceeds. First, Professor McGonagall. As representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are hereby advised that a trust has been set up to provide financial assistance to any family who should lack the financial means to send their children to Hogwarts on their own account. The trust shall be administered by Gringotts and it shall be the Trust Manager who shall make the determination of financial need and disburse the necessary amounts. No rule or requirement of the Headmaster, Board of Governors or Ministry of Magic can alter the terms of the trust or overrule any determination of need or disbursement. Furthermore, this Trust shall not take family heritage or any other factor save financial need into account. It's initial funding is 401,437 Galleons and a fraction at a preferred rate of interest."

"Merlin's Beard," Professor McGonagall asked as she received a folder of documents. "That's twice the current scholarship fund! Mr. Potter? Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Quite sure, Professor. Please continue, Grisha."

Grisha nodded. "The remainder of the distributive half is divided in half again with one half divided into thirds and to be distributed to Miss Penelope Clearwater, Master Colin Creevey and Master Justin Finch-Fletchley in compensation for being victims of the beast that stalked Hogwarts last year. Similar distributions might have been made to two other victims: Lady Hermione Potter nee Granger, Countess Finchley and the former Ginevra Weasley, but as one is the wife and the other the betrothed of Lord / Warrior Potter and as such the distributions would ultimately return to his control, those disbursements have been waived by the young ladies with Lord Potter's consent. Miss Clearwater?"

"Y-yes?" she asked.

"As you are of age you have a choice. You may elect to have your compensatory distribution placed into a preferred trust similar to a Minor's Preferred Trust. It would earn nine percent per annum, but withdrawal would be limited to no more than nine percent of the principal during the first year and any interest earned each year thereafter without penalty. Over-withdrawal would incur a fifteen percent penalty. Or you may elect an open account with no withdrawal penalty, although it earns a far lower interest rate. You need not make that choice now or even today. But it will need to be made before you have withdrawn an amount in excess of two percent.

"Masters Creevey and Finch-Fletchley? As you are not of age or otherwise emancipated, your shares will be distributed to a Minor's Preferred Trust in your names with the interest and restrictions I've described. Upon your coming of age you may elect to convert it to an open account or continue the trust. The folders you are receiving outline the trust and account terms and, on the top page, the amount deposited on your behalves."

Penelope, Justin and Colin opened their folders. Penelope gasped.

"That's a lot of numbers," Colin said.

"That's a lot, isn't it?" Justin added.

"Um… we're Muggleborns," Penelope said. "What's that in Pounds."

"£3,341,250," Grisha replied, "at today's exchange rate."

"Bloody hell," Justin's father said. "That's not spare change. Nine percent means he's got three hundred thousand or so to spend a year from interest!"

"Might go with the trust," Penelope nodded. "Can you even spend that much?"

"You can," her father said. "But would anyone truly need to, that's the better question. And taxes?"

"There are none on this side for this boon," Grisha said. "You would need to see our accounts managers to learn about whether, under what circumstances and to what extent transfers to the Muggle side could be subject to their taxes."

"Good!" Mr. Creevey said. "I'd hate to see Colin lose this lot to taxes. It's certainly a lot more than I've made in my life, maybe even more than I'll ever make. Almost worth having him petrified…"

"Thomas!" his wife scolded from the gallery.

"Almost, dear!" he almost pleaded. "It certainly makes up for it. Think you can loan yer old man a few hundred Quid?"

"Thomas!"

"Just kidding."

"The remainder of the distribution is to Master Ronald Weasley," Grisha said brusquely. "As Master Weasley is of limited emancipation rights, the distribution shall be to a Minor's Preferred Trust as described until he shall come of age and may be retained in Preferred Trust beyond such date at his discretion. Again, the terms of the trust are in the folder and the amount is on the first page."

Ron opened it and upon seeing the first page, both he and Katie gasped. For a long moment neither could make a sound although it looked like they were trying to say something.

"I think you broke them," Ginny said.

"B-bloody hell!" Ron finally managed to exclaim. "I knew it was a lot, but … bloody hell!"

"How much is it?" a voice asked.

"A lot," Katie said. "A lot of numbers."

"One million, two hundred and four thousand Galleons," Ron said slowly. "I wouldn't've believe there was such money anywhere!"

"Guess we won't have to worry about whether you can take care of Katie now, will we?" Mr. Bell chuckled. "You will invite us to visit now and then?"

"Of course, Daddy. Don't be silly. We are getting the place today, right dear?"

"Easily," Ron said. "Don't know when it'll be ready, but yeah. Um … is that it?"

"Not quite," Grisha said. "While the distribution of the basilisk proceeds are complete, the remainder being left with Lord Harry, there are some final matters in regards to the slaying. Although it is early in our relationship, seeing as Lord / Warrior Potter only recently took up his titles and businesses, Gringotts is certain that a long and mutually profitable venture lays in front of us. In honor of his feat of arms and courage and skill of a warrior of the highest caliber, the following:"

Grisha then held out a hand. Another goblin approached and it was then that Harry and the others saw a score or more Goblins in armor with weapons lining the wall. The goblin handed Grisha a scroll. He unrolled it and seemed to read it nodding before lifting his head and speaking in a booming voice.

"To all who behold these Presents: greetings. Upon recommendation by the High Council of the Goblin Nation after review of all attendant facts and by order of His Eminent Highness Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation; it is agreed and written:

"To all subjects of the Goblin Realm and all who shall do business within our realm, and all Rulers and governments with whom our Realm maintains or shall maintain relations, be it known:

"The name of, Lord Harry James Potter, Earls of Finchley, Hereford, Abengale and Hwicca, Baron of Loch Sheen, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, for acts of bravery and feat of arms of the highest order in confrontation with and slaying of the largest basilisk of record or memory shall be entered into the Honor Roll of Warriors of the Goblin Nation and furthermore, it shall be:

"By our command and hand and for Us, our heirs and successors do hereby appoint, give and grant unto him the said name, state, degree, dignity, honor and title of Conqueror, said honors of the Warrior Class and hereby invest and ennoble him by the presentation of arms to bear forthwith from this day and to have and hold said name, state, degree, dignity honor and title of Conqueror of the Warrior Class for himself and the heirs of his body begotten and to be begotten for so long as his line should continue and that he and his heirs aforesaid shall enjoy all rights, privileges, pre-eminences, immunities and advantages due to the Degree of Conqueror of the Warrior Class as due and enjoyed as of this day and from this day forward.

"All Hail Lord Sir Harry Potter the Conqueror!"

A loud, raucous growl came from the assembled warriors. What they said was unintelligible. But it was clear that whatever it was, they were quite enthusiastic in expressing it. Harry had no idea what this meant, but it seemed that those who might and were human were stunned.

"No Goblin Warrior is complete without his sword," Grisha continued. Another warrior strode forward and handed Grisha what looked like a long sword in a scabbard with a belt. It was not as fancy as the Sword of Gryffindor he had used to kill the basilisk. There were no jewels on its hilt. But somehow it looked far more impressive. It was certainly longer.

"This sword was forged especially for you, Lord Warrior Conqueror, by our best swordsmiths. It is a gift given freely to you and your House for as long as House Potter shall stand."

"Um…thanks," Harry said in shock. "What's this…?"

Grisha's booming voice sounded again, cutting off Harry's question.

"To all who behold these Presents: greetings. Upon recommendation by the High Council of the Goblin Nation after review of all attendant facts and by order of His Eminent Highness Ragnock, King of the Goblin Nation; it is agreed and written:

"To all subjects of the Goblin Realm and all who shall do business within our realm, and all Rulers and governments with whom our Realm maintains or shall maintain relations, be it known:

"The names of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Lady Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger, Countess Finchley, for acts of bravery and loyalty in support of and essential to a feat of arms of the highest order in confrontation with and slaying of the largest basilisk of record or memory shall be entered inot the Honor Roll of Warriors of the Goblin Nation and furthermore, it shall be:

"By our command and hand and for Us, our heirs and successors do hereby appoint, give and grant unto them the said name, state, degree, dignity, honor and title of Squire, said honors of the Warrior Class and hereby invest and ennoble them by the presentation of arms to bear forthwith from this day and to have and hold said name, state, degree, dignity honor and title of Squire of the Warrior Class for themselves and the heirs of their body begotten and to be begotten for so long as their line should continue and that they and their heirs aforesaid shall enjoy all rights, privileges, pre-eminences, immunities and advantages due to the Degree of Squire of the Warrior Class as due and enjoyed as of this day and from this day forward.

"All hail Lord Sir Ronald Weasley and Lady Sirness Hermione Potter nee Granger, Warrior Squires!"

After another raucous cheer, two more swords were brought forward. Forged by the same smiths who made Harry's new sword, they were given as gifts to the lines for so long as the line shall last. Each was then presented with the scroll that Grisha had read.

"Um, sorry for not knowing Grisha, but what does this mean?" Harry asked.

"No need to apologize my Lord," Grisha replied. "It has indeed been a long time, many lifetimes even by my peoples' standards, since a witch or wizard of Britannia has been so honored. Mindful than many in this room might not take the word of a Goblin, I' shall ask Cursebreaker Weasley to explain."

"Um… wow!" Bill said. "You lot've been honored, you know that?"

"I got that bit, Bill," Ron said. "I think we all did. But what's all that mean?"

"Um … well, you've been invested in the Warrior Class of the Goblin Nation, one of its two classes of nobility the other being the Plunderer Class. The Warrior Class is the higher one and it is earned through combat and bestowed upon those who distinguished themselves in combat. The Warrior Class is then divided into grades. Conqueror is the third highest grade and the highest one that can be bestowed upon someone not of the Royal line. In our world it is the same as an Earl. Squire is the next highest and the same as a Viscount. Of the Noble titles, the lowest would be Swordmaster, which is similar to our Baron."

"But we're not Goblins," Ron said.

"No. Neither are any of you the first Wizards … or Witches for that matter … to be so honored."

"For killing a Basilisk?" Harry asked.

"I can't talk to the particulars of that. I know what those things are but do not know how often they've been successfully defeated. I can say the Goblins have not bestowed honors to dragon slayers just for killing the odd dragon."

"Indeed not," Grisha said almost insulted. "That seems to be common enough a victory for your kind. For a dragon slaying to be so rewarded, the human must have saved many Goblin lives in so doing."

"As far as I know, no Goblins were at risk from that thing," Harry said.

"At the time no," Grisha agreed. "But we cannot assume the dark wizard who controlled it had no ill will towards the Goblin Nation at all. In fact we know the case is just the opposite. He desired to enslave us before and failed miserably. A beast such as that at his command? We would like to think he would've still failed, but his failure would've been at great cost and loss to us. Dispatching the beast before it truly could be set loose was of benefit to this nation if only because it was a latent threat and one we were unaware of. It would've been a mighty weapon in the enemy's arsenal and your actions deprived him."

"Still, a title seems a bit much."

"Are you refusing the honor?" Grisha asked.

"No, just confused by it," Harry replied. He had the feeling to refuse even if he felt it was unjustified would insult the Goblins and he believed he was on good terms with them and wanted it to remain that way.

"I cannot speak for the King or High Council with specifics. We bestow titles for great deeds which benefit our people. But they could've been content to recognize your deeds with less than the status you've received. We have an equivalent of your knighthoods, or at least the knighthoods bestowed by some of the Muggle governments. Like your Muggle Monarchy, a knighthood is below nobility. But also like your Muggle Monarchy, nobility is bestowed in part for what you have done but also for what our High Council and King believe you may do in the future. The honor means it is their belief you will continue to render service – whether by design or not – that is beneficial and profitable to our people."

"And are we now expected to be loyal to the Goblin Nation?" Hermione asked. "I seem to recall there being something like that when accepting a Muggle Peerage, or at least there was once."

"We are not so provincial as to think that," Grisha said. "Naturally, were you to make war or such upon us, we would withdraw the honors you now enjoy. But we do not expect you to do so as we might wish simply because of the honors and cannot expect such if to do so would be contrary to the interests of your House. Likewise, our Nation's loyalty to you does not mean we will abandon our interests just because they do not meet your approval. We will not, however, consider you a foe nor treat you as such and hope the same is true for you. Then again, business is business. Lord Potter out negotiated our purchasers which, while it annoys them to no end, they can respect for there was nothing underhanded or dishonorable in his methods nor in his goals. It could easily have been far more to our advantage had he not been such a worthy business adversary. What this honor does mean from our standpoint is should there come a day – and we believe there will be such a day – when our interests are both threatened, we will stand together to deal with the threat."

"That I can accept," Harry said. "Although I still don't know what that means."

"The right to bear arms, Lord Potter," Bill said. "It is the right to bear such within the Goblin Nation, which means you lot are probably the only humans with that right in Britain."

"Oh, there are others," Grisha said. "Not many, naturally, and none under the rule of your Wizengamot but there are others."

"And what does that mean?"

"Not that you would need to," Bill said, "but should you feel the need arise and should the need not conflict with the interests of the Goblin Nation, you could use your wands in Gringotts without suffering a penalty. That and you can wear those swords here, which would not be acceptable without the honors. But more important – I might be wrong – but I understand your positions give you a right to command a Goblin Cohort."

"By no means absolute," Grisha nodded. "You can't ask for one and expect us to send one. But should we stand together against a common foe, that is another matter."

"Cohort?" Ron asked. "What's that?"

"A group of Goblin warriors."

"Um… How many are in a Cohort?"

"It depends on why the Cohort is called to serve," Bill replied. "It might only be a handful or it might be hundreds or more. As a Conqueror or Squire, you could be called upon to command a Goblin Cohort."

"Should we stand on the same side in a war and the High Council deem it prudent," Grisha said. "In a war against wizards such as the ones that plagued your country not thirteen years ago, you would probably have a Cohort at your command. That decision was made some time ago. Should we choose sides in a wizard's war as we were almost obliged to do last time, the King and Council believe such an arrangement would be to our best interests. Despite our successes in the past, we are disinclined to engage in a true war of Goblin against Wizard. Bad for business. But Goblins and Wizards against Wizards who are bad for all of our business interests is another thing altogether. To serve alongside wizards would be good for business after the war, or so we believe."

"So you've been waiting for me to get older?" Harry began.

"Lord Potter, we were waiting for one we deem worthy. I, for one and despite my respect for you, have lost a fair bet for I doubted my King and Council would find a wizard worthy of such honor. Not in my lifetime at any rate. Until very recently, there was no reason to think you or your Squires were or could ever be. Unlike your people, we do not venerate someone whose primary claim to fame was the mere fact of a surprise survival." Harry actually laughed at that. "Your dealings with our Nation since you claimed your birthright were most promising, but that alone would not have resulted in the honors you have received. The basilisk helped, but again alone it was not enough. We wanted someone young; someone not yet mired in the prejudices of your society. But again, that alone could not justify it. Young and open minded means nothing if the person cannot stand and fight. Being a warrior means nothing if the person does not respect our people. And even a young, open-minded and respectful warrior means nothing if he knows nothing of what we wish for in peace. The final measure was your dealings with us as a businessman, for we believe you understand the notions of profit and can appreciate the art of the deal even if a deal went against you. In other words, Lord Potter, you are more like us than most. And as we believe your Squires will follow you, it stands to reason in their own way they can come to understand us as well. For lack of a better term, this was a business investment; one which only time will tell whether it was a wise one."

"Hopefully, business can remain profitable without needing to lead Cohorts," Harry said.

"Indeed," Grisha agreed. "Such a contingency would be bad for business no matter how it turns out in the end. Naturally, winning such a scenario would be the desirable outcome and better for the bottom line long term. But it is true that business would suffer in the interim. Unfortunately, we believe the Cohorts will have to be called at some point."

Harry merely nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was quite the gathering at the Lake House that evening. It was a marriage reception in one way and an opening gathering for the Holidays in another. At least that was the original plan. House Potter and Longbottom were there including all the in-laws which included the Weasley family although they would also be there as Ron and Katie were now Estate Holders as Ron purchased his trunk shortly after leaving Gringotts. True, it would be about a month in Estate time before he and Katie could move in, but House Weasley was now formally part of The Estates. As such, the Bells were present as well. House Black was also there along with their guests. This included the Tonks, Professor Lupin, Cissy Black and the four Muggle girls who were meeting many people for the first time. But it also included some additions as Sirius had invited his own in-laws. Connie's parents were present along with her brother and sister and their families. Also among Sirius's guests were the Finch-Fletchleys including the Earl, his wife and the seemingly ever present Sir John Fitzedward. The Clearwaters and Creeves, however, were not among the guests.

With such a large gathering it would be impractical to seat everyone at the same table "unless you wanted one of those stuffy kind of affairs," Sirius had said. Thus the guests sat at several tables in the large dining room overlooking the lake. They would order their diners from a menu, as opposed to being asked to eat whatever was served.

Once dinner had been cleared away but before the desserts were served, Sirius stood.

"Um … we're not sure if there is or should be some kind of protocol on such occasions as this," he began. "But we felt some kind of address was … um … appropriate and then decided that rather than everyone getting up and giving some kind of speech or whatever, it should be one of us. For those who don't know me, I am Lord Sirius Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Earls of Hangleton and Falthsome, Baron of Savoy and so on and so forth. The others – by that I mean Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom and their multitudinous wives – asked that I do this talking 'cause … well, I don't really know why. Knowing those to lads as I do, it's a fair bet it's not 'cause I'm less likely to say something shocking or some such. But, I am the older of the group by some years and the only one who has attained his family's seat in the Wizengamot – that's like the House of Lords for those not acquainted with our governmental structure and, before you ask, the wizards do not have something like the House of Commons and don't ask me why 'cause I don't know except that we don't and in recent times I guess it's more 'cause we wish to be different or at least don't wish to change or some such nonsense. So, where was I? Ah yes. I was tapped for this not for wisdom or eloquence but because I was seriously outvoted.

"Right then, on behalf of the others who have made this wonderful land possible, I would like to welcome all our guests be they here for this week or the full Holiday and whether this is their first visit or outing or whether they spend almost as much time here as elsewhere. I think we should all begin by congratulating Lord Sir Ronald, Head of Noble House Weasley and Lady Katie who were married today at Gringotts…"

"Head of Noble House Weasley?" Percy Weasley exclaimed. "That's rubbish."

"Not that I want to agree with him," Ron said, "but I don't remember anything like that … ever."

Sirius smiled almost evilly. "Surely, you understand what happened when you accepted your sword?"

"I got the bit about cohorts and beings a Squire, Warrior Class under their law, but so what?"

"By being ennobled by the Goblin nation you were instantly named as the Head of a new Noble House, one that will pass to your children and so forth."

"But it's a Goblin title," Percy protested. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Shut it, Perce," Bill said. "You think 'cause you managed twelve OWLs and made Head Boy it means you know something? Guess again."

"According to A History of Magic," Percy began pompously.

"If you believe any of that tripe is either important or true, Perce, you dumber than I thought," Bill said. "Who cares who invented the self stirring cauldron? And if you believe that rubbish, then you believe that the Goblins lost the last Goblin Rebellion and yet they control all the money and finance which, I should add, was not the case before the last Rebellion. You put faith in a book written by a hack – okay, a respected hack, but a hack nonetheless and taught by a ghost, ipso facto a spirit incapable of either learning or changing its mind. And don't let that Head Boy rot go to your head, as it were. It seems despite that book you've underlined about Hogwarts Prefects, being Head Boy doesn't mean anything once you leave school. If you think it does, then don't come complaining to me when life's not handed to you on a silver platter and you learn you actually still have to work for it."

"I get the bit that the Goblins consider me noble or something," Ron said as Percy seemed too shocked to speak.

"Not just the Goblins," Sirius said. "Well, suffices to say there are elements that will be less thrilled about this than your brother there, but there's nothing they can do about it really, except grumble. This is one of the things not covered in History of Magic. For one thing, both the author of your course book and your Professor don't have much respect or use for Goblins. Then again, I do believe neither was actually swimming in knuts, much less Galleons, so there was little occasion for either to require the services of Gringotts, but that's beside the point. It's possible something like this was left out if only 'cause the last time it happened was over three hundred years ago, before the Statute of Secrecy."

"Last time on your side of the Line," Sir John added, "but point taken."

"Sir John is a Conqueror three times over through inheritance," Earl Denworth said. "The last to earn it in his own right was his grandfather about eighty years ago. He's a Shield Bearer in his own right which is the same as our knighthood. He's also heir to the Dukedom of Exeter and is a Commander of the British Empire so he's knight and noble in both worlds, but that's neither here nor there."

"The Crown is not nearly as dismissive about the Goblin Nation as is the Wizengamot," Sir John added.

"And the Wizengamot Charter is not dismissive either," Sirius said. "Contrary to what you may have been taught, the Charter did not create the Wizengamot. It came later when the first of the fifty-four lines that formed the Wizengamot died off. There was a debate that went on for years about what to do. Should they simply let it go and continue on with fifty-three members or fill the vacancy with a new one? The Charter was the result. In the end, most of the members recognized that lines would invariably die off without a recognized heir and sooner or later the Wizengamot would be reduced to a mere handful, maybe even a single member. The Wizards wanted no King over them in their own affairs for it was bad enough they had to answer to the whims of the Muggle ones – and back then they did. To prevent such a consolidation of power and rule, they came up with the Charter, a magical compact. The Charter set forth the means for filling the vacancy and ensuring continuation of the Wizengamot. As all members at that time were noblemen, ennobled by the various sovereign kingdoms in the isles, they set a preference for noblemen. Thus the seat would be offered to the 'senior' noblemen whose line was without a seat and only if there were no such unseated nobles would the Wizengamot select another of some standing to take up the seat. At the time of the Charter, the Goblin Nation was considered a sovereign thus a Goblin title was no different than an Irish one, or Scottish or Welsh or Anglo-Saxon or Dane, for that matter. As the Charter is a magical compact, our later relationships with the various sovereignties did not change anything."

"So?" Ron asked.

"It means you're Lord Weasley now, Ron," Bill said. "You're not Head of our family, but of your own and that family has a title. That and the three of you are also Knights of the Warrior Class known as a Shield Bearer, which is not a separate Noble title, but equivalent to an Order of Chivalry so on formal occasions you are Lord or Lady Sir such-and-such. "

"When did we get that?" Harry asked.

"Since you didn't have it before, you got it when they gave you your swords. It's automatic which was why it went unsaid."

"It also means you're in line for a seat in the Wizengamot should there be a vacancy," Sirius said. "Right now, there's not and you're not first in line. You classmate Justin Finch-Fletchley's ahead of you as he's in line for an Earldom someday. Hermione's in line as well, assuming she decides to set up what's called a matriarchy."

"A what?"

"A line that passes through her daughters, not sons. Until she does that, which means until she has a daughter, there is a vacant hereditary seat and she is at least twenty-one, her estate is merged with Harry's but she can choose to separate it out one day."

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"Wait a minute," Harry added. "Merged? Does this mean I have more votes or something?"

Sirius nodded. "Seven more for your Conqueror status and you hold five more for now from Hermione's Squire status."

"Why do I get Hermione's votes?" Harry asked.

"The immediate reason is because there is no vacant seat for her … um … House as it were," Sirius said. "As her Husband, you can exercise her votes until such time as she acquires her own seat. As to why you can as her husband? Given that you're Hannah's Consort and not her outright Husband, you tell me?"

"'Cause the law's not fair to witches," Harry said.

"Arguably," Sirius agreed. "Were you to be Hannah's husband, you could gain control of her votes but because those votes come to her as a Regent, they would not pass to her children. By being her Consort you cannot gain control of House Abbott's votes and they can pass to her son in time."

"But won't that be the same for me in time?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all," Sirius said. "House Abbott like most seats is a Patriarchy. Hannah sits as Regent until she has a son who is of age to assume the responsibility. Your line would be a matriarchy. A husband cannot interfere with that once it is active, in other words once you or your daughter takes a seat in her own right. In a matriarchy, males can only act as Regents just as females can only act as Regents in the patriarchal lines. The good news for Harry is he does not need another wife for this new line. All you need is a daughter and a vacancy. As we sit here today, Master Finch-Fletchley can claim right to the first vacancy in the hereditary seats, Ron the next and Hermione the one after that."

"Why am I in front of Hermione? Is that another Wizard thing?"

"Not really," Sirius said. "It is because your nobility is equal, actually. You were ennobled at the same level – equivalent to Viscounts and at the same time and since her votes can be exercised through her Husband for now and yours cannot, you get in first under the Charter."

"That almost seems fair," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "And the best bit is I don't need another wife."

"Regretting the ones you have, Harrykins?" one of the twins said.

"Not at all. And don't forget that by this time next year your little sister'll be one too. But I think we'd all rather not need to have another."


	3. Chapter 3: House Longbottom Revisited

**DISCLAIMER: That part of this world and those characters you've seen before belong to their Creator: JKR. The rest is mine - although I cannot quit my day job as I make no $$$**

A/N: Sorry. This is a day later than planned. But as it's only a day, you only get one chapter for now.

**CHAPTER THREE: HOUSE LONGBOTTOM REVISITED**

**TUESDAY, DECEMBER 21****st**** 1993**

For Neville Longbottom, this was a day he had both been looking forward to and dreading one might say his entire life or at least as long as he could remember. But the reality of it was far more recent. He had been told only a little over a week ago that today would be the day. It might have happened earlier, but St. Mungo's took some convincing. After all, why would two people such as his parents need a private room? And, of course, aside from a cryptic statement that they were going to try a new treatment, there was not real explanation so the hospital took its time in setting it up. But it had been set up and his parents were now in a private just down the hall from the ward where they had spent the last dozen years of their lives.

Neville arrived with his Grandmother and his ladies who were there to support him no matter the outcome. There would only be two others in the room when this was attempted: Sirius Black and his cousin Andromeda. Sirius was the only one who might be able to break the spell his parents had been under all this time, or at least the only one both willing and able to do so. No one was going to suggest that Bellatrix Lestrange would be accommodating, assuming it was even possible to get her to be there and no one, not even Neville, was about to give that psychotic killer a wand even in the remote chance that she might do some good with it.

For his ladies, this was their first trip to see his parents. There were reasons for this, not in the least of which was that his grandmother only brought him to see them five times a year. Once was around Christmas, once was about six months later which meant it had happened before he had bonded or married any of them and the other three times were on their birthdays and his. Their birthdays had fallen during the school year, and his father's had been last spring term. This year his gran had suggested it was more important to spend his birthday with his ladies after all they were not going anywhere. This was before they had learned of a possible cure. The truth was he was relieved a little. While he did love his parents, he never enjoyed the visits. There was little to enjoy about them and their being kept in a ward filled with permanently damaged witches and wizards was depressing to say the least. Had they been in a private room, he would have been more willing to bring his wives and betrothed for a visit. But they had not been. For as long as Neville could remember, he felt the ward where they had been was not unlike a rubbish bin. The people there were broken and no one could or would try to fix them and their families and society had discarded them like rubbish. In all his trips with his gran to that ward, he never once saw anyone else visiting the patients.

He had been brought to see his parents for as long as he could remember. For as long as he could remember he found the trips to be painful but it was only recently that he understood why. He had no memories of his parents from before that terrible attack. They were always the couple sitting or lying in beds side by side and staring off, never seemingly aware of their surroundings. That was certainly the case with his father. Every so often, his mother seemed to react when he was around, almost acknowledging his presence and that of his gran. She would turn her head when they spoke, but never looked them in the eye or even seemed to be seeing at all. It was difficult for him, but every visit was excruciating for his gran. It was only recently that he understood why it upset her so much more than it upset him. He had no memory of the two of them as anything but those vacant gazing near statutes at St. Mungos. His gran remembered them from before when they were alive and vibrant. He had a long talk with her about it after Harry and his family left following the long visit in the time compressed August.

"_I've been wondering about something, Grandmother," Neville said. He was alone with her in a large parlor in the Longbottom Manor that existed only inside one of those very magical trunks. It was a few days after the end of the long visit with House Potter and the still quite secret House Black. Susan, Parvati and Padma were somewhere on the estate, no doubt in Neville's mind that at least one of them (Padma) was probably in the library and another (Parvati) was probably down by the lake. Susan could be at either location or somewhere else. His other girls were away visiting their families for the day. His Grandmother turned to him._

"_Yes Neville?" she said._

"_Why are my parents in that place?"_

"_We've discussed this before," she said somewhat dismissively._

"_No really," Neville disagreed. "Until now, I've asked and you've maintained they are there because they're not well and there they're being taken care of. And although I know I've asked on several occasions, I also accepted that explanation."_

"_You don't?" Augusta began. "You don't believe me?"_

"_I believe that you believe that to be the case," Neville said. "I don't, however, believe it is either necessary or appropriate."_

"_Neville, I know you miss them…"_

"_Do I? Do I really? Grandmother, I don't want to sound callous, but I have no memory of them to miss. For me, they have always been that way. As painful as it is for me to see them that way, I'm sure it's far more so for you. I feel sorry for them, but for me 'loss' is not the right word. I am as much an orphan as Harry was until recently except my parents were not truly dead and buried. Neither were Harry's, it turns out. But until very recently, not even he knew that. But aside from you and me, to the world my parents might as well be. This is much harder for you because you do have someone to miss. My parents were not those two poor people in that place, but people who lived and laughed and then, one day, had that all taken from them and they were left in that place. What happened to them is all that much harder because you knew what they were and had hopes for what they could be. I know only what I'm told about that and until just recently that there was no hope."_

_"It would seem there is hope…"_

_Neville nodded. "But not certainty, as no doubt you are aware. We can't be certain that it'll work. But we're not even there yet seeing as there are but two people who could help them and one won't and the other can't right now. Harry and House Potter seem confident that in the end Lord Black will be a free man. But until he is? We can't say how long that will take. For now, we can only hope it will be soon and hope that he can help them. But there is no certainty."_

"_We will never know if we don't try," Augusta said softly._

"_And we will try. But I have made a decision one way or another, Grandmother."_

"_Without discussing…?"_

"_Without discussing. I may not be able to take up our House Seat, but I do believe I can make this decision as Head of House Longbottom. Whatever happens, my parents are coming home."_

"_But … but Neville, if it doesn't work…?"_

"_Then they'll be cared for here."_

"_That … that's just not done!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_It just isn't."_

"_I see. And that is the wrong answer, Grandmother. It may have been the right one, the best one, up until now. But now I see it as unnecessary and the wrong thing to do. Regardless of everything else, Frank and Alice Longbottom are Longbottom's and as they are not violent, or a threat, or anything like that and as it seems our society sees no reason to help them or even allow them a small amount of dignity, then it falls to the family to do right by them. As Neville the Heir, I was powerless to do anything but think about it. As Head of House Longbottom, however, I will say this: no Longbottom shall ever be cast aside like that again!"_

"_I didn't…"_

"_No, Grandmother. You did not. You were told what was expected and you accepted that because you could think of no alternative; after all you're not a Healer and they're supposed to know better. But what have Healers done for them lately that we cannot do as well if not better? We have hundreds of Elves. Here they will be cared for and they will not be forgotten like those other poor people. Nor will they only be remembered on birthdays and on Christmas. They might never come back to you and I might never truly know them as they once were, but here they will be with family and have a sense of dignity even if they are incapable of appreciating it. And years and years from now, when I finally meet them in the hereafter, they will know that I did not cast them aside because it was convenient or because doing otherwise was just not done. Let the others just not do it. House Longbottom will not follow that lead!"_

_A long silence followed. Madam Longbottom had turned away for the moment and Neville thought she was gathering herself for a scolding. Then he noticed her shoulders shaking oddly. "Grandmother? Are you alright?"_

"_Conflicted," she replied as she regained her composure._

"_Oh?"_

"_You have never stood up to me as you just have," she said somewhat indignantly. "I will admit it was disconcerting. But you are right and I had not thought about things that way; not even in passing. I'm not sure I would have reached the same decision even if I had. But just now you proved without a doubt that not only are you Lord Longbottom, but that you are probably… I'm not sure my husband would have made such a decision or my son for that matter. It would seem all my fears over the years were for nothing in the end and for that I am grateful."_

"_Fears? You mean about whether I was a Squib?"_

"_I was certain you were not, but could not prove it which raised doubts. It didn't help that my people and your mother's people thought that way. It's hard to explain. Deep down, I knew you were magical and probably very much so and believed your seeming lack of manifestation was due to the fact that you were always in control of yourself even at a very young age. Accidental magic is, after all, a reflection of a loss of control. You were and are thoughtful and analytical, more so than most I should think and certainly more so than your father was at comparable ages._

"_But that was not my only fear. It compounded my fears for certain, but the one overarching concern was one that a wand alone would never alleviate. Whatever else you might believe and however I might seem to you – and to others come to think of it – I was not born to be the dowager Lady Longbottom."_

_Neville chuckled. "Something tells me little girls don't dream of that."_

"_Indeed not, and especially from my family. Yes, we are an old line and I would like to think a respectable one. But my people were never truly wealthy nor powerful politically. True, there are Ancient and Noble Houses in my ancestry, but that was long ago. Your grandfather did not marry me for what my family could bring to enhance his house, aside from myself that is. I'd like to think I was brought up well. But I dare say I was not raised to be the Head or Regent of an Ancient and Noble House. I was not to worry about such things overmuch. After all, when I joined this family and when your father was born your grandfather was still second in the line of succession. Had things worked out the way my husband and I supposed, it's probable your grandfather would still be but the heir apparent._

"_Instead, between the War and the Dragon Pox, the Head of House fell to your father when he was barely out of Hogwarts from my point of view. It fell to him not long after he married your mother and well before you were born, as you well know. I was the dowager long before my time and your mother was the Lady Longbottom long before her time. The three of us: your father, your mother and I all expected much, much longer apprenticeships as it were. Fate, it seems, had different notions. True, House Longbottom was hardly alone in this regard. But our custom and tradition was not to expect the dowager or the widow to be the one who raises the next Lord to his duties. After all, I can no more access the family archives than make the sun rise so how was I to learn more of the history than I had been taught before it all fell apart?"_

"_I think you've done quite well, Grandmother."_

"_Thank you, Neville. Until very recently, I had no way to be sure I was even close to doing well. I don't mean I didn't think I had or that you are or will or could be a fine Lord Longbottom. I believed you could be, but could not be certain. That's not because of the questions others had about your magical ability. Until recently, you had not been tested nor was it reasonable to think you would be any time soon. After all, you're still some eight years away from your House Seat and I had not really seen a possibility that you would show me, yourself or anyone really what the next Lord Longbottom is truly like. As you said earlier, until recently you were but the heir. But with all that has happened since you came back from school and all you have had to handle, and the decisions you have made in that time for the future of our family, I dare say you will make a most worthy Lord Longbottom. I believe it truly was who you were meant to be, much as your friend Harry was meant to be Lord Potter. I look forward to seeing what you manage. What I'm trying to say, Neville, is I am … I am so proud of you."_

"_Thanks, Gran. I'll try to do my best."_

"_Of that I have no doubt whatsoever. Actually, you will do your best. You always have. You're incapable of not doing so. And so it will be fun to watch the fallout from all of this."_

The group from House Longbottom stood outside the door to the private room where the now former Head of House and his wife lay oblivious to all that was happening. Neville hesitated to enter and the others with him noticed.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Padma asked. She and Sally-Anne were holding his hands.

"Just a little nervous and a little worried," he said.

"It might not work," Tracy said. "That's understandable."

"Actually, that's not it," Neville replied. "I'm worried it might work for one and not the other. It doesn't change what we intend to do at all, but that would be … difficult. I'm also worried what they'll think about all of this. After all, I'm now their Head of House and the last time they saw me I was still a baby."

"You needn't worry about that, Neville," Augusta said. "If there are problems in that regard, I'll set them straight."

"I'm sure you will, Grandmother. I'd rather that it would not be a problem."

"Understandable," Augusta replied. "But I think they will understand in short order. Your mother will once she realizes the time that has passed. Your father will probably be quite relieved, to be honest."

"He will?"

"I should hope so! He was not raised to assume his responsibilities when he did. When he finished Hogwarts, his grandfather had only recently assumed the role of Head of House and there was no reason to think he had to assume the role of Heir Apparent for some time. He became an Auror. I suppose he could have become little more than a socialite as is far too often the case. But Longbottoms have never been so irresponsible which may explain why the family has survived intact down the centuries while others have lost so much of what they once had. He was not supposed to take a more active interest in the politics and finances of the House until his father became Head which, it was assumed, was many decades away. In all probability, it would not be until sometime after you had finished Hogwarts and started a family of your own, or so it was thought. As you know, the War changed everything."

"But Grandfather and Great Grandfather died in the Dragon Pox outbreak," Neville began.

"Indeed. Such things have happened before, although not as devastatingly so to House Longbottom. But were it not for the War, that outbreak may not have been as destructive or disruptive as it was. Moreover, there is what happened to your father and mother and that was a direct result of the War. It was also why you've been raised as you have. You have known for as long as you can remember that you would be Head of House at a young age. You've been prepared for that role and for an early ascension. I cannot say your preparation has been complete, only that I have done the best I can to prepare you. I would like to think that you are more prepared for it now than your father was at any point. I have told you that I think that is the case. But whatever your father's thoughts on the matter may be, the undeniable fact is you wear the ring of House Longbottom and the magic has passed to you and he is aware that once the magic passes on it can never pass back. Unless my memory fails me, I should think he will be quite relieved. He always felt he could do more for the House from behind the scenes, as it were. Still…"

"There might be a problem?" Neville asked with concern.

"Well, for one thing we have to assume that whoever messed with the memories of the Perks and Patils may well have done the same thing to your parents so they might not recall you were betrothed many times over. Even if they do remember those betrothals and the one they made with House Bones, they certainly could not have memories of House Davis or Greengrass. That and I should expect that neither of them anticipated any marriages while you were still in school. And there is the little matter that Lord Black will be there should they revive and the last word they had on him was the same as the rest of our world. I dare say this may well prove amusing."

"You've been spending too much time with the Goblins I should think," Neville chuckled. "Right then, let's do what we came here to do then."

The small crowd that was now House Longbottom entered the private room. There were two beds each with its own patient. Both of whom appeared to be awake, although neither Frank nor Alice responded in any way to the arrival of their visitors. Aside from the two patients in their beds, the only other people in the room were Andi Tonks and Sirius Black.

"We're all here then," Sirius began.

"Just how is this going to work?" Augusta asked.

"Lord Black will perform the counter-curse," Andi said.

"Seems easy enough," Sirius commented.

"We will do them one at a time," Andi continued. "It might be possible to do them simultaneously, but the journals I've read do not say that. The truth is, our distant ancestor who came up with this curse never did two at once so we really have no idea if the counter-curse can do two at once. I would recommend we begin with Alice Longbottom…"

"Is there a reason for that?" Augusta asked.

"She seems the most responsive of the two to outside stimuli. That might mean something or nothing at all."

"It's not like our ancestor went out of his way to test all possible permutations of the curse," Sirius said. "We're not even sure exactly how it works or what it does. His notes were…"

"Disappointingly vague," Andi continued. "Our ancestor only tried it out twice and the 'subjects' were somewhat willing volunteers."

"He did it on his kid," Sirius said with disgust. "His daughter, to be precise. He put her under and pulled her out. Made some less than clear notes on what she told him it was like and then moved on to something else. Rather surprised my cousin used the spell at all, to be honest. Given the notes, aside from locking you into a fantasy it's harmless and she certainly was not into such … mundane magics."

"So, we don't even know exactly what this curse does?" Susan asked.

"Not exactly, no."

"But, they'll be okay, won't they?" Neville asked.

"As far as we know, yes," Sirius replied. "But we can't say for certain. The wizard who came up with the curse never kept it on for more than a week or so."

"Long enough to say that the victim was rendered … well, as you can see," Andi added. "He was also able to note that the victim was sufficiently responsive to eat or drink with assistance. They could not do that themselves. Someone had to hold the cup for them and spoon feed them, but they would respond to that. Otherwise, they were entirely helpless and in any event without such care he was certain they would die of either thirst or starvation in time; most likely thirst since starvation takes longer. His notes indicated that the victim revived with little difficulty when the counter-curse was employed and suffered disorientation if they were awake when it was applied."

"Why?" a few asked.

"The subject said it was as if the world she had been in dissolved and suddenly she was somewhere else entirely. She was unaware she had been under a spell before that happened. The inventor noted that the disorientation was much less when the spell was countered while the victim was asleep. In that case, to the victim it was more like waking up after a particularly vivid dream. Beyond that, we know very little and I cannot say with any certainty what will happen. These two have been under the effects of that curse for twelve years. Physically, they could be far worse. But they are frail because they've been practically bed ridden this whole time and have had very little physical activity. Even if mentally they come out of it with little difficulty, physically it could well be months before they've recovered as it will take months of careful exercise to restore their muscles and bones to where they should be. In other words, they will not be able to walk without assistance…"

"But my mother does walk," Neville said. "She does most every time I visit. Not far, I'll grant you, but she does."

"Interesting," Andi said writing something down. "That's … unexpected and I can't explain that. Her patient notes are silent on that point. Although it would explain why the notes indicated she seems more responsive than her husband. Still, she is frail so don't expect her to just get up and go about life as if nothing has happened."

"It could mean she's somehow less affected by the spell, couldn't it?" Parvati asked.

"It could," Andi agreed. "It could mean anything or nothing. We just don't know."

"And our ancestor was so verbose in his notes on the subject," Sirius grunted. "As in not at all. So, Andi, how do you want to do this?"

"The notes did suggest that the disorientation is less if the victim is asleep when the counter-curse is applied," Andi said. "Given their physical condition and the time they've been under, I'd recommend anything that reduces the shock of revival. In this case, we put them into a sleep and then apply the counter curse. Whether we should revive them after or allow them to awake on their own time is another question, one for which I have no answer."

Sirius nodded. "I'm just the wand waver here. You're the Healer. Whatever you think is best. I just hope I get the incantation pronunciation right – or better yet hope it doesn't matter."

"How hard can that be?" Astoria asked. "It's Latin or Greek, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's Briton," Sirius said, "or at least that's what the notes say."

"A form of Gaelic then," Padma nodded. "Surely you had that in Charms. We do."

"Wrong Briton," Sirius replied. "The Celts were not the first peoples in these Isles. Actually, as I understand there were only ever a small handful of true Celts. Those who lived here adopted the language and cultural traits from across the Channel probably through trade or something. The Gaelic languages were not original to this land. According to the notes, the incantation comes from a much older language, one that has disappeared entirely."

"Which means it could just as well have been made up," Andi supplied. "Writing as we know it came here with the Romans and they were not inclined to study the local languages and copy them down. But it is the incantation described so one must assume that whether it is what our ancestor claims it to be or whether he made it up, it will work."

"So long as it works, does it matter what language the incantation is?" Neville asked.

"You're right," Sirius said. "We can discuss such things later. Let's do this." He finished by pulling his wand and pointing it at Neville's catatonic mother.

"Do you wish me to put her under?" Andi asked although it was not clear whether she was asking Sirius or Neville. They both nodded. Andi retrieved a vial of some sort from a bag she had placed on a nearby table and placed it to the woman's lips. Whether the woman responded instinctively or out of some distant degree of consciousness was unknown but she drank the potion. Within a minute or so she was asleep, or at least that was how she appeared to everyone.

Sirius waved his wand in an intricate pattern and then as it came to rest pointing at the woman he uttered an incomprehensible incantation. It sounded both guttural and musical at the same time. There was a blue flash of light from the end of the wand and Neville's mother glowed in a magical blue for a brief moment. When the glow faded, she remained there in what looked like a peaceful sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Did it work?" Neville asked.

"It didn't kill her," Sirius said. "To be honest although the notes did not say so, I was worried about that."

"Oh?"

"Some of our ancestors had a twisted sense of humor," Andi explained. "Although nothing we read indicated the particular crafter of the spell and countercurse we're dealing with was one of those. As for whether it worked, we'll have to wait for the potion to wear off and for her to wake up on her own to know."

There was then a groan. It was not from Neville's mother or any of the others standing about her bed. It was followed immediately by what sounded like "Bugger!" They all turned to see the source of the exclamation and saw Frank Longbottom looking at them in confusion.

"Frank?" Augusta asked.

The man who had been utterly oblivious to everything for years nodded. "Mama?" he asked in a soft voice.

Augusta practically rushed over to her son, or at least moved as quickly as possible while behaving in an apparently and deliberately dignified manner. Andi was close behind followed by Neville while Sirius stared at his wand in confusion.

"Don't speak," Andi said. "Not until you take a potion. Do you know where you are, Sir?"

He nodded his head, then shook it and then shrugged.

"I think he thinks he knows but can't say for certain," Augusta said.

"You're in St. Mungos," Andi began.

Frank nodded.

"I think that's what he thought," Augusta said.

Andi walked over to the table and retrieved another potion from the bag and returned to the side of Frank's bed.

"You're wife is sleeping now, Mr. Longbottom," Andi said. "I'm Andi Tonks, a Healer here at St. Mungos and I've been doing what I could for you and Alice for some time."

"She's the only one in this rotten place who never gave up on you two," Augusta said.

"You and your wife have been here for a long time," Andi said. "I could just give you a glass of water and see how long and how much you want to talk, but you haven't spoken in some time and it would tire you out. This potion will strengthen the muscles in your jaw, throat and your tongue. You will be on a similar potion for some time during your rehabilitation. Do you understand?"

He nodded. She placed the bottle to his lips and he attempted to take it himself but his arm seemed to fail. He drank the potion.

"Alice?" he asked seconds after he swallowed.

"We'll see," Andi said. "She was asleep when the countercurse was cast and we have to wait until she wakes up. Although why you responded is a puzzle seeing as the countercurse was applied to her."

"Counter …?"

Andi nodded. "Most of the Healers here who know of your case believe that you and Alice are suffering from long term exposure to the Curciatus Curse."

"No," he said.

"I agree with you."

"How long?"

"It's December 21st, 1993."

"No. Not that curse."

"No, it wasn't."

"M-my son?"

"He's here," Augusta said.

Neville walked up into his father's line of sight. "Hello," he said nervously.

"Big," Frank said.

"He's not the biggest in our year," Tracy said. "But he's not anywhere near the smallest either."

Frank looked at the source of the voice with a questioning expression.

"Can he handle a long story?" Neville asked Andi.

"So long as he's not the one telling it, I can't see why not."

Neville nodded. "I don't know what you remember," he said to his father. "You and Mum were attacked by four Death Eaters: Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, her brother-in-law and Barty Crouch Jr."

Frank's eyes widened at the last name. "Didn't know the other one," he said. "Barty?"

"The son of the then head of DMLE," Susan answered. "They're all in Azkaban and have been for a dozen years."

"You and Alice survived the attack, obviously," Augusta said. "You were brought here and they believed the two of you had suffered overexposure to the Cruciatus Curse."

Frank nodded. "Possible. They used it a lot. But it wouldn't…"

"No it wouldn't," Andi said. "If it had been just that you and your wife would've recovered in a few weeks at the longest, but neither of you did. The Healers assigned to your cases assumed yours' was an extreme case. Nothing in the literature supports that conclusion, but nothing explained why the two of you failed to respond to treatment. That is nothing until very recently…"

She was interrupted by a groan from the other bed. "Feels … like … Bludger," the feminine voice complained.

"Mum?" Neville asked.

"Neville," she said. "Thought … you were … dream. Frank?"

"I'm here," he said.

"What … happened? Why … so … tired?"

"You haven't used your voice in a long time," Andi said. "Your body's not used to it. I have a potion that'll help but I do advise you not to be too chatty."

Alice nodded. She was given the potion. "What happened," she asked again. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Healer Andromeda Tonks," Andi said.

"Don't know you," Alice began suspisciously.

"You and your husband were behind me at school and I left after taking my O.W.L.s, finishing my education abroad. My husband and I returned after the War. My husband and I were hardly alone in leaving, but we are among the few who chose to return. As for where you are, you're in St. Mungos."

"How long?"

"You were admitted November 5th 1981. Today is December 21st 1993."

"Twelve years?" Alice gasped. "Neville?"

"I'm here," Neville said.

Alice looked at the voice and for a moment had a surprised expression on her face. But the moment quickly passed.

"I remember you," she exclaimed. "You came to visit us in that place from time to time. But try as I might, I couldn't speak to you…"

Neville nodded.

"What place?" Andi asked.

"Where we were," Alice said. "Don't know where it was. Neville was the only visitor and that wasn't often at all. He was always bigger than the time before."

"Who else was in that place?"

"Just Frank and I. There was no one else anywhere."

"Except," Frank added, "I never saw our son. Thought she'd gone 'round the twist on occasion. Can't blame her, though. Wherever we were we knew it wasn't real. Not right off, mind you, but it didn't take long to figure that out."

"What do you remember?" Andi asked.

"Day after day in that place," Alice said. "Aside from Neville from time to time, no visitors. Nothing to do but sit and wait for something to happen and nothing ever did."

"The food was forgettable," Frank added. "No idea what it was, just that it was food."

"You were in the long term spell damage ward at St. Mungo's," Neville began.

"We were shelved?" Alice gasped.

Neville nodded sadly as Sally-Anne asked: "Shelved?"

"It means the Healers had given up on them," Andi said. "Most of the people in that Ward never leave and as far as I know are never cured. Few ever improve. Few have any visitors as most families write them off as well. Augusta and Neville visited the two of you regularly which is far more than most families have been known to do."

"But why were we…?" Alice began.

"The two of you failed to respond to all known treatments. You were both in a 'persistent catatonic state' although you, Alice, were somewhat responsive when Neville was present…"

"I was afraid that it was the way out, but only I could use it and if I did, Frank would be left behind. Frank believed me when I said I saw Neville, but he never could see our son. I saw Neville from time to time and knew he was real and if I could connect with him I'd be free of that place. But I couldn't leave Frank. It was both of us or neither of us."

"At least you came to visit," Frank said.

"I now think we should've done more," Neville said. "Until very recently we had no reason to believe you would ever get better. We hoped you would, but the Healers had no answers. But you were not raving lunatics and not dangerous. We should've brought you home. We learned of what truly happened to you only a couple of months ago and that it might be reversible. But even if what we tried today failed, we were going to bring you home regardless. You deserved that dignity. You were and are still family. The only reason we waited this long at all was Gran felt – and I agreed – that we should bring you home over a school Holiday."

Both of the older Longbottoms looked at their son with surprise.

"You agreed?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"It was necessary," Augusta said. "After all, even though we could care for you at home, there is a rule at St. Mungos requiring approval of such a transfer to outside care from the patient's Head of House."

"Who's Head of House? Can't be Neville 'cause he's too young and unless they really changed the rules, it can't be you Mother. Pretty sure being his guardian and our House Proxy doesn't make you Head of House."

"It doesn't," Augusta said. "Neville became Head of House Longbottom six months ago."

"But … but I'm not dead," Frank said softly.

"You never really wanted to be Head," Alice said. "You signed over almost all the responsibilities to Augusta the day your father died."

"True, but that's not the point. He could only become Head if I was dead unless I abdicated in his favor, I suppose, but I'm pretty certain I never did that."

"By law it's dead or subjected to a permanent incapacity," Augusta said. "You both had been so designated a long time ago."

"Permanent incapacity only works if Neville was of age, which he's not and you could not have emancipated him for that purpose."

"True," Augusta nodded. "There is a rule against that. But assuming I could, my granting his emancipation at his age is not the only way he could attain his rights under the circumstances."

"I'd have to be dead or squibbed and he'd have to be married. I'm not squibbed, am I?"

"The effect of the spell you were both under was indistinguishable from a total loss of magic while you were under it," Andi said. "Neither you nor your wife had a detectable magical signature. Apparently the 'trap' the spell creates is to turn your magic entirely inward to keep you bound in whatever would your minds created for you. Until the spell was countered, you were effectively squibbed. While you've been talking I did check and while each of you are suffering from mild magical exhaustion, your magic is back and you should make a full recovery."

"I'm not aware of any spell that does anything like that," Alice began.

"Neither was anyone else, which was why you were where you were for so long."

"What did happen to us?" Alice asked. "One minute Frank and I were being held under the Cruciatus, then that bint muttered some made up incantation and I was somewhere else – a house of some sort. Frank showed up a moment later. He arrived in another room, it seems. But we couldn't get out."

"Interesting," Andi said. "Did she also cast that spell on you, Frank?"

"No," Frank replied. "Or not that I know. She cast something at Alice and I was somewhere else too."

"And we cast the counter-curse on Alice, but it was you that woke up as it were. The two of you aren't bonded by any change, are you?"

"Don't be silly," Augusta began.

"Is it important?" Alice asked.

"Could explain a fair few things, especially how one spell affected the both of you when it should not have at all," Andi replied.

"We are bonded," Alice said. "Magical disconnect my Fifth Year. Frank was my friend and he agreed to help me."

"You never said…" Augusta began.

"You always wondered why I felt it necessary to move out right after I finished school, Mother," Frank said. "Our bond was fairly stable, but Dumbledore did offer quarters together at school so she could finish and I figured why not since married Auror Trainees were allowed to live 'at home' with their spouse rather than in the barracks. One look at the barracks and I knew where I was going to choose. And you always wondered why we married the Monday after she finished Hogwarts. True, you and Father adored Alice and thought she was a fine choice, but I do remember you thought we were rushing things."

"Especially when it was soon apparent I was not expecting," Alice chuckled. "So yes, we're bonded. I know it's incredibly rare…"

"Seems to be a lot of it going 'round," Neville said.

"Maybe it's contagious?" a voice suggested.

"Probably just that people don't talk about it," another observed, "so it's therefore more commonplace than most would believe."

"I'm not aware of any other bonded couples," Alice said.

"Probably 'cause there isn't a sign on our forehead telling the world we're bonded," a voice said. "But you knew the Potters and they were. And so are the other Potters, and the Weasleys and Blacks and us."

"Blacks?" Frank began. "Find that hard to believe!"

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Alice asked.

"I can understand the Blacks assuming we're talking 'bout the same Blacks. But just 'cause my father was a doormat and my mother was a troll doesn't mean all Blacks were or are vile," a male voice commented.

"Sirius Black?" Frank asked as he saw the owner of the voice who had been in back. It was hard to know what the reaction would have been if Frank had access to a wand. "Thought they did you for the murder of James and Lily Potter!"

"They seem to have forgotten one rather important little detail," Sirius began.

"You didn't do them?"

"Okay, two details. They also forgot the bit about giving me a trial."

"Thought you confessed."

"Still had a right to trial even if I did, which I did not," Sirius said. "No one seemed to notice or care. Never had a visitor. Not even from a down on his luck solicitor. And here I thought they queued up for a chance at a fee even if it seemed to be a losing proposition for the client. So, one day a few months ago I decided I'd done my bit for society and released myself on my own recognizance."

"What did you mean by 'us'?" Alice asked again although it seemed she was again ignored.

"Don't think it works that way," Frank said.

"It doesn't," Neville agreed. "Quite the news when he up and left the place. Had the whole country in a panic – well most of it at any rate. The Minister for Magic offered a huge reward for his body seeing as no one had ever successfully escaped from the place before."

"And he means body," Sirius said. "Seems they were quite put out and did not want me in any condition where I might object or hire a solicitor. Fortunately there were a small few such as Neville and Augusta and others who were not so intent on seeing to my untimely demise and felt that a proper trial was in order so they set up a Manor Court with a few Houses – Potter, Bones, Abbott and Longbottom – as adjudicators – and, well it was mostly a full acquittal."

"Mostly?"

"They did do me for being an unregistered animagus, but I got a small fine and time served for that bit."

"But the Auror's knew…"

"Doesn't count, apparently," Sirius shrugged.

"What did you mean by 'us'?" Alice asked again, more forcefully.

"I'm sorry," Franks and Sirius said in unison.

"Someone said 'and us' about the bonds. It wasn't Augusta, or the Healer or Black so it was one of these young people and she said 'us', not 'me'. To me that means she and Neville as there is no other 'us' in this room that qualifies."

"Do you remember making any arrangements for me or about me when I was little?" Neville asked.

"Know I had something drawn up just in case," Frank said. "I made sure Mother would become your Guardian and continue to hold our House Proxy."

"What about betrothal agreements?"

"Odd," Frank said after a long pause. "I don't recall that ever coming up. Do you Alice?"

"We must've discussed it," she said. "We had friends who … who had girls and needed the protection of such agreements. But I don't remember doing anything…"

Neville sighed. "We thought that might be the case. And this will take some time.

"It seems Mum was hit with a Black family special, as Sirius and some others have called it. A long while back, some of Sirius's ancestors at least dabbled in Spell Crafting and that spell was one of their creations. You two probably know more about what it does than anyone so I won't try to explain what we think about it. Apparently, only the caster and her Head of Family can do the counter-curse; assuming they know of it and are willing and I think it's fair to say that Bellatrix Lestrange would not be willing."

"They wanted to know what we knew about what happened to Voldemort," Alice began. "She threw that spell when it sounded like the Auror's arrived. I have no idea why they think we would've known anything."

"I can guess," Neville replied. "V-voldemort was targeting two families when things went pear shaped for him. The Potters were one and we were the other one. Actually, he wasn't so much targeting the families as he was Harry and myself."

"Why would he be targeting a couple of babies?" Alice asked.

"You mean aside from the obvious bit that he was a nutter?" Sirius asked.

"We can't say here," Neville said. "Not specifically. But the short of the matter was he came to believe that a young baby boy would be his undoing and Harry Potter and I somehow fit the bill based on the timing of our births, apparently. His followers knew we were targets but not why so when things went very badly for him when he went after Harry, the followers came looking for us. But there are other things going on not related to that war at all.

"You don't remember betrothal agreements but the two of you did enter into them well before that night," Neville began changing the topic.

"Them, as in more than one?" Alice asked surprised.

"There were three or four, depending on how you count them," Neville said.

"Why would we do that?" Frank and Alice asked almost in unison.

"In this regard, Harry and I are more identical than identical twins," Neville chuckled nervously. "We both were born with compatible magic with two young witches. Well, I was. When he was born only one of his was and the other came a little over a month later. In both cases, one was a Muggle Born girl and the other was not."

"Two witches?" Alice asked. "Is that even possible?"

"It's obviously possible given that it's happened to both Neville and Harry," Augusta said. "But you are correct in assuming there's no record of it happening before."

"A thorough search of the Ministry Archives has shown that there have been a few other multi-bond possibilities in the past," Andi said. "None within our lifetimes and until Neville and Harry, none of those bonds formed."

"This is more than the possibility of a bond," Alice said. "You've bonded already, haven't you?"

"Well," Neville nodded, "to the extent we can at our age. Too young to magically consummate, you see. But the bonds are forming…"

"All of these girls?" Alice gasped.

"No," Neville said, "but the bonding affects all of them. This is Sally-Anne," he began.

"Hi," Sally-Anne said.

"She's the Muggle Born I share compatible magic with. Not long after you learned that fact, you made it a point to become friends with her parents and eventually to let them know about magic, about the fact that Sally-Anne's a witch and about compatible magic and what that could mean."

"Like you, they lost their memory of that until this past summer," Sally-Anne said. "When it came back to them, they remembered they agreed to a betrothal. If Neville and I bonded, we would be married and my parents accepted the possible consequences of that marriage."

"Namely the possibility that it would mean I'd have more than one wife seeing as there was another young witch out there I might bond with and before you ask, no one knew for certain whether one bond cancels the possibility for another. As Harry and I learned this summer, a bond will happen or it won't. But if one happens, it does not prevent another from forming. It seems to encourage it actually. You and Harry's parents faced with the same possibility set things up in case one or the other or both bonds formed."

"So you bonded at school?" Alice asked. "Same House, I suppose."

"Uh, no," Neville began.

"Neville's in Gryffindor and I'm in Hufflepuff and our bond began this past summer. But we've been friends since practically the beginning of First Year. We met as bench partners in Herbology."

"Neville's got a real talent for that," another said. "He's way ahead of our year and maybe all the others as well. A study group formed 'round him a few weeks into First Year."

"This is Parvati," Neville said indicating the owner of the voice. "I share a bond with her twin sister Padma..."

"I'm Padma," another girl said. To both Alice and Frank, the only way to tell the two apart was they wore their hair differently and were wearing different outfits. "I wasn't part of Neville's Herbology group 'til this year. I sat next to Neville in Transfiguration First Year and he asked for help so I helped and we became friends. Didn't know about the bond, though. I don't think that would've mattered. It's easy to be friends with Neville."

"And she's your sister?" Alice began.

"We're identical," Parvati said. "But I was sorted into Gryffindor and Padma's a Ravenclaw. That and I don't share compatible magic with anyone. Our parents entered into a betrothal agreement with you in case these two bonded – and they did of course. But they had no arrangement for me so that agreement said that if no arrangement had been made or was possible when they bonded, I'd marry Neville too. None had been nor can, at least none that can be enforced given our ages. But the age falls away once Neville bonded so the agreement about me became enforceable once Pads and Neville bonded. No complaints here, mind you. We all agree Neville's a good catch and at my age it's not like there's a lot out there I'd want."

"So you'll have to marry Neville as well?" Alice asked.

"We married this past summer."

"Once the bonds began to form I could marry my bondmates regardless of any other rules," Neville said. "Once I could marry, my other betrothals became enforceable at that time if they envisioned a plural relationship, which they all did although for different reasons. Parvarti's was tied only to her sister's bonding and was only if there was no existing arrangement for her, which there wasn't. Susan was tied to my getting married to another."

"Susan?"

"Bones," Susan said.

"Edgar and…?"

Susan nodded. "Line Continuation," she said. "Neville's my Consort. We know my parent's approached you not long after Neville was born to set it up just in case the worst happened and it did, although not as they might have expected. It would only play out this way if my parents … well, if I was my father's only child when he … They died when I was two. A former Death Eater…"

"I'm sorry," Alice said sympathetically.

"Not your fault. I'm also in Hufflepuff and have been part of Neville's Study Group from the beginning, although I didn't know I was betrothed to him 'til it all came out this past summer. And yes, before you ask, Neville and I married a couple days after he had married Padma and Parvati which was a couple days after he married Sally-Anne. The contract you and my parents entered allowed for execution at any time, unless they or I made other arrangements but it would happen the moment he bonded with another. My parents knew he shared compatible magic with someone. That's in our contract. But they didn't know who. Moreover, when they died I went to live with my Aunt Amelia and she was unaware of the contract, it seems."

"She made other arrangements for you?" Frank asked.

"No. My parents' guardianship papers made it clear that no such arrangements would be acceptable. She thought it was 'cause they were opposed to such arrangements. Apparently, my mother said something to that effect to her at some point but Auntie now thinks it was said because this agreement was out there more than any other reason."

"Of course it could also be that she was opposed to such things in most cases," Neville said, "and what happened to you and others happened to her as well and she forgot this was out there entirely."

"Someone messed with our memories, obviously," Frank began.

"We'll get there, although to be honest while we're pretty sure about who did it, we're less sure about the why of it," Neville said. "Anyway, by the time Bellatrix Lestrange and her pals came by, the agreements might well have been forgotten. Gran knew nothing of them."

"Indeed not!" Augusta said. "I might've been more careful with the wording of the agreements I made otherwise."

"My parents would not have minded a bit and neither do I," a new voice said.

"This is Tracy Davis," Neville said.

"Howard and Glenda's girl?" Alice asked. Tracy nodded. "They mentioned they were open to an arrangement a few times, but unless I forgot, we never got around to it."

"You didn't forget," Tracy said. "Augusta made the arrangement not long after what happened to you and your husband. My parents were a little desperate by then or they too might've been more cautious with the wording. While they were not looking to bind me without any other option, they needed a betrothal to keep the undesirables at bay."

"Undesirables?"

"My parents maintained a tense neutrality during the war. My father's business interests practically demanded it but the truth is while we're Purebloods, my parents never bought into that. They could not support the Supremacists at all and would not side with their opponents. Bad for business."

"Not to mention potentially bad for your health," a final voice said.

"I'm sure that was in the back of their minds during the war," Tracy agreed. "After the war, not so much. But those families they loathed were pushing very hard for my hand. Had Augusta known about the other arrangements, it would not have stopped my parents."

Neville snorted. "Tracy was the only one in the room who tried to be upset when it came out I already had four wives, which I did. Her Dad said 'so if a fifth doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me' and her mother said it was still too good a deal to pass up despite what she called a 'minor' misunderstanding. Tracy was…"

"I was confused," Tracy said. "I didn't think a wizard could have more than one wife and said so. Deep down, I had a feeling I had to accept or… Then Daddy said 'Avery, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott or Warrington,' which were the names of the families that were still trying to figure out a way for me to marry their slimeball sons. That lot made it clear they all thought I was their right, as it were, although fortunately it was in words only."

"Not Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, he had words too!" Tracy huffed. "Said he'd be in the mix were it not for the fact that my family wasn't enough of a step up from the Parkinsons. I didn't know Neville before that day at Gringotts. I knew of him of course. We did take Potions and History together, but sat separately. All Daddy had to do was list those names and…"

"She said 'where do I sign?'," Neville laughed. "Fair bet she'd've been really put out if she learned she was not leaving that room as my fifth wife."

"Darn straight I would've been," Tracy said. "This year was sure to be hell had I been consigned to the Pit again. It's not like I chose to be a Slytherin!"

"None of us do," Alice said.

"You were?"

"I meant choose our House," Alice said. "I was sorted into Gryffindor as was Frank. In my family … well, I was the first one not sorted into Ravenclaw in ages so some of them suddenly thought I must've been brain damaged as an infant."

"Harry chose his House," the other girl said.

"Actually," Neville corrected gently, "the hat suggested Slytherin and he made it clear that was not an option. I think the hat was joking myself, but Harry's pretty certain it was serious about that but he was more serious about not being a Slytherin. Pretty sure if the hat had said Slytherin, Harry'd be out the door so fast a Firebolt wouldn't catch him."

"That's five," Frank noted after the others stopped chuckling. "But there are six young ladies here. A sister?"

"Betrothed," the girl said, "and I can't and don't want to get out of it. Astoria Greengrass…"

"I thought it was another name," Alice began.

"Probably thinking of my older sister Daphne," Astoria said. "She's one of Harry's wives now. When you were … well, I wasn't around yet at all. We know the Potters mentioned her to you back then. I mean, we know they mentioned that they and my parents had an arrangement and that there were others. Maybe this arrangement would've happened anyway had things turned out different. I like to think it would have."

"Not married then?" Alice asked Astoria.

"I'm just a First Year. My parents set this up with Madam Augusta not long after I was born and for pretty much the same reasons Tracy's did. They probably thought it would never come to this either for Daphne or me, but knew it was possible for Daphne so really couldn't complain when my turn came. Even with the exceptions to the rules about age though, I'm still too young to marry now. But the summer after next we're off to Gringotts to do it."

"There's an image," Sirius quipped. "Never thought of doing that at Gringotts."

"Get your mind out of the Gutter, Cousin!" Andi snapped.

"Oh!" Neville chuckled catching on. "Really? Why not? Seems you've done just about everything else there."

"The Goblins do find you very entertaining," Susan added.

"The Goblins find him entertaining?" Frank asked. "Why am I not surprised."

"Hey," Sirius began.

"Well, you did almost ignite a Goblin War single handed," Susan quipped.

"Now that was not my fault!" Sirius protested. "Wasn't my fault that Ministry bint went to hex me in the back in the main lobby!"

"We know," Neville said, "but we did hear all about it from Harry who saw the whole thing with his accounts manager."

"I can't believe we have no memory of this," Alice said.

"The Gringotts thing was recent and you were still out of it," Sirius replied.

"I meant the betrothals! My word Frank, you'd think after all these years he'd be less annoying."

"In my defense, Azkaban is not exactly a place for social growth," Sirius replied. "Philosophical reflection, possibly. Wallowing in self-pity definitely. But timely maturation? My wife tells me sometimes it's as if I haven't aged a day and she does not mean that in a good way."

"Now don't put it all on the wife," Andi said. "Cissy and I are of a similar mind and we last saw you when you were nine or so; so you can't blame it on that place either."

"He's married?" Frank asked.

"Bonded," Neville said.

"'Bout the only way a witch could put up with him for more than five minutes," Andi teased.

"Do they always tease him like this," Frank asked looking at Neville and Augusta.

"He still pranks," Neville shrugged. "It's a fair exchange."

"Why don't we remember?" Alice asked trying again to get back on topic. "It can't be obliviation. There's a lot I do remember and no odd gaps."

"Memory cap, we think," Neville answered. "It's what happened to most of the others. With regard to our family, we don't know why, but we have a good suspicion as to who did it."

"Who?" Frank and Alice asked.

Neville handed each of them a parchment. As Frank finished scanning it he exclaimed: "That bastard!"


	4. Chapter 4: Schemes and Counter-schemes

**DISCLAIMER: That part of this world and those characters you've seen before belong to their Creator: JKR. The rest is mine - although I cannot quit my day job as I make no $$$**

**CHAPTER FOUR: SCHEMES AND COUNTER-SCHEMES**

**TUESDAY, DECEMBER 21****st**** 1993**

"Mr. Raston? The Chief Warlock is here to see you."

Mr. Raston was the silent partner in the otherwise well known firm of Cuthbert, Throte & Howe which had as prominent a premises on Diagon Alley as any and certainly a more prominent one that the many businesses not in the business of selling things. Most who thought of the firm thought of the three names on the signage, which meant most had little to do with anyone in the firm professionally seeing as the last named member of the firm was buried – quietly – seventy years earlier. Mr. Cyrus Raston was a senior member of the firm, senior enough that he could truly pick and choose his clients and even whether he would handle their matter or pass it on to one of the junior members. Rarely did he make an exception to his elder member policy of taking only those matters that for whatever reason tickled his professional fancy or seemed to be sufficiently intriguing to distract him from whatever it was he did in his office when he had not chosen to handle something. The Chief Warlock was usually an exception, although why the man had gone to an underling on this matter was what made it even more interesting than usual.

He merely nodded in reply to the announcement. The man had scheduled and appointment and he was annoyingly punctual. It would have been a very interesting turn had he been particularly early or late at all.

"Professor," he said standing as Dumbledore entered the office. Regardless of what he might personally think of the client, he treated them all with respect and particularly the ones with money and matters he found interesting and this client tended to have both qualities. It was a pity the man was not in greater need of such services.

"I see your cleaning services have yet to find you office, Cyrus," Dumbledore quipped looking at the piles of papers here and there about the office.

"I'm sure they know where it is," Cyrus replied, "they just know better than to enter. Merlin forbid they come in and tidy up as it were. I know where everything is. The last time they bothered, it took me a month to figure out where they put everything. Have a seat."

"I was surprised to learn you've decided to take on such a banal matter, Cyrus," Dumbledore said as he took a seat.

"One person's banal is another person's fascinations," Cyrus said. "I will admit if you were just the average wizard coming in off the street on a matter similar to this, I probably would not find it worth my effort. But this has two … no … three very unique and intriguing twists that naturally would pique my interest."

"One of those being myself, of course."

"But alone not nearly enough. After all, by default you are what you are and this could fall within such a default were the objects of interest not what they were. Denby was particularly eager to pursue this himself, but it is my opinion he is too inexperienced to be attune to the subtle nuances this matter might raise."

"The matter seems simple enough…"

"If we were talking about a student of no note, in other words many of your charges, perhaps. But we're not, are we?"

"All students are the same in my eyes, Cyrus. I am no more and no less responsible for each and every one of them."

"It is not your eyes which concern me, Albus, nor in this case will those eyes be of concern to the tribunal or the public, come to think of it. They will make a distinction even if the reality is such that no distinction should be possible. And there are recent events to consider, as no doubt you are aware."

"I am quite capable of handling the political ramifications, Cyrus as I told you associate when I brought this matter to this firm."

"I will not doubt you," Cyrus said. "Be that as it may, however, as your representative such concerns must always be a factor in how we present this matter."

"Surely this is a matter of minor consequence, Cyrus. While I will not say this matter is one that arises all the time, the underlying situation is all too typical: a student attempting to behave in a manner he is not yet – assuming he will ever be – mature enough to handle. It is his well being I am concerned about, Cyrus."

"But we're not talking about any student, are we Albus? Forget the rubbish that most of the ignorant masses believe. We are talking about the sole, surviving heir of an Ancient and Noble House and not any such House assuming there ever was a run of the mill one. In time he stands to gain the largest block of votes in the Wizengamot held by any one seat. And that ignores whatever alliances survived the death of the last Head of House and whatever alliances he has or may have in the future. The tribunal is not about to forget such a triviality nor, for that matter, are they likely to view this as you have suggested. They might well see it in a less flattering light at least as far as you should be concerned and, given recent events, I am not confident that you can count on them giving your position the benefit of any doubt."

"I think you're overstating the matter…"

"Am I? Perhaps. But I've been hunting loopholes or trying to close them for fifty years. The associate you brought this matter to in the first instance was technically moving in the correct direction. But that correct direction was entirely wrong given those nuances you think are of minor concern. Were we to handle this as we would a similar case – not that I'm aware of a truly analogous one – many might think your intentions are not at all honorable. The term 'Line Usurpation' springs to mind…"

"I resent the implication!"

"I meant no implication on my part. I did not get where I am in this profession by judging my clients' motives. Why they want something is not my concern. The law tells me whether and to what extent they can succeed and how to maximize the probability of success under the circumstances. Some would wish to believe that should be easy, for the law allows or it does not. You and I are not so simple. We know there are few absolutes. That being said, I cannot counsel actions that clearly are beyond the bounds of the law which I regret was the direction my associate's thinking was taking him even if he had yet to realize it."

"How so?"

"The shortest path is the straight line in a Euclidian universe. In this case, that path would be to undo the mechanism of emancipation."

"That seems to be straightforward enough given his youth and upbringing…"

"That presumes he had any real say in the events in question. You may presume such things. I cannot. The legal truth of the matter is he had no choice and to attempt to undo the underlying transaction would be tantamount to murder without regard to the contractual difficulties."

"You speak of the bonds, I presume?"

"They cannot be broken without killing the parties at issue or at least causing them grievous and irreparable harm, which I cannot counsel."

"It was not my intention to do so."

"The only way to undo the marriages would be to break the bonds giving rise to them. As the marriages are the mechanism of emancipation…"

"I had not seriously considered such a move, Cyrus. My concern has been the potentiality of a breach of a betrothal contract occasioned by those marriages. The penalties for such breach are … severe. I merely hoped to find a way to subordinate those marriages to the outstanding betrothal, given that the young man is in a Plural Marriage, he cannot hide behind the customary family structure."

"Unless that betrothal was signed by the then Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and he had legal capacity to so sign, Albus, I would venture it's neither legally nor magically worth the parchment it is written upon, at least where these other marriages are concerned as they were signed or later ratified by the Head of House Potter."

"Had it not been for rather unforeseeable circumstances, that would not be the case."

"Nevertheless. Reading over my associates notes, it seems that was as you have said, not your specified goal."

"A means to an end," Albus nodded. "But not the one I envisioned."

"A return status quo ante, his notes say but not more. Perhaps he lost the snitch in the stands as it were?"

"I may well have used the term to describe my goal, but by 'status quo ante' I did not mean to undo his bonds, merely his emancipation."

"Unless I'm mistaken, it meant more than that; or at least it was not that simple, Albus. Status Quo Ante would mean as he was a year ago or at least before this summer: unmarried and therefore unable to be emancipated. But, you wrote a letter that may have inadvertently inspired my associate along such lines saying we needed to rethink things in light of recent events and you specifically noted the trial of one Sirius Black."

"Indeed. It is my belief the boy cannot hope to act in the best interests of his House at this time nor should he be expected to take on such responsibility. But the recent exoneration of Lord Black would, were the boy to lose his emancipated status, place him under Lord Black's protection and guardianship. It would be all but turning over House Potter to its enemies and I cannot sit idly by and see that happen."

"Naturally, were he to lose his emancipation and were Lord Black to lose guardianship, it would fall to you, would it not?"

"I hold more than a few guardianships," Albus said. "I held this one until recently."

"And wish to hold it again?" Cyrus suggested.

"I gained nothing from it before and stand to gain nothing were I to hold it again," Albus shrugged. "But as you said earlier, House Potter is no ordinary House and to leave its affairs to a minor – one mind you who was not raised in our world – or worse to Black is not in the interests of House Potter nor our world."

Cyrus sensed a lack of honesty. Then again, he never believed Albus Dumbledore had an honest moment at any point in his long life. There was always something else simmering beneath the man's surface, but as long as it wasn't patently illegal, Cyrus was not above doing the work. Still, it was never a good policy to act innocent at all times. "I assume, Albus, the other betrothal you speak of is the betrothal with the cadet line of the Weasley family, is it not?"

Albus tried not to react to this.

"I did review that for you, in case that detail has been lost," Cyrus said. "It's legal, but hardly beyond question as I told you back then. Given that these other betrothals and their resultant marriages arise from contracts from House Potter and not a mere guardian, I cannot see a way to return to the way things were. But perhaps that's not really the goal at all, is it? My guess would be the goal is the ultimate execution of that contract, is it not?"

"The impairment clause," Albus began.

"Under ordinary circumstances that would be an issue, Albus. But the boy's in a valid plural arrangement, is he not? You may have forgotten more law than most ever knew, but no one knows it all, Albus. Plural marriages are generally not possible under our law and custom. Harems may exist in other cultures, but we never went down that road. That being said, they are allowed under very unusual circumstances such as what we have here…"

"I am well aware of that, Cyrus."

"And what is the legal limit for the number of wives where the law does allow for more than one at a time?" Cyrus asked. There was no answer so he provided one. "None, as in no limit. In theory, the boy's free to marry each and every available witch out there. Thus, his current marriages do not preclude that betrothal and cannot, absent more, constitute an impairment of the contract. I would certainly argue that from his standpoint were he my client and you tried to say he was in breach simply 'cause he's already married and, I should think, I would probably prevail on that point. But, it's not necessary to go down that road I should think."

"Oh?"

"First off, does he know of the betrothal?"

"I pointed it out to him at the beginning of the year."

"Did he object?"

"No."

"So there may be no issue at all."

"I'd rather not deal with uncertainties in this Cyrus."

"I rather thought not. You're time is such that I doubted you were here to socialize. But as I said, my associate was heading down a poor path towards your true goal which is that contract. I would advise make no move against the boy or House Potter for now."

"Do nothing?"

"Didn't say that, did I? No. He's not said he's going to do anything about the betrothal and for now I would take him at his word, at least legally speaking. If such a move becomes necessary, the groundwork must be laid. His default guardian is Lord Black, is it not?"

"House Proxy is with Madam Longbottom, but other affairs would default to Black…"

"Some still do, Albus. His emancipation is not without limitation although from your standpoint as Headmaster it effectively is. Going after the boy for any reason only throws his matters into Black's hands and once there it is much, much harder to wrest them away. You should question Black's status as default guardian. It in no way changes anything right now from the boy's legal perspective and he has no standing to object whereas he most certainly could object to a direct challenge, one which as I said earlier could be painted as a subtle attempt and Line Usurpation. However, all Black stands to lose for now is the right to receive the boy's account statements and approve certain withdrawals, which is hardly a loss to him."

"And the recent events regarding his confinement?" Albus asked.

"Makes him somewhat more sympathetic in one sense and more vulnerable in another. After all, it's not like we'd be seeking control over his estate only over his potential ability to control another, unrelated estate. Certain events place his objectivity and his maturity in question. Few but his relations would care what he does with House Black but most would be concerned if he might be the sort to ruin another's House. He's an easy target, but one you would need to neutralize if it is ever necessary to go after the boy's status."

"I have recently been thinking along similar lines particularly as the boy, not being raised amongst us, cannot possibly have thought through the potential consequences of some of his recent activities. As far as I know, Black's the only adult from our world and the boy's station within it who could have advised him and most likely did given his presence at certain events."

"I'm unaware of any new developments," Cyrus admitted.

"It's not public," Albus said. "I learned of it from my Deputy who was there for the School," he added handing Cyrus a sheaf of parchment. "She was thoughtful enough to take notes. Do you wish me to wait outside while you read through that?"

"Not necessary." Cyrus read through the notes quickly. At this point he needed the gist of it, not the details. "Most seems innocuous enough, but this last bit…"

"Indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Look," Frank said, "Alice and I know the old man's a manipulative old coot, but this is beyond the pale even for him!"

"Why would he do that to our memories?" Alice asked almost rhetorically. "How could he?"

"You were members of his Order of the Pheonix," Augusta began.

"Even that late in the War, the Order was the only group that truly saw Voldemort and his followers as a threat," Frank said. "There are times when we can't pick the allies we'd like, just the ones we can get. I'm sure Father would've preferred someone other than Dumbledore seeing as they had some serious philosophical differences, but there was no one else, really."

"So he messed with everyone's memories?" Alice asked.

"I won't say he did not," Augusta said. "But most of the altered were not members. Still, it gave him access to the families he might not otherwise have had."

"Might've hoped to bring us over to his world view, but having access to us proved to be sufficient when the opportunity arose," Sirius said. "He dealt with those memories within days of the attack on the Potters. Didn't need to do me as I was safely away in Azkaban and as Chief Warlock he could conveniently forget about me and thereby so would the Wizengamot. I've since learned my Grandfather spent the rest of his life trying to get the old codger to at least have a trial and that his excuse was he believed it was best that the past be left where it was."

"He met with a few of us that night, the night it happened," Alice said. "He called Frank and I aside and spoke about a possible threat to Neville…"

"That must've been when he cast it," Sirius said, "unless you now recall a later meeting."

"As far as I remember, that was the last time," Frank said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Or at least the last time before you two wound up in here," Augusta said. "He may also have done it then. It was months before the Healers here came to the conclusion you were not going to recover."

"But why? Was he planning it all along?"

"Well, if he was he's getting very sloppy in his old age," Sirius said. "No. We believe he saw an opportunity and took it."

"Oh?"

"House Potter and House Longbottom have been a thorn in the side of his faction for ages," Augusta said. "What truly bedevils Dumbledore is he couldn't predict how the Potters would vote on any given issue or at least could not control them and with them went a large number of other seats."

"Wait a tick," Alice said, "so our entire world is coming apart at the seams and he's scheming about votes in the Wizengamot? That doesn't make sense."

"It does if you've been thinking long term for a long time," Sirius said. "Dumbledore's thoughts are seldom in the moment. His schemes may be, but his thoughts and goals are years down the road and have been for ages. So yes, the moment was chaotic, but the goal remained unchanged and here was a chance to remove a potential impediment. I dare say had I not been sent off to that island paradise he might well have had a go at me as well. To attain his goal, he had to be positioned to control Harry's future now that his parents were out of the way. Dumbledore may not have known the details, but it's a fair bet he knew Harry's parent's had made some arrangements if the worst should happen and also would have suspected he was not a part of those arrangements. But, if those arrangements never saw the light of day…"

"By default as Chief Warlock it falls to him to make such arrangements," Frank nodded.

"Or assume the responsibility himself, which he did."

"But I'm sure James and Lily had a Will," Alice said. "Not that I saw it or knew what it said, but you just don't fail to have one when you're Head of a House or an adult heir."

"They did. We know you were named as potential guardians for Harry. Can't say where you stood in the pecking order, but we know I was one and so were two other families, those of the young witches with the compatible magic. But no 'interested' party showed up at the reading of the Will so it was sequestered seeing as all the property went to their son. By default that meant the accounts and property fell to Gringotts to manage and Harry became a Ward of the Wizengamot as if there'd been no Will at all which allowed Dumbledore to designate himself as Guardian and thereby ratify decisions he had already made."

"While underhanded it sounds otherwise above board," Frank said.

"We doubt Dumbledore's told anyone about his schemes for Harry, or much of anything else he's been up to either," Sirius said. "I always wondered why he was so opposed to killing in the war 'cause his moral justification seemed out of place given than nothing short of a true fight seemed to work. The more I think about it, the more it seems to me he has no real moral dilemma with killing per se; rather he feels it lacks subtlety intelligence, creativity or maybe even a challenge. Had someone like Voldemort desired to eliminate potential guardians, one can bet he would've been anything but subtle."

"But if all he was really after was guardianship over Harry, why go after our memories of our own arrangements for Neville?" Alice asked.

"Remembering that these are but theories that fit the facts," Andi said, "it would appear that memory loss was a consequence of his actions, not his intended action."

"Oh?"

"He used memory caps," Padma said. "Not as clumsy as oblivation. Obliviation wipes out all memories over a given time frame as you well know. A memory cap does not wipe them out. They're still in there and can be accessed, although not easily. The memory is capped, magically buried deep within the person's subconscious."

"She's amazing at research," Neville said before his parents could ask the question.

"But the cap isn't absolutely precise, nor could it be and remain effective," Padma continued. "To hide a memory, one must also somehow hide related memories as in memories that lead to the hidden memory which has nothing to do with chronology. The problem with obliviation is it is purely chronological, thus there is a time gap. But if there is a memory outside of the erased period that points towards what had been erased, the person can quickly become aware that they've been tampered with. The cap takes out the references within the mind that would let you know you've forgotten something.

"We think your betrothals for Neville and Harry's guardianship were connected, although not logically. We know when Harry's parents wrote their Will, when they entered into their contracts with his wives and when you entered into your contracts with our families. You're actions were after most of the Potter's actions. The only thing they had not done was finalize the contract with the Greengrass family when you first took parallel actions which was the Line Continuation Contract with Susan's parents. The Patils were a couple of weeks after that and Sally-Anne's family a couple of months later. This sequencing suggests that the Potters told you about Harry's situation and what they were doing about it and probably that you were on their list of guardians should the worst happen. As the contracts would lead to the memory of the conversation which got the Quaffle flying and that was tied to the guardianship, a memory cap aimed at concealing the guardianship would necessarily conceal the memories of your own actions on Neville's behalf."

"That explains some of it, but not all," Frank said. "After all, how many betrothals had the Potters made?"

"Four," Neville said: "Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Astoria's older sister Daphne and a Line Continuation with House Abbott."

"Lovegood?" Alice asked. "Xeno and Celeste's girl?"

Neville nodded.

"I doubt they took it lying down," Frank said. "And we had betrothals for six girls as well."

"Four girls and three families at that time, but yes," Neville said.

"We know the sequencing," Susan continued. "We also know that not every contracting party was affected. My parents might've been, but we can't say for certain. Mrs. Abbott was not despite having a Line Continuation agreement with House Potter, nor were the Greengrasses. We think that was because the contracts were sufficiently remote that it was not necessary unless the parties made a formal inquiry. We believe Harry Potter's potential bondmate's parents had their memories capped within a week of the attack on the Potters. We know this 'cause they had the right to seek guardianship and did not respond to the notification sent out days after the event even though Ministry and Gringotts records show that such notice was received. We also know Dumbledore knew of them the day after Harry's family was attacked."

"How?"

"The Visitor's Log in the Ministry Archives shows that Dumbledore, acting as temporary guardian, accessed all records for Harry on November 1st 1981. One might say as Chief Warlock and default guardian for orphans and such he did so for every orphaned child as was his right, but there are no entries for him requesting such records in the prior eighteen months even though some 107 magical children were orphaned over that timeframe. Among the records accessed were the betrothal contracts. While those records are sealed against inquiries by the general public and the press, they may be accessed at any time by the parties to such agreements, by the subjects of such agreements after completion of their OWLs, and for official business, which was how Dumbledore got them.

"In the case of House Longbottom, we also now know he signed in as a Visitor at St. Mungos three days after the two of you were admitted which is when we think he capped you if he hadn't done so earlier. Augusta was also capped as we know she accessed Neville's records a few weeks later and petitioned for guardianship over Harry. The Patils and Perks were capped following their inquiries regarding Neville in February and March of 1982 respectively."

"You seem to have gathered quite a bit of information," Alice noted. "Sounds almost like you're building a case against the man."

Neville shrugged. "It is not absolutely necessary to use information just because you have it. That's not to say there are not circumstances where it will be used. For now, it is better to know who your friends truly are and there are now quite a few of us who do not see Dumbledore as a friend. He may or may not be an outright enemy. In that regard, he has not moved as aggressively against House Longbottom as he has against House Potter. But he has made moves contrary to House Longbottom's interests that cannot possibly be seen as the usual business. Should it become necessary, we are not above bringing the man down politically although recently he's needed little help from us in that regard."

"Thanks to my dear Cousin here, he's no longer Supreme Mugwump," Andi chuckled.

"Now I had nothing to do with that!" Sirius complained.

"It could be said you were the catalyst," Padma suggested. "But I would agree with you. From what you've learned, Sirius, there were significant forces waiting for an opportunity to take him down. You merely set the chain in motion."

There was a questioning look from the Longbottoms. "Look," Sirius said, "all I did was go to Gringotts to meet with my accounts manager. That's it."

"He was an outlaw at the time," Susan said. "The Minister of Magic himself had placed a hefty price on his head seeing as he escaped from their supposedly escape proof prison and most everyone believed he was a raging mass murderer. But there was a senior Ministry Official at one of the teller windows and she forgot that Gringotts is not Britain. She cast a spell at him and there's reason to believe it was an Unfogivable or, if not, not a tickling charm. As the Goblins had no complaint against Lord Black…"

"Why should they?" Parvati offered. "Whatever crimes real or imagined he was said to have done had nothing to do with Gringotts."

"And he didn't owe them money," Tracy added.

"The Ministry had no authority to take him there," Susan finished.

"Needless to say, the Goblins were not amused at spell casting in their main lobby," Augusta added. "The miscreant Ministry official saw her vault confiscated, was barred from Gringotts for life and was bodily thrown from the premises. According to Lord Potter who saw the whole event, not long afterwards our Minister for Magic showed up with several senior Ministry officials in tow and ignoring the procedures spelled out in the Treaty, demanded all sorts of things. The Goblins referred him to the Treaty and one of his officials took offense and learned that was not a wise thing to do."

"I can imagine," Frank said.

"The Goblin archer took him out with one shot," Neville added. "Harry said he didn't think an archer could hit a target in a crowd like that."

"Objectively," Augusta continued, "the Goblins were well within their rights in dealing with such a blatant breach of the peace within their realm. And they showed what I think was remarkable restraint seeing as it was only that one foolish official who felt the bite of their arrows. They then filed a protest with the ICW. That would lead to Dumbledore's downfall with that body, although not immediately. My sources abroad did not note a change in the prevailing political winds until after the Manor Court cleared Lord Black's name. That he was innocent, that he had been imprisoned in what most of our world considers the worst prison on Earth for a dozen years without even being formally accused of a crime, much less convicted, changed things. They wanted to punish Britain for its actions. Dumbledore tried to delay and this allowed many otherwise divided factions within the ICW to rally around one common point of consensus: Dumbledore had to go. So, about a month ago he was told to retire or be cast out by an overwhelming vote. He chose to retire, to the extent that it ever really was a choice."

"And all this other information?" Frank began. "What is House Longbottom going to do with it?"

"For right now, nothing," Neville said. "While House Longbottom suffered injury from that man's plots, it was not a direct attack as far as our information shows so it would do us little good to strike back. House Potter's another story and in this matter we are agreed we will support them and follow their lead."

"And what are they doing?"

"Again, for now nothing," Neville replied. "The board is set, as it were, but it's up to Dumbledore to make a move. So long as he does not he's no threat to us. If he does, we will not be as accommodating as others. Harry suspects he will try something to regain control over House Potter. When that happens, it'll blow up in front of him faster than my potions cauldron in Snape's class."

"I missed the reference. Snape?" Alice said.

"Professor Snape's our Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House," Tracy said. "He's supposedly a genius at Potions, but not so much in his other capacities to put it mildly."

"He's the most biased person there," Parvati said. "He hates Griffindors in general and seems to enjoy intimidating them. Our first two years he singled out Neville and Harry for particular attention and Neville tended to blow up cauldrons."

"My claim to fame at school," Neville said. "Although I've disappointed the Professor this year seeing as it's yet to happen again."

"But your Head of House," Alice said. "Surely she'd know that!"

Neville shrugged. "To be honest, aside from my living arrangements for this year – and even then Dumbledore proved sufficiently accommodating that it wasn't necessary – I've never played that card. Too easy, in my opinion. There are those that do play similar cards. Needless to say, we're not friends."

"Harry Potter does not?" Alice asked.

"As you will learn when we get home, until this past summer he didn't even know he had that card in his hand."

"Harry's living at Longbottom Manor?" Frank began to ask.

"No more so than we have since this summer," Neville said. "You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am surprised to learn that the Muggles … I mean your government takes an interest in such things," Cissy said to the tall man in the parlor of the large house she now shared with the four girls found in the sub-basement of Malfoy Manor. He had introduced himself as Mr. Fitzedwards and said his was "tangentially affiliated with the Office of the Home Secretary specializing in magical affairs."

"Your Statute of Secrecy is intended to hide your world form ours, is it not?" he said in reply to Cissy's comment. "Naturally, if there was nothing and no reason to hide, it would not be a secret. Be that as it may, your world was commonly known to us once and it is only prudent that we would keep an eye on it."

"That is understandable," Cissy said grudgingly, "but this place is not known in our world and the girls here are … well, it was my impression your world's forgotten all about them."

"My government's knowledge of this place exists only because your resident Houses feel it beneficial. As for the girls, while we were unaware of their predicament at the time, it does not follow we would have had no interest had we known. On the contrary. That would have clearly been of interest to my office."

"And your office is?" one of the girls asked.

"Administratively and for funding purposes we're under the Home Secretary, although the head of my office it actually on the personal staff of Her Majesty. That means I work for my boss who works for his boss who answers to the Queen directly. My office has a wide variety of functions, but basically it was formed over seven hundred years ago to handle magical affairs. During the reign of King John, the wizards sought and received political independence from the Crown, as well as the others who then ruled in the British Isles. The wizards were granted a form of independence and the forerunner of this office was set up to enforce compliance with the agreement on our end. Over time, it picked up other functions as well dealing with magical affairs. As you are probably well aware, magic is real but secret. The wizards strive to keep it that way as do we for our part. Our office today strives to keep the lid on that box while also seeing to the needs of our magical citizens who for many needs can't openly deal with the other departments as well as assisting with those non-magicals with magical connections such as parents of magical children and such. It's all rather complicated."

"Does your office have a name?" another asked.

"It seems we never really got around to that," the man chuckled. "Amongst ourselves, we call it the Looney Bin since for the vast majority of the population we deal with what they see as make believe stuff. I've heard it referred to as Magical Affairs by some of those who have business with some of our offices, but that's not an official name and, before you ask, you won't find any of our offices on any government directory. Those who have a need know how to contact the relevant people. Those without a need don't know we exist."

"Despite the fact that my cousin seems to have been impressed, I still cannot fathom how a Muggle such as you could understand anything about us or why you would want to keep magic a secret," Cissy scoffed.

"And what makes you think I am not a wizard?" the man said and suddenly transformed into a frog.

"Wicked!" one of the girls said when he transformed back into a man.

"You're a wizard?" Cissy gasped.

"Obviously," Mr. Fitzedward replied. "I can't think of any other way to explain that bit, can you?"

"Surely…"

"Having been raised with magic, you do not truly understand how skeptical those without magic can be. They can explain away much. They can say a lot of what we do is little more than illusion and there are entertainers amongst them who appear to do things most of us cannot. But that demonstration, one without a distraction where the viewer can see the full transformation is rather hard to explain away as an illusion. It is the easiest way to convince the skeptical that there's something to what they might see as this magic nonsense. So yes, I am a wizard."

"Can all wizards do that?" one of the other girls asked.

"They could if they bothered to learn how," Mr. Fitzedward began.

"It's incredibly hard," Cissy interrupted.

"No, not really," Mr. Fitzedward said. "It is highly regulated by the magical government in the off chance it's ever more useful than as an ice breaker. As magicals are even less thrilled with government bureaucracy than the rest of us, they tend to avoid doing things that subject them to regulation. Likewise, while to us," he said looking at the four girls, "a lot of what they do seems silly, it makes sense to them. Magic that has little use is not worth learning. They are somewhat simple minded in that way."

"Simple minded!" Cissy protested.

"As a culture," Mr. Fitzedward nodded. "Naturally, individuals are as varied as anywhere. But as a culture, the magical world here tends not to put effort into things that have no immediate use or benefit and that transformation is one such magic that can be rather useless."

"Why is it useless?" a girl asked.

"Most magic is intent driven and with training my intent will magically transpire. The magic I showed you is not as intent based. Oh, you have to intend to do it. You can't do it by accident. What I mean is I can't change into anything but a frog and I can assure you that had it been my choice, I would transform into anything other than a frog. With that magic, you can't pick your form. You are what you are whether you like it or not, whether it's useful or not. Believe me, I was teased mercilessly at school when it turned out that was my form. It was only later that I too found the humor in the irony of it."

"Irony?" a few voices asked.

"I can trace my magic back unbroken to at least the thirteenth century," he replied. "Of course, that does not mean all of my ancestors all the way back were magical. Far from it. My mother's parents were not, for example. On my father's side, I'm descended for wizard after wizard until the fifteenth century when it's a witch and her maternal ancestors. That distant grandmother of mine married a non-magical man and I am that man and that witch's distant, many times over great-grandson. The witch did not marry just any man and because of that my distant wizard great grandfather was not just any son. The man was King and the son was a prince and the distant great-grandson of the prince turns into a frog. Hence the irony. And yet, there's been no princess."

The girls laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Cissy asked.

Mr. Fitzedward shrugged. "There's a children's fairy tale about a prince who was turned into a frog usually by an evil witch and he can't change back without help from an unsuspecting princess. How he changes back depends on the version. There's an old one where the princess is a real…"

"Stuck up bint?" one of the girls offered.

"Good enough," he agreed, "and she throws him into a wall in disgust. I can't remember if it killed him or not, but recalling the particular authors maybe it did. They were rather morbid. Most of the tamer versions she kisses him for some reason. Anyway, the irony is I have a prince for an ancestor and as you could see, I turn into a frog."

"I still don't see the humor," Cissy admitted.

"Are you a prince?" one of the girls asked.

"Not hardly," he replied. "My prince ancestor had to give it up because he was a wizard. There was a rule about that then … and now, come to mention it. Then again, at that time being King was not good for one's health so it wasn't all that much of a loss really."

"You're a wizard working for the Muggles? Openly? How does that not violate the Statute of Secrecy?" Cissy asked.

Mr. Fitzedward looked at the other girls.

"We've been taught about that," one of them said.

"Given the circumstances, I would've been surprised if it had never come up," he shrugged. "As you know then, the Statute is more accurately a Treaty signed by several magical governments. Britannia ratified it in 1692 although it was first signed a few years earlier. The important bit is that not one non-magical government is party to it. Moreover, it binds governments, not people. Were I a citizen of Greater Britannia, I would be subject to its laws and among them would be the laws designed to enforce that Treaty. But I am not nor have I ever been nor have any of my ancestors since the mid sixteenth century. The Crown never signed and I was born and remain a Subject of the Crown, magical ability notwithstanding. My few encounters with those born or educated on the other side of the magical line shows that they believe all magicals are under their law, which has never been true."

"It hasn't?"

"No, it has not. Britannia separated from the various kingdoms and such in the thirteenth century. The peoples of the affected lands were then given a choice to go one way or another. They could fall under the rule of Wizards or remain under the rule of the kings and such. Most magical chose to fall under the rule of wizards. Some, however, chose not to."

"Why would they choose not to?"

Mr. Fitzedward shrugged. "Many reasons, I should think. They may have had significant family connections they did not wish to abandon. They may have felt it would hurt them financially to go with the wizards. They might not have trusted the wizards in charge for one reason or another. They might simply have felt more comfortable where they were. But some did choose not to join the new magical realm. The fact is that far more magical chose to remain in the non-magical realm than non-magicals choosing to remain in the magical one, and yes at that time there were quite a few non-magicals in the lands set aside for magical use. I can't tell you the numbers. By today's standards it probably would not seem like many. But to many in magical Britannia today, it would be hard to believe the truth of it: that there were those magicals who willingly chose to turn their backs on a magical realm. And since that time, there have been other witches and wizards who have chosen to walk away from that Britannia and live on our side of the line, although I will admit my office does keep an eye on them at first."

"Why?"

"Our office uses the term Line Crossers," he said. "There're all sorts of those. A Line Crosser is any witch or wizard who crosses over to our side of things for any reason. Technically, those witches and wizards born of non-magical parents on our side who, after learning of their magic, shop in our stores are Line Crossers. There are more than a few who routinely do business on our side of things as well. We're not concerned about those law abiding ones. The one's we're concerned about are the ones whose intent is … not benign. What happened to you was the act of a Line Crosser. I regret we did not catch him, although were he to think of it he got a worse deal from his own than he would've from us. We would've just hanged him."

"A worse deal than execution?" Cissy asked. "We abolished that barbaric practice ages ago!"

"I thought we did too," one of the girls noted.

"The laws that apply to Line Crossers who do not give up their allegiance to their realm are the laws in effect when magical and non-magic split. That occurred in 1207 and at that time hanging was the punishment for serious crimes. That provision exists to prevent either side from passing laws advantageous to them and detrimental to the other afterwards. That being said, the magicals effectively send their criminals to a place where they are tortured psychologically even in their sleep. Most wind up losing their minds in time and many of those stop eating and starve. That their method is not a form of execution is sophistry on their part. Then again, it's not like they actually kill them. They just let them die a slow and horrible death."

"I would say that punishment fits his crime," one of the girls said after Cissy failed to say anything.

"Possibly," Mr. Fitzedward agreed. "What he did is being looked into by our side," he continued.

"You're not here to ask about that, are you?" one of the girls asked.

"No. In regards to that, I've said the gist of my piece. My office is … well, we do not think it wise to ask for statements. Lord Black and others have provided us with more than enough information, we should think. We couldn't help you and that bothers us immensely. We are going to do our best to see to it that nothing like that can or will ever happen again. I am here today in part because my boss is here on business with Lord Black and he felt it would be an opportunity for the office to let you know how Her Majesty's government can help you lot."

"You're not checking up on them?" Cissy asked.

"Not formally. Not my line, truth be told. Not trained. But, nothing stands out to suggest we need to check up as it were. We are aware of the arrangements that have been made for now and your people have been consulting with our educators in regards to their secondary education for now. At some point, however, they may need Outside contact. That is certainly the case should any of them desire and qualify for university education, or if when they finish school they desire to seek employment elsewhere.

"We have people assisting with these young ladies' education, specifically in curriculum development. While private tutoring is allowed, one still must pass the appropriate examinations to receive their GCSE and those results will determine where they can go from there academically speaking. Since those exams are State administered, the young ladies will need appropriate paperwork. As of right now, you see, legally they don't exist."

"Because we're here?" one of them asked.

"No. Wherever this place is – and I'm told that question is an amusement for at least some of the residents here – it is sufficiently within Great Britain for our purposes. What I meant is that legally you four ladies are dead."

"But how?" "Why?"

"As for the how, three of you have been missing without a trace for at least seven years, although in Miss Hammer's case she only crossed that threshold this past August. Under such circumstances, all that was necessary was a request for such declaration sent to the proper authorities. In Miss Pierce's case, the nature of the events at her former home, a massive and catastrophic fire that left a fair number missing and presumed unidentifiable as remains, allowed for such a declaration at the ensuing Coroner's Inquest. As for why, there were insurance and pension issues that needed to be dealt with.

"Given the temporal anomalies, my office feels it inadvisable to challenge those findings. House Black has more than made up for whatever financial loss you might have suffered and yes, we have checked. So, while you are who you are, there's no reason why you should need to explain what has happened unless you want to. That being said, your old identities cannot be used. Our office will provide you with new ones, ones consistent with your current biological ages and levels of education. We could, if you like, even go so far as to change your names, but that's up to you. You need not decide anything today. But in time, proper identification will be necessary if you wish to do just about anything Outside."

"You can do that?" one girl asked.

"I thought fake identifications were illegal," another said.

"As I said earlier, my Office is part of the government and aside from the crown it may be the oldest part. It's certainly one of the oldest. As such, since the records I've suggested are government records, we can change them and have done so in the past. A secret, yet less secret group within the broader government does it from time to time for reasons the government deems important. My office does it somewhat more often to help those who cross over get things arranged so they can live somewhat normal lives. After all, a witch or wizard who crosses over either does not exist officially at all, or has a huge gap in their lives that could be an impediment. We can and do fill those gaps whether they go back to the age of eleven or all the way to their birth. If we make the necessary entries in the relevant files, it's not so much a fake identification as a new one. For example, for our Line Crossers many were born on the other side and have no life on ours at all. In their cases, they cannot pass as immigrants so we begin their records from birth."

"And what if someone were to look into their ancestors?" Cissy asked. "They wouldn't exist, would they?"

"Very good!" Mr. Fitzedward asked. "We have an office that can use a mind such as yours. But we do take care of that little detail. For Line Crossers with no family on this side – and regretfully that would include these four young ladies – their legend as we call it is well thought out. Eventually, the curious would be pointed overseas in some cases and always to a place that kept very poor records at the relevant time or else to a file that had the misfortune of be destroyed in a fire that actually happened even if the missing file never truly existed. In the case of these young ladies, the one truth would be they lost their families and those records will also exist. The truth is it is rare for anyone to become that curious. The government might if they applied for a sensitive position, but this office would know of that and would help. The private sector is somewhat less suspicious unless one of these ladies were to come to the attention of the press."

"How would that happen?" one of the girls asked.

"Well, fortunately it hasn't but we cannot be too careful. However, were any of you to be tied romantically to a royal or someone similarly in the public eye, for example, it's a fair bet the press would look."

"That's not about to happen," one of them said.

Mr. Fitzedward nodded. "But in my line of work one can never be too careful or too thorough. While Her Majesty's government technically knows about magic – after all that is what my office is about – the truth is aside from Her Majesty and a handful of others outside of our office no one knows about it. Her Majesty's government may not be signatories to the magicals' Statute of Secrets and are not thereby bound to it, but we do our best to maintain it just the same as it has been in our own interest to do so."

"Really?" Cissy asked.

Mr. Fitzedward nodded. "The reasons may change with the times, but the closest we came to abandoning that policy was a few years ago during your recent period of troubles. We were less than pleased with your government's inaction particularly when it came to the activities of the terrorists who crossed over to our side of the line. We dealt with those most harshly when we caught them, but regrettably we did not catch all of them. Had conditions remained as they were or worse deteriorated even further, Her Majesty would certainly have ordered more direct action."

"How so?"

"Does it matter? Your government would've been found in breach of the Treaty of 1207. That Treaty gives the crown the right to intervene and yes, if need be we can. The Muggles, as you dismissively call them always could. We haven't in all this time because it was not in our interests to do so. Perhaps we should have. I dare say the fate that befell these young ladies would not've come to pass had we done so. I can say, if there is a next time at the very least your government will know that we are not pleased."


	5. Chapter 5: A Hole In The Wall

**DISCLAIMER: That part of this world and those characters you've seen before belong to their Creator: JKR. The rest is mine - although I cannot quit my day job as I make no $$$**

**CHAPTER FIVE: A HOLE IN THE WALL**

**THURSDAY, DECEMBER 23****rd**** 1993**

"I don't understand, Mother," Justin said. They were seated in the back of a large Mercedes. His father and youngest sister Marian were seated up front and he was with his mother and other sister Betsy were in back. Betsy was due to start Hogwarts after the summer. "I mean, it's not as if I don't know them or we don't get along or something, but we're not exactly mates either. They're in Gryffindor and it's not like we're socializing in classes."

"We were not invited by your classmates, Justin, but by Lord Black. That they live in the same neighborhood is why you and your sisters will be with them and, before either of you ask, there are younger children there as well. I'm told at least a couple of girls are your age, Betsy, and will be in your year when you start."

Justin's sister smiled. "There are nice things 'bout not being the oldest," she said. "I might actually know people when I go there!"

"This Lord Black is one of their Lords, right?" Justin asked.

"If by that you mean he sits in their equivalent of Parliament without a corresponding seat in ours, you are correct," his father said. "But your grandfather and I have been told that you will be one of 'their Lords' probably well before you become one on our side. There are several reasons why you grandparents, your mother and I have agreed to this Holiday, and one of it is that you can begin to learn that sort of thing. I've been told it's almost as unusual for them for people as young as yourselves to be less than several decades away from such responsibility. But you are by no means alone."

"Harry and Neville," Justin said. "They came into their inheritances this past summer, or at least as much of it as they can at their ages. I dare say, the kids at school have many theories as to the why and how of it. For my part, the only question is why now and not a little later. The how was all too easy to learn once the staff gave us their hint. But I don't understand, father. I won't become Earl Denworth for years and years I should hope."

"Certainly not on our side," his father chuckled. "I should hope the same is true for myself as I'm not hoping to retire from the service in the near future. But I have been informed, as has your grandfather, that your being a wizard means from their point of view you become de facto Earl Denworth on their side upon your twenty-first birthday without regard to your grandfather or I. Well, either then or upon your marriage, whichever is first."

"In that case I should hope it's when I'm twenty-one," Justin chuckled.

"I should think your two classmates were of a similar mind," his father said. "Ah, here we are," he added and the car turned into an opened gate within a high, brick wall alongside the road. The gate itself was wrought iron, and through it a drive led beyond to a large house set a hundred meters or so back from the wall. It was not as large as the Finch-Fletchley estate, but larger than the house Justin's parents had. Then again, they lived in Portsmouth and his father lived within the means of his Navy pay even if he really did not have to. Had Justin not been a wizard, he would have been sent to Eton, which would have been the first major expenditure beyond what a naval officer could be expected to afford that he was aware of. The Mercedes was purchased during his first year of school. Justin remembered his father justifying it to their neighbors by saying he had spent all that time saving up to pay for Eton and then his son goes off and gets a full scholarship.

"Where are we?" his younger sister asked from the front. Justin could see there were a few other cars parked in front of the large house, including a Bentley.

"It seems Mum and Dad have beaten us to the punch," his father said. "Hopefully, they've left some for us."

"Now Nigel, they do live closer," his mother said. "We did have to drive all the way up from Portsmouth."

"Where are we?" the girls said, "and don't say near London 'cause I already figured that bit out for myself!"

"This is the home of one of your brother's classmates," the mother said. "I believe her name is Daphne…"

"Greengrass?" Justin asked. "She's one of Harry's wives. Somehow, I thought the Potters would've had something … I don't know … more ancestral."

"This is the Greengrass home, or so we've been told," his mother said. "We're meeting here and from here they're taking us to where we'll be spending the Holidays."

"Why would Grandfather be here?" Justin asked.

"He was invited as well," his father replied. "As was your grandmother," he added.

"But … but how? They're not supposed to know about me or my sisters!"

"And yet he does for certain," his father said. "And before you ask, your mother and I did not tell him. I cannot say any more than that." Before the next question could form in Justin's mind his father was out of the car and clearly expected the others to follow. They walked up to the large front door and he rang the bell. The door opened almost immediately. Before them stood a tall, dark skinned man wearing a conservative, grey suit and tie. Justin was certain he was not a Greengrass.

"Commander Finch-Fletchley and family," his father began.

"Yes sir," the man said with an accent Justin could not place. "You are expected. Please follow me." He led them through a wide corridor that seemed to lead from the front to the back of the house and to a pair of double doors at one side. "Please wait in the Salon," he said. "I shall inform the Master and Mistress that you have arrived. They will be down once all the guests are here, Sir."

It was obvious they were not the first to arrive. He could see his Grandparents and Sir John Fitzedward his grandfather's assistant who seemed to go wherever grandfather went, or at least on most occasions Justin could recall. There were the two families from that day in Gringotts; the families of the two students who had been petrified last year. Then there were several others he did not recognize at all. As there appeared to be at least a few children who were not yet old enough for Hogwarts, his two younger sisters immediately headed off to meet them. He followed his parents who were walking towards his grandfather and grandmother.

"Ah, Justin," his grandfather said as they approached. "And how is your school?"

"Fine Sir. I'm … I'm surprised you're here."

"Didn't think we knew, did you?"

"No Sir."

"You weren't supposed to unless and until it was necessary or unavoidable. I've known since not long after you were born. One might say it is the reason for my current posting."

"So it's necessary now? Why? Sir," he added at the end. The man might be his grandfather and was a decent enough bloke in private, but in a public setting such as this where it wasn't strictly family or close, personal friends of the family, from a young age Justin had been taught that there was a difference between the grandfather, and the Earl of Denworth. The Earl was always "Sir," regardless of his Knighthood.

"Necessary is arguable, but it is unavoidable under the circumstances," his Grandfather said. "My office has been working with Lord Black on matters of mutual interest or, I should say, I have been and he invited me to visit his estate and bring Lady Denworth, your parents and siblings. Naturally, my knowledge of magic cannot be avoided any longer. But before you ask, I am not at liberty to discuss the nature of my professional interest in the subject."

"Yes sir. And these others?"

"The Donovan family," Lord Denworth said. "Sir John informed me that they are the in-laws of Lord Black."

"How would Sir John know that?"

Lord Denworth smiled. "Sir John?" he called.

Sir John Fitzedward came over. He had been talking to some of the other adults in the room. He held a flute of what Justin could only guess was champagne. He was not introduced as Justin had met his grandfather's assistant on several occasions.

"Sir John," Lord Denworth said. "My grandson here has asked a question I feel it best you answer. He asked how it is you could know of the Donovan's relationship with Lord Black."

"In other words, do I know about magic and how much?" Sir John nodded. He opened his suit coat revealing a stick of wood in some kind of a leather holder on his left side.

"A wand?" Justin said. "You're a wizard?"

"Either that, or I'm an eccentric who prefers to carry a stick of useless wood in a shoulder holster rather than something useful," Sir John chuckled.

"But … but you work for …"

"The witches and wizards of the world who chose to retreat into their own societies would have you believe the Muggles of the world are ignorant," Sir John said. "A significant majority do prefer to believe that magic is superstition or children's tales. But, as I've said to others before, magic was hardly secret some centuries ago. Do you really think the Crown would forget about it?"

"Um…"

"The answer is it would be all but impossible, one the one hand, and not in the interests of the Crown on the other," Lord Denworth said. "After all, there are easily twenty thousand witches and wizards in Britain like you, Justin: born into families with no recent or known magical history. It is safe to say at least that number of non-magicals know of your world, as it were, by virtue of their relationship to a witch or wizard. That would be a logical conclusion. The truth is the numbers are much higher, roughly equal to your government's estimate of the entire magical population. While still a very small fraction of our total population – roughly one tenth of one percent – it's still a significant number so it would be very hard indeed for it to pass notice of our government. That being said, our government has always known and has always taken some interest in the magical side of the world if only just to keep an eye on things."

"And that's what you really do?" Justin asked.

"I work in that field, yes. I was 'recruited' not long after you were born, of course back then I would've said 'shanghaied' or 'seconded' as I wasn't really given much choice in the matter. I had credentials from my days in the Army and with the Defense Ministry that were highly useful. The final credential was the connection to that world when my superiors learned of your status."

"Does father work there too?"

"No. Not yet, although I will not say it can never happen," his grandfather replied. "You're father is still a naval officer and is slated to command a destroyer soon. I would think for now he is of more immediate use to the Crown as a destroyer captain than in our shop. That being said, however, if we feel he could be essential and beneficial, we have sufficient pull to affect a transfer. But that's merely a possibility. When he retires, we will certainly offer him a position."

"Circumstances may arise that would necessitate his service," Sir John said. "But at this time, we have no reason to believe that will be the case. You're grandfather was a relatively easy transfer as he was in a shop that did not advertise its mission or its employees."

"Helped that it was a similar line of work, and we'll leave it at that," Lord Denworth said. "That being said, we will be interested in you in a few years time."

"We will probably ask or expect that you serve a stint in the armed forces, possibly in Intelligence," Sir John said.

"I was of the impression that was expected in any event," Justin said. "Or at least it was until we found out I was a wizard. It was to be Eton, university then either Sandhurst or Dartmouth. But I don't see that happening as my schooling would seem to preclude university."

"Sandhurst merely requires a nod from the Officer Selection Board," his grandfather said. "There are a number of officer cadets who have never seen the inside of a university. They are a minority, but there's no indication they do poorly as compared to their college educated peers. Dartmouth does not require a degree, but you need to receive a certain number of university level accreditations."

"And our office does have the ability to post a magical such as you to Sandhurst," Sir John said. "I went there right after completion of my magical school. We would expect a strong performance on your OWLs and at least three strong NEWTs. Although our disciplines are different, academic performance is a universal. From our perspective, the best indicators would be Transfiguration, Runes, Herbology, Potions, Magical Creatures and most certainly Arithmancy. Your history course, regardless of school, is a joke and Charms is somewhat elemental for a wizard."

"I was sort of beginning to wonder what I was going to do after school," Justin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not going by portkey?" Frank Longbottom asked. He and Alice were both in wheelchairs near the curb just outside Purge & Dowse LTD. They were not alone. Augusta and Neville were with them as was Andi Tonks and her daughter.

"Neither of you are fit enough for a portkey," Andi said. "Same's true for floo or apparition, not even side along."

"Knights Bus then?"

"Don't be silly," Augusta said. "Being a Bludger in a match is less violent. No, we must accept that sometimes magic is not all that convenient. That being said, you've spent far enough time in that place. Healer Tonks says you're fit to travel the way we've chosen so we're bringing you two home."

A large car pulled up to the curb. The driver's door opened and a woman stepped out. "I haven't kept you lot waiting, have I? Traffic is it's usual nightmare self."

"That's quite alright, Vivian," Augusta said. "We've only just stepped out."

"Vivian?" Alice said. "Not Vivian Black?"

"Haven't been that in years," the woman said. "It's Greengrass now. I'd've thought you would've remembered. David and I did discuss a betrothal with you and Frank, unless…"

"Memory cap, apparently," Frank said. "We remember some of what was hidden, but not all."

"There seems to have been quite a bit of that going 'round back then," Vivian said darkly. "David and I seem to have avoided it. Then again, perhaps the right memories have not been implicated.

"You look … older," Alice began, she then looked at the hang of Vivian's coat. "And … are you expecting?"

Vivian smiled. "Well, I should look older, shouldn't I? It's been twelve years and four daughters since that night. And yes, we are expecting … again."

"Four daughters?" Alice asked. "We've only met Astoria."

"Five. Daphne was born when we last met. She's in your Neville's year. Astoria's are next oldest and if you met I need not tell you about their relationship. Then there's Jenna who's nine, Cynthia who's seven and Michelle who was the baby. She's five now."

"Took a break, did you?" Frank asked.

Vivian laughed. "That's one way to look at it. Actually, it is more along the lines of these things have been known to happen. David and I are thrilled as are the girls. Well, we'll see about Michelle. She's gotten used to being the baby. Come, we need to load you up. Not sure how long I can be standing here."

"We're not riding all the way to Lancashire in that are we?"

"That would be quite a bit of a drive. No. Just to our place which is just outside London. From there, we can take a portal to our final destination. Let's get you lot loaded up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your attention please!" a voice called out. Justin and the others looked to the doorway where a tall man in a suit was standing with a very pretty woman beside him. Behind them was a small group of people including two in wheelchairs. "I see we're all here. I am David Greengrass and this is my lovely wife Vivian and we welcome you to our home. That being said, this visit is to be brief as this is not the destination, rather it is merely the gathering place. We will be transiting to the destination by magical means. Those of you who attended the House Potter Manor Court a few months ago are familiar with it. Those who did not, and especially those who are expecting some flashy magical things, will find it rather … understated. That being said, the same rules apply. All magical items including wands will be left with the elf at the entrance and will be returned to you if you should need it or when you depart." When the man finished, an elf appeared levitating a rather large yet otherwise ordinary looking trunk into the room. It was lowered to the floor and opened. "And this," Mr. Greengrass, "is how we shall get from here to there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where exactly are we going?" Frank asked. "We drive from London to the Greengrass home to use a trunk that's really a portal to somewhere else, and here we are in another car. Seems a rather convoluted arrangement."

"We could've taken another portal to our final destination," Neville said, "but you don't see anything that way. We're going to my home."

"Not Longbottom Manor?"

"There's another portal that goes there, but no, it's not Longbottom Manor."

"Do you remember those trunks your father bought, Frank," Augusta said.

"Father had a lot of trunks."

"Yes, but there were only two at that time he could go into."

"Those trunks? We're going to one of those? I've seen ones like them. A few small rooms. Why would we go there?"

"Moody had one," Alice nodded. "Had a small apartment in it. Wasn't much but he was certain it was one place his enemies would not be able to enter easily."

"Actually, we're in a trunk like that right now," Neville said.

"You mean the car?" Alice asked.

"The car's in it as well," Neville said. Everything you can see around you is in it, the land, the trees, the animals. Well, the clouds are a projection. Unless the weather plan calls for fog they're not real. But the rest of this is."

"We've been driving for miles!" Frank exclaimed. "It's not some sort of illusion?"

"It's not. Don't ask where this really is 'cause we don't know although that is an interesting topic for a lively debate. But were you to get out and start walking, you would find the miles quite real and it might well take many hours, even days before you reach the edge and can go no further, depending upon which direction you take. We're currently nearing the northern boundary of the Potter Estate and beyond that is my estate, although we'll still be forty miles or so from home by road."

"Just how large is this place?"

"The Potter Estate is currently eight trunks, forty thousand acres per trunk, a total of five hundred square miles. Longbottom Estate, which is in what we call the North, is six trunks, three hundred and seventy-five square miles."

"My word!" Frank exclaimed.

"Black Estate is two trunks, a hundred and twenty-five square miles," Neville continued. "That's as of today. In a few weeks or less, at least six more trunks will be connected adding another three hundred seventy-five square miles to our little country."

"Father never told me about this."

"You never asked," Augusta said. "With you and Alice in the Aurors, there seemed to be no need seeing as you were not in a position to oversee the Estate activities nor had you taken much of an interest in land, not even our Outside lands in Lancashire. I knew about it and had been here on occasion. But this place is more Neville's than anyone's. He found one of the trunks when he was five. Didn't find him for days, I was so worried. I was convinced of all sorts of things, none of them pleasant, yet all the while he was having the time of his life here arranging a garden."

"And eating fruit," Neville chuckled. "I like to think the elves were a little bored 'til I came along and asked them to do something new. And the best bit was there was no Grand-Uncle Algie waiting to try and scare the magic out of me."

"What was my uncle doing?" Alice asked accusingly.

Augusta sighed. "Neville was a very stable wizard, even when he was a toddler. Your Uncle had it in his head that Neville was a squib. You did have to watch closely and be in the right situation for there to be any manifestation of accidental magic. It would happen in the gardens all the time. Of course, your Uncle was never keen on gardens."

"Used to jump out and scream boo!" Neville said. "Don't think he liked it when I laughed at him. I guess he eventually got desperate. Chucked me off the Blackpool pier once. He finally stopped when he tossed me out my bedroom window and I bounced down the drive. I didn't speak to him for ages after that."

"And he spent a few days in St. Mungos after I expressed my displeasure," Augusta said.

"Don't know which was more traumatic, really," Neville chuckled. "Getting tossed out the third floor window was scary enough. Watching Gran express her displeasure … well, I'm just glad I've never been on the receiving end of her anger. At least not when she had a wand and was intent on using it. Scary. Uncle Algie's been trying to make it up ever since."

"How?" Alice asked with suspicion.

"Sends me all sorts of very rare magical plants," Neville smiled. "By the time I started school, my magical garden was certainly the largest Gran has ever heard of. But more important, I have plants there that no one else in Britain has even heard of, much less bothered to cultivate. Got a real fascinating specimen this past summer as sort of a marriage present. Algie says he got it in Assyria, 'though I think he's weak on geography. It's really native to Persia. Mimbelus Mimbelatona. I now have five decent plants and have found no less than seven uses for it you won't find in any herbology book. Among other things, there's an extract that seems to be several times more effective than Essence of Dittany. Madam Pomfrey and Healer Tonks are looking into that. If it turns out to be the case, that could be a small fortune right there."

"So you're a gardener then?" Alice asked. "Seems like a nice hobby."

Augusta snorted at that statement. "I suppose you could say he was, but he hasn't been that simple since he was nine, Alice. Saying he's a gardener is almost like say Merlin was known for his card tricks! Gardener indeed," she added almost insulted. "When he was nine I allowed him unlimited access and control of the trunks we had in operation at the time. He could do with them what he wanted and yes, his gardens are both extensive and amazing. But most of his land is farmland. Between his huge magical plant farm and his regular farms he's made more money for his House than his trust has since he was born! It is something he enjoys, make no mistake. He's happiest digging in the dirt and working with the plants. But he's shown an eye for the practical side of it as well. I handle the financials, but he's a quick study of that as well. He hasn't touched his trust since he was ten. I haven't needed to access my accounts since then either. Lord Potter has more livestock and a larger vineyard, but your Neville's no slouch in those departments either."

"We have a particularly delightful Merlot," Neville nodded. "Our other wines are good as well, but that one is exceptional. Harry has more varieties than we, but he'll tell you our Merlot is the best here. Harry runs livestock for profit whereas I've generally kept it for personal use, aside from the dairy of course. My dairy is smaller than that of House Potter for now. Harry raises livestock for meat. Then again, he is an excellent cook and is a better judge of meat than I am. But, I do like cheese. My newest expansion includes additional dairy pastures, although most is so I can grow tropical crops."

"More the man of action, myself," Frank said. "Running the estate always scared me, to be honest."

"It's not too bad," Neville said.

"Any how about your classes?" Alice asked.

"We're barely out of the hospital and you're going to ask about that?" Frank chided.

"I am his mother," she replied. "Someone has to keep on top of that."

"I've had Gran and more recently six lovely young ladies who are doing that for me, Mother," Neville groaned.

"And I nearly blew it," Augusta said. When her son and daughter-in-law looked at her questioningly she went on. "I sent him to school with your wand, Frank. Family wands have been known to work. But I should've taken him to Ollivander's at least to have that tested. Your wand was entirely incompatible, it turns out."

"He couldn't cast anything with it?" Alice asked in shock. "He must be behind."

"Oh, I could cast with it," Neville said. "It was really hard and tiring, but I could do the spells. Bothered me to no end that it seemed easier for everyone else. Then again, they had matched wands and I had a stick of wood with a magical core which was only a little better than just a stick of wood. Got a matched wand this past summer. That was a shock. Made the mistake of doing what I usually do to make the thing work. Talk about overpowering a spell! I still use Dad's wand in training when we do exhaustion drills."

"They have you doing that?" Alice asked in surprise.

"We do those here," Neville said. "We have some tutors in Defense. Our current Professor at schools really good, but he agrees we all have a lot to catch up. Our first two professors were utterly useless. Anyway, we've learned quite a bit from our tutors which includes Lord Black who, as you know, was an Auror before his little island Holiday. He's not the only Auror type. His Cousin Dora's in her final year of training and she helps out as well. All of us have already can do the Patronus Charm in the field."

"What? In the field? The school brings in dementors?" Alice asked.

"Ah, no. Some dementors attacked the Hogwarts Express on our way to school. We pinned them down with a hoard of patronus charms and then they were torn to pieces."

"The charms?"

"No, the dementors. My charm pinned one all by itself. Then again, it is a bear and apparently as strong as one too."

"Oh my!"

"Awfully young for that," Frank said.

"A few of us can do the Fidelius Charm as well, if the secret is right."

"You must be top of your class," Alice said proudly.

"With the new wand and the extra work we've done, my marks are much better except, perhaps, in Potions. I'm not bad at that really. But we talked about the professor. I tend to mess up when he's around. Can brew anything in the course perfect when we're here, but … he really gives me the creeps. I am doing quite well in Runes. Then again, I've been using some basic runic arrays in my gardens for a few years already."

They continued to talk about his classes for several minutes. He admitted Transfiguation was probably the most difficult. It had been almost impossible with the other wand. He prided himself in having half way decent notes in History as, for some reason, he was one of the few who did not fall asleep in that class. His parents were surprised that the ghost Binns was still teaching. Then again, it was not like the Board had to pay the ghost a salary and the ghost seemed content to drone on and on about stuff that in reality was largely inaccurate and really did not seem to matter. Augusta had seen to it that Neville had a more accurate education in that regard. Eventually, they crested a low rise and there, on the edge of a huge lake, was a large manor house.

"I don't remember this place," Frank said.

"It's new," Neville said. "The old place is several miles in that direction," he indicated. "We set this up this past summer as the old place wasn't quite right for my family situation. Not nearly enough closet space, it turns out. I'll never understand why girls need so many clothes, but they think they do. When Christmas is over, you two will be set up in the old place although you'll be seeing an awful lot of us. The two places are connected by a portal after all. That being said, the grounds are worth exploring and I do recommend boating on our lake. It's the largest on the estates. The fishing's pretty good too."

**SATURDAY, DECEMBER 25****th**** 1993**

Justin's sisters were quite put out the next morning. It was then, after settling in at a place called the Mountain Chalet that they learned this land had its own time or rather its owners' could add or subtract time as measured from outside of this place. What had his sisters upset at first was when they learned that today was not the day before Christmas as they had supposed, rather it was sometime in July in this place and still the 23rd of December where it mattered and it would remain the 23rd of December for about two weeks. Their little snit ended when it was pointed out to them that while that did mean that the real Christmas was two weeks away, it also meant that their Holiday was two weeks longer than it would have been otherwise.

Inside the date was July, but for most of the land it was winter time. Snow covered the ground in many places, although nowhere was it deeper than in the mountains and the mountain valley. The guests had a choice of recreational opportunities. In the mountain valley, there was skiing with no less than three ski areas to choose from. If one tired of snow, they could take the portal system to places in the Summer garden where it was warm and where they could swim, boat, golf, ride, picnic or whatever. Justin's family enjoyed skiing and were set to go to the French Alps for a few days just after Boxing Day. Now they had two weeks or more in this place and this place lacked the lift lines they had to put up with elsewhere. Justin's mother would note it lacked the shopping, but for the others that was a small sacrifice.

His family had been skiing most of the morning. They were at a place called the Valley Lifts, which was at the end of the valley. Beyond stretched the rolling hills and fields of the greater estate. While Justin would probably never admit it, the views from the top of what proved to be very long runs was spectacular. The skiing itself was excellent. There were not many people present at all aside from his family. It meant no queues for the lifts and little interference from other skiers on the slopes. You almost were absolutely alone on the slopes.

Justin had just finished his third run of the morning. He figured one more and then he could stop for lunch at the lodge, and there was one although it did not let rooms for the night like the one far up in the valley. He pushed out to get in front of the next chair which would take him to the top of the runs, for there were actually several different trails down the mountain. Just as he caught the chair, someone else all but dived in to catch it as well.

"Sorry," she said. "I … I didn't want to go up alone."

Justin turned to look at his unexpected chair partner. "You're name's Anna, right? I mean, you look like a girl from my school named that."

She gave him an embarrassed smile. "I … well, aside from Prefects and some second years, I'm… Upper years don't seem to know our names."

"You're in Hufflepuff, right?"

Anna nodded.

"We've not been properly introduced so using your name before would seem … presumptive, don't you think. I'm…"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," she finished for him. "Anna Fitzhugh, although many upper years stick to Ickle Firstie or Hey You Midget." She held at her hand and she shook it.

Justin chuckled. "A pleasure to meet you Anna. I should think there's some sort of unwritten rule about that. Certainly a custom. I mean after a year of that I suppose many come to think it should be the same way for the next year's Firsties. Odd that. Most of us in my year said we'd never do that and I dare say that notion went out the window with the next year's sorting. Then again, most upper years tend to ignore lower years, or at least the really lower years."

"You don't mind that I chose your lift?" Anna asked.

"Were you one of my younger sisters, I probably would. But they can be little brats," Justin shrugged. "But you're not one of them and as far as I know you're not a little brat."

"I have tried not to be mentioned in dispatches," Anna laughed.

"Mentioned in… Oh quite! I suppose that's one way for a Firstie to get noticed by the rest of the school."

"Strikes me as not a good way."

"I'm not sure there really is a good way to get noticed," Justin said. "I haven't seen one yet. I was pretty much unknown outside of my year 'til last year when I made the mistake of getting petrified by a basilisk. Course, I had no idea about that at the time. One moment I was walking back to the Common Room and then I'm waking up in the Hospital Wing and it's several months later. No idea what happened, really. I mean, if you're going for notoriety, you should at least remember it, right?"

Anna laughed. "That makes sense!"

"I mean, there's two in my year who were notorious from the off. One was a mean, loud mouthed, blow hard little snot. Course, he's gone to ground, as it were, since he can't run to daddy whenever people call him on it anymore. Then there's Harry Potter who's a decent enough bloke, but has certainly managed to get mentioned in all the other kinds of dispatches, as it were."

"Oh?"

"Well, he was Harry Potter when he showed up. I had no idea why that mattered a whit at the time. Muggle Born, you see?"

"Muggle raised myself," Anna said nodding. "Or at least we lived on the Muggle side and I attended their schools and such. Mum's Muggle Born. Daddy's from an old family, but doesn't think that matters much. What other kinds of dispatches did Harry get mentioned in? I have my own ideas, you see. But it always helps to get another perspective, don't you think?"

"I should say so," Justin chuckled. "Let's see, that Boy-Who-Lived stuff aside, which meant he couldn't remain anonymous if he wanted to regardless of anything else – that's one dispatch although I think he was the only one who walked in famous like that. He's a Potter, last one apparently. I didn't know that at the time, but the kids from old families certainly did. Then, he makes his House Team barely a month into First Year which hasn't happened in over a century. It's rare enough for a Second Year to make it. Turns out he's really, really good and was practically from the start. Good enough that if he's on the pitch, you can rest assured his team will win. They should've won the Cup his first year 'cept he missed the last game 'cause he was in hospital for some reason. Would've won it last year too had the season not been cancelled. No one's taking bets about this year 'cept about who will be runner up.

"Quidditch and such aside, he also was part of a group of First Years who lost more house points in a single go than anyone can remember. He and two of his friends were caught violating curfew. Lost 150 points for their House, they did."

"Seems like an awful lot for just violating curfew," Anna said. "I mean some of my yearmates have been caught and they only lost ten points or so."

"Well, the rumor is there was a dragon involved although how it was involved depends on which rumor you hear," Justin laughed. "Kind of ups the ante, messing with a dragon don't you think?"

"Harry did tell me about that," Anna laughed. "It was just a baby dragon, really. He said it was very annoying, however."

"There really was a dragon?" Justin asked in surprise.

"Well, he said there was. Hagrid had gotten it as an egg and hatched it in his hut. Harry and his friends convinced him to send it to a reserve, seeing as the hut is made of wood after all. They were caught after the dragon keepers had taken it away."

"He sure doen't do anything by halves," Justin chuckled. "Anyway, his House had been in the running for the House Cup 'til then and then it was dead last, needing a miracle to get back in. And he was part of the miracle when he and a few of his friends then earned more points in a single go than anyone could remember, winning the Cup at the last possible moment. So, fame and family aside everyone knew who he was by the end of First Year. In that case, none of those involved have said much of anything about what happened. The rumor is our defense professor – not a very good one at all, truth be told – well, he died somehow."

"I heard 'bout that too, although I was asked not to say anything since most people would never believe the truth of it."

"I … well, I didn't know you knew Harry."

"I didn't. Not until after that trial. It turns out we're cousins on his father and my father's sides. Second or third, can't remember which."

"Really?"

"He's got a fair few of those," Anna said. "Cousins I mean. Although aside from one who's a Muggle and he can't stand, all of us are on his father's mother's side of things. That includes two of his wives and his betrothed, although they're all third cousins for certain."

Justin shook his head and chuckled. "If there's a nice thing 'bout being Muggle Born I suppose it's that the potential dating pool isn't swimming with cousins."

Anna laughed at that. "Too true, I guess. But I'm too young for that really."

Justin couldn't help but nod and chuckle in agreement. This Anna girl was only a Firstie after all.

"Is that a yes you're too young nod, or a yes _we're _too young nod," she asked sounding insulted which surprised Justin because he had not meant to be insulting at all.

"Um … we, I guess. Sorry."

"You're a Third Year. You could have a girlfriend," Anna said.

"I could, but don't and I'm not sure there really any boys in my year who do aside from Potter, Longbottom and Weasley and they don't really count."

"They don't?"

"They're bonded and all and that's different."

"Um … how so?"

"You do know they're married, right?"

"Or as good as, yes. I read about that when we were told that Harry and Neville were married that first morning and McGonagall gave that hint 'bout where to look. Course had to wait for all the upper years to get through it all. Just curious as to why you think it's different."

"Um … well, they pretty much skipped the dating bit altogether I should think," Justin chuckled nervously. "Went pretty much from girls are weird or icky or brats to married, didn't they?"

"And where are you in the progression? You don't have to answer that," she added hurriedly.

"I suppose I don't have to answer anything really. But that's okay. I don't think girls are weird, icky or brats. My younger sisters are all that, but girls in general are not I don't think. Still, dating's a bit much for now. Course it doesn't help that Potter and Longbottom took so many of the really cute ones off the market. I should think competition for what's left would be rather keen not that it matters 'cause there's not much really left in my year."

"Oh?"

"I can rule out what's left in Slytherin. Aside from their less than subtle opinion about Muggle Borns, were I to date I would prefer it be with a human female."

Anna laughed. "I'd like to think that not all of them are trolls. I mean, I know the Greengrass sisters and they're not trolls and neither is Tracy. But increasingly, I think they got sorted into that House by accident as it seems to be a Troll cave otherwise."

Justin laughed. "Too true, it seems. Of course, it could be that those what are not trolls hide that fact."

"I should think so!" Anna said. "Trolls are known to eat people, or at least they did in fairy tales which are surprisingly more real than I thought."

"You said you were Muggle Raised, but your Mum's a witch, surely…?"

"I've known I am one too for as long as I can remember, but that doesn't mean I was told trolls were real. I'm a witch. My Mum's a Muggle-Born Healer. Daddy's a wizard from an old family and I was taught a lot about that family and what that means. But I wasn't taught stuff that would be taught in school. Mum felt that was wrong and so did my Great-grandfather. So I did have lessons, but not ones they teach at school."

"And what did your father think?"

"Um… well, I don't know what he thought. He wasn't around 'til recently. It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

She looked at him. She wanted to, but she knew her real status was hidden under a Fidelius Charm and her father was the Secret Keeper.

"My…," she began.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Sad, more like," she relaxed. "I mean, what other people thought was bad, but the truth was sad. But I didn't learn the truth until recently and didn't know the other part until I learned the truth of it so it couldn't have bothered me which I suppose was the point. Mum told me she loved him very much but had lost him before I was born. I always thought that meant he had died or something horrible like that except that's not what happened. And he didn't run out on us either, before you ask. But we lost him for years nonetheless."

"Fitzhugh," Justin said after a pause. "Can't say I've heard that name…"

"You wouldn't have," Anna said. "It's not my father's family name, nor my mother's. It's my mother's mother's name. My magical Great-grandfather felt it best to keep my background a secret, so when I was born my Mum gave me that name and not another. He kind of took care of us after daddy was gone. I was born in London, but we lived in Paris 'til I was six. Came back for school and 'cause I would one day attend Hogwarts."

"So what would your real name be then?"

"I … I can't. It's a secret."

"I won't tell."

"I mean it's a magically protected secret and I'm not the one who can tell it."

"Must be some secret."

"Oh, it is. Although 'til this past fall I really didn't know all the reasons why 'bout it. Daddy came back to us this fall and in time all the boring lessons Great-grandfather taught me before he died began making a lot of sense. Of course, I didn't know he was my Great-grandfather. To me he was barmy old Mr. Smith, which wasn't his real name either. I always wondered why it was so important for me to learn about some stuffy old wizarding family. I mean, I am a girl, right?

"Yes. And a nice not bratty one, I should think. So?"

Anna blushed at the comment. "Well, witches don't head wizarding families. So it seemed odd to learn about how that was done. I suppose I might marry into some stuffy old family, but that would be the end of it, right?"

"I really don't know much about that sort of thing," Justin conceded. "Not on the magical side, at least. I do know about stuffy old Muggle families, though. After all, I was born into one."

"Really? I didn't know that!"

Justin sighed. "I don't tell people that and am pleased to see – my comment last year about Eton aside – that the Hogwarts rumor mill is still silent on that topic. But something tells me you're not the gossiper that some girls are. My grandfather's an Earl. My father's the next in line and then it falls to me. Until recently, I wondered how being a wizard would change that. Turns out, not as much as I thought."

"Is it difficult?" Anna asked. "I mean being in line for that?"

"It's not a lot of fun, to be honest," Justin said. "In a way I'm glad I'm a wizard since schools like Eton are filled with rich and noble types. There are students who are not, but it's where we're sent so there's all sorts of … I don't know. I always worry 'bout whether people like me for who I am or for what I am or will be. The latter's not a pleasant prospect."

"I should think not," Anna said. "But at least they don't arrange marriages like they used to in Muggle society."

"In some ways that might've been easier," Justin said. "You know what you're getting, you know? My parents met on Holiday and Mum didn't know 'bout my family for some time; long enough for her to like my dad for himself, not his wallet. Nice thing 'bout Hogwarts is they're clueless about my family."

"And mine as well," Anna said. "Well, not really. They just don't know that I'm part of it. If they did… I'm told there'd be a line of families seeking betrothals out the door and down the road. Or at least there would be if it were known. But I was told it won't come to that now."

"Oh?"

"Well yes. My parents didn't waste much time once my Daddy returned from … Mum's expecting and we're told now it's gonna be a boy so the House doesn't fall to me after all."

"Are you … happy about that?"

"I guess," Anna said. "I didn't want to be a Regent or something or worse marry in a way that would end the line. My House is … well, a mixed bag really. Some of my ancestors were quite admirable. I respected my Great-grandfather quite a bit even though I didn't know he was that then. But there have been some who were quite bad. Not the kind of people you'd invite to tea at all. So it's not up to me anymore, which means the line out the door and down the road is mostly gone. That being said, I've remain a … I don't know really. There'd probably be a different line out the door now when it comes out. I really don't know how I feel about it or if I should feel anything about it, you know?"

Justin nodded. "I prefer friends who are friends, not because they think they'll get something from it. Even more important that it be like that with a wife, I should think. It's nice to know I'm not the only one hiding such a thing."

Anna nodded. "Some do, obviously. But you're right. A lot of them are at least quietly looking up such things. Makes me wish I was truly a Muggle Born in a way and not a future Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Ooops!"

"What? Oh. So Sirius Black from that trial is your father?"

"Yes," Anna said with disappointment. "The spell must not work," she added.

"Spell?"

"I said it was secret! There was a spell and I was not supposed to be able to tell!"

"I won't tell anyone, Anna," Justin said. "Not unless or until you want me too."

"I … I appreciate that, Justin. But I'll have to tell my parents that you know. I don't think they'll be mad, just they need to know their spell didn't work right. I mean everyone who lives here and most who visit do know about that so I can't see why you shouldn't except that I wasn't supposed to be able to tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Anna said contritely. Justin was with her.

"About what?" Sirius asked. They were in the Lodge and the bottom of the runs and had just finished lunch. Anna asked to speak in private and she explained about their conversation on the lifts.

"Your spell didn't work. I … I didn't mean to tell, but it … I don't know. It just came out I guess."

"What makes you think the spell didn't work?" Sirius asked.

"Um … Well Hermione said only you could tell people and I'm not you."

"And she was mostly correct," Sirius smiled. "Mostly, but not entirely. I'm not saying she made a mistake or the spell didn't work. My guess is it's working perfectly."

"But how? If I can tell Justin I can tell anyone even if I don't want to."

"You wanted to tell Justin here?"

"I did. But I thought I couldn't and then I could anyway and now I don't understand."

"Have you tried to tell anyone else?" Sirius asked.

"No. It's none of their business really."

"But you told Justin."

"Um… Well, he's … he'd understand. He's… We're kind of the same when it comes to family stuff."

"I am aware of his background," Sirius nodded. "Aside from the obvious fact that his legacy is Muggle and yours is Magical nobility, there's little real difference."

"But how could I have told? How can the spell be working perfectly?"

"Ah. Yes. You see, I had Hermione build a special exception into that spell and before either of you ask, yes you can do that and yes she can do that. That exception allows you to tell others as if you were the Secret Keeper, Anna, but not just anyone and not for any reason. You can only tell someone who is or is becoming a true friend and is truly trustworthy. And you can only tell them because deep down you really want to."

"But why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because you might've tried to tell people to see if they're really your friend and the exception doesn't work that way. So you might think someone who was a friend wasn't 'cause you couldn't tell them. There must be no 'strings' attached to the information. It must be because you want to and trust them and for no other reason. Now that you know how it works, it should be easier to understand how it does not work. Just because you can't tell someone does not mean they're not your friend. But that you can tell someone means they truly are your friend. There are no ulterior motives behind an apparent friendship."

"But how can that be? We only ever really talked just this morning!"

"I notice you're not adding your two knuts," Sirius said to Justin.

"Sorry sir," Justin said. "Nothing to add, really. She's covered it for the most part."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I've learned that when it comes to magic I don't understand or that doesn't make sense, it's best to wait. In some cases it can't be understood and will never make sense. Magically raised accept that. I've come to see the 'why' to their acceptance. That being said, they can be too accepting so I've learned not to take their opinions of such things as gospel either. But I happen to agree with her. I like her. She's fun to talk to. I'd like to think I'm trustworthy. But we're truly friends?"

"He's not my boyfriend, is he?" Anna asked. Justin blushed furiously.

"Would that bother you?"

Justin gulped wondering where this was going. Anna blushed.

"Um… One day maybe. I mean maybe it wouldn't. But we're a little young, I should think."

"It might seem like not much time, but friendships form when they form. The spell tells me he's your friend. He happens to be a boy as well just as you're his friend and you happen to be a girl. It does not mean you're … um … romantically involved."

"Good!" Justin began then looked at Anna. "I mean, she's … we're … I messed up."

"I understand what you mean," Anna said. "We're too young for that. I certainly am."

"That may or may not be in your future," Sirius said. "Speaking for myself, being romantically involved with a friend is the way to go. But you're too young for that for now and your mother and I were much, much older when we went down that road together. Just be friends and know you can trust each other."

Justin seemed to relax.

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

"Um," so much for relaxing, "well, Sir. I … well, when you said some of that stuff I sort of half expected you to … I don't know … scare me away from being with your daughter."

"Being my daughter's friend is one thing. You can never have too many true friends. Being with her is another matter. Should that come to pass … I reserve the right to revisit that issue at a later date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So they've bonded?" Cecilia Finch-Fletchley asked.

"No. Of that we can be certain," Sirius said. "She's too young magically and will be for another eighteen months at least. Nothing they do now could result in a bond. Even then and even if it will happen in time, it might not happen for years."

"That's a relief. But this exception you mentioned?"

"For now all it means is they are friends. It speaks highly of your son, make no mistake. But it does not mean the bond will happen; only that it is slightly more likely than not at all likely. Still, from what I've seen, she could easily have done worse."

"From what I've seen, I could say the same about your daughter."

Sirius nodded. "I'm pleased to hear you believe that. It will make things easier if the time ever comes."

"You still think we should say nothing about it?"

"It might push them apart, it might not," Sirius said. "They certainly won't go there because we ask or expect it of them. Likewise our disapproval – if there is any – would not necessarily prevent it. I think it's best if we let them find this out for themselves."

**A/N: They have NOT bonded. If that happens, it won't be before the time of OotP, if that soon. But they will be friends for now…**


	6. Chapter 6: Presents!

**DISCLAIMER: That part of this world and those characters you've seen before belong to their Creator: JKR. The rest is mine - although I cannot quit my day job as I make no $$$**

**CHAPTER SIX: PRESENTS!**

**SATURDAY, DECEMBER 25****th**** 1993**

"Good morning Harry! Happy Christmas!" five female voices chirped in unison as Harry entered the family dining room for breakfast. He looked at his four wives and betrothed, none of whom were wearing anything and shook his head with a smile.

"Green card day, or did I miss something?" Harry asked. "I thought we're having guests.

"They won't be coming over until lunchtime," Daphne said.

"So, until before lunch it's greed card!" Luna added gleefully. "Besides, it's Christmas."

"Um … and you're all naked 'cause it's Christmas?"

"No, or yes, or maybe," Ginny said. "Call it a bit of a present. It is something we only ever do for you."

"No strip tease?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"Not this morning," she said. "If I did that all the time you'd grow bored with it and we can't have that."

"I suppose not," he chuckled taking his seat.

"Oh pooh!" Luna said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well," she blushed, "I guess I was hoping…"

"What?"

"Not that I am, or at least any more than normal or usual or whatever…"

"What? I'm not going to tell you what your Christmas present is. You'll all be finding out after breakfast."

"That wouldn't be fun," Luna said. "Having you tell us now, I mean. Although I do hope it's what I hoped for today…"

"And what's that?"

"That you'd be all randy," she said surprisingly embarrassed.

"Um…"

"Are you, Luna?" Hannah asked.

"Well, no more so than usual," she admitted. "I was hoping I was wrong and just missed the big clue."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that we're closer to finishing the bond than we were yesterday," Luna said. "I loved my anniversary present, and…"

"I think like many things the bonding's tied to Outside time," Hermione said. "Madam Pomfrey and Healer Tonks both said it would take at least six months and probably longer and that was based upon a single bond, not two."

"I hope I'm not disappointing you girls," Harry said to Daphne.

"Oh, not at all," she said. "Speaking for myself, of course. Although again, speaking for myself, once you and Hermione and Luna start getting that way and finalize your bonds, I have no intention of waiting. But if Madam Pomfrey is right and I am also bonding with you, I will wait only until it's my time for us to complete the bond."

"If we were to do that…"

"Then the marriage is final, I know. With Inside Time I've had a year or more to think about this and … well, I know now it's what I want."

"Same here, Harry," Hannah said. "I hate to say so, but you're stuck with us. We'll try not to wear you out too much when the time comes."

"No promises, though," Luna added with a giggle.

Harry looked at Ginny. "You know I'm not going anywhere, Harry," she said. "You saw to that when you bonded me. That being said, if I was in the same position as Hannah and Daphne, I wouldn't think of letting you out of it either. Luna might be … disappointed for now, but for me the longer it takes, the less I'll have to wait while the others… you know. It would be so nice I think if we could be … you know …," she blushed "the night after our marriage. Although, once I reach my bonding age, don't feel as if you need to wait. I will wait 'til it's time to complete the bond. But that's all. If we're not married yet, oh well."

"You keep acting as if we want to get out of this," Daphne said. "We keep telling you we don't. You must know, Harry, we all decided that this was what we wanted within days, if not hours. You are stuck with us."

Harry smiled nervously.

"Counting Inside time for us it's July 16th. We all have had over a year to get used to the idea, Harry," Hermione said. "Our families have had almost that long. I know what we agreed to back when we first bonded and all got together this way and it was a good idea then when none of us knew how this was going to work. But we've talked about it. The rules of intimacy are now that with the exception of Ginny, wherever Luna or I are with you applies to the others. In Ginny's case, she may not be sexually intimate with you until after her bonding age. As for full on sex, we're still pondering that."

"Not for us, for her," Daphne said. "On the one hand, she is or was your concubine so there's no issue aside from her bonding age as to when you can … do that. On the other, she's not your concubine for that reason so perhaps you two should wait for your marriage night. But since it seems we're still a ways from any real change in intimacy with your bondmates or we other wives, we don't need to decide that now."

"But you're allowed to snog her now, Harry," Luna said. "And we expect you to snog with her as much as you do with us."

"Now?" Harry gulped.

"I'm sure we can wait until after breakfast," Ginny said. "Although if you want to…"

"Breakfast!" Harry said. As Harry always ate the same thing, or at least had long ago settled on it, his breakfast appeared immediately. His ladies continued to use the menus if only because they chose a different fruit or juice each day. "I hope this isn't some sort of hint," Harry began.

"Of course it is," Luna said. "It's been a hint since our first days here."

"No, I meant you haven't heard anything about Neville that…?"

"No," Hermione said. "So far as we know, he's neither further along with Sally-Anne and Padma nor further behind."

"And we'd know pretty quick if that were the case as will he when it happens here," Ginny said.

"Oh?"

"It's already agreed between the ladies of the Houses that a messenger will be sent at once when it begins for us," Daphne said. "Or I should say for you, Hermione and Luna although, Hannah and I aren't going to wait any longer than necessary once that time comes."

"Messenger?"

"It's agreed for now I'm the messenger, Harry," Ginny said. "We are only betrothed and I've not reached my bonding age. Daphne's sister's theirs."

"I somehow don't think the others will all be…," Harry began.

"We won't," Luna said. "First time's one at a time as it should be. Once we've had our first time and the others have too, well then we'll see."

"Just so you know Harry," Hermione said, "we're all nervous about this."

"In a good sort of way," Luna added.

"We're not really scared, but nervous about the unknown or un-experienced step," Hannah added.

"But we are all determined to go through with it when the time comes," Daphne nodded.

"You're not losing any of us, Potter, so you'd better get used to the idea," Ginny finished. "And oh by the way, since Hermione and Luna have relaxed the intimacy rules for me, I expect baths and messages after Quidditch."

"I think that can be arranged," Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sat at her vanity brushing her hair. Like the other girls, she had a suite of rooms to herself, but like the other girls aside from changing outfits she was rarely ever here. For months now, she slept in the huge bed in Harry's room as did the other girls. Despite what she'd been told when she first arrived about her sleeping arrangements, that too had been allowed to change but like the recent change to the intimacy rules, it had ultimately been her decision. True, it had taken her all of about a second to decide. Harry had made it clear that her current circumstances as a concubine were a technicality really and that she was as much his wife where it mattered as the others. Still, she had been brought up in this world and knew what her status meant and whenever she had feelings of self doubt (and her First Year had not helped her at all in that regard) she'd think she was different only to be proven wrong again.

She had not been having such feelings this morning at least not until they gathered by the tree in their Great Hall to exchange gifts when she feared her gifts would not be as special as the others. She was wrong again. Generally, she was not the type of person who liked to be wrong. But being wrong that way was a good thing. Harry's presents had been wonderful and so personal she was still surprised. She's like to think he knew her well and he certainly did, but that did not explain a few of the gifts. These were things she mentioned in passing, not even as a hint. They were not expensive gifts, although Harry had given all of them jewelry as well and none of it could be said to be inexpensive. They were, however, very personal although not in an embarrassing way. She had not been fishing for them as presents, but he had obviously been listening and without her telling him he knew she would find them very special and very personal. That he had given similar presents (in terms of meaning, not in terms of what they were) to all the others did nothing to change the fact that he had listened to her and had proven he cared about her a lot. She could not remember ever feeling this special. In the year or so she had been here, her life had changed as had all the lives under this roof and all for the better. Harry was more relaxed and more open than she or Hermione could remember and she finally felt free of the darkness from her First Year. The memories would remain, but the darkness was gone. All because he cared.

"You decent?" his voice called from the door. Not that it really mattered in their home whether she was or was not. Not when it was Harry or one of her "sister" wives at least. He did not wait for a reply to enter. In the beginning he would have, but that too had ended some months ago and no one seemed to notice or mind.

"You're crying? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Happy tears," Ginny said.

"I don't think I'll ever understand those."

"Girl thing," she said. "And I think one day you will. But the simple reason is you being you, Harry. Every time I doubt myself or doubt that you care about me, you prove to me how wrong I am to do so. I won't say it won't happen again. But you're always there for me and for that I can never thank you enough."

"You are special, Ginny."

"Thank you," she said softly. "You rescued me when you did not have to really. I think in a way you rescued all of us and ask so little in return."

Harry chuckled. "Being a wife in a plural marriage, I doubt there are many who'd say that's little."

"That just kind of happened. Circumstances did that, you did not. Not even in my case really. I believe you when you say you did what you did with me to protect me which is as good a reason as there is. Yet none of us truly feel like it's that way. I can't say why that is except that you're very good at making it the way it is."

"I suppose," Harry said. Ginny smiled. He could be so modest which was amazing to her and the others. Those fictional books about him failed to come close to seeing just how amazing the real Harry Potter was.

"Not wearing your jumper?" he asked changing the topic. Then again, she thought with a smile, he's still a bloke.

Ginny had received the ubiquitous Weasley Jumper from her mother, as had Harry and all the others. They were well made, very warm, and only somewhat more fashionable than a burlap bag. Harry was wearing his. It was deep green this year with the large letter "H" on the front just has hers had a large "G" on it. They had been somewhat surprised to see Hermione's also had an "H" on it, but Ginny said she and her brother George always had a "G". One told the jumpers apart by the color and, in the case of her and her older brother, the size.

"Bit warm here," she said. "I'll put it on as we approach the Winter Garden." Even if they weren't flattering, a Weasley Jumper was warm and charmed to be waterproof.

"Right then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car, Harry had been told much later, was reminiscent of a Rolls Royce from the 1930's. He had heard of those, but could not remember seeing one and was pretty certain he wouldn't have known it was one even if he had. It certainly was not one, but resembled one. After all, the elves made it out of what had probably been junk. It was large enough that he and his girls were quite comfortable in the back which had two wide seats, one facing forward and the other facing to the rear. Higgins was driving and when they had pulled away from the Manor, it had been the only vehicle in sight. There were other vehicles on the estate. There were other cars. There were large motor coaches to move many people (mainly guests) at the same time. There were even lorries to haul the harvest. But there was far more road so that one could ride for quite a while without seeing another vehicle.

At the first intersection, they were joined by a couple of other vehicles, each with guests. By the time they approached the eastern boundary of the Potter Estate, more vehicles had joined what could almost be considered either a caravan or the closest thing to a traffic jam the Estates had ever seen except they were moving at a comfortable speed.

"I wonder how Ron managed," Hermione said. It was practically the first thing anyone said during the drive and she said it before the car had shifted out of first gear, assuming the magical conveyance actually had one as opposed to magically simulating one.

"Managed what?" several voices asked for the question had been without context.

"With his gifts for Katie," she said. "He did okay by me. But then again I wasn't expecting anything special."

"You fear my brother may have barely managed an okay by her?" Ginny asked.

"It is Ron we're talking about. He's not known to be … um … well, he wasn't particularly brilliant in that department."

"And I was?" Harry asked.

"You have been since we got together," Daphne said.

"Not by natural talent," Harry chuckled. "I won't say I had help, that I had someone do it for me or something, but I did seek and get an awful lot of advice. Some better than others," he added.

"Oh?" a few asked.

"I won't name names," Harry said, "but someone suggested I buy something I want so that if the intended recipient didn't want it I could keep it. I think he was joking. I certainly hope he was. And no, he did not have red hair.

"While I got a lot of good advice, I guess the best I got was from Nicholas." Outside their group, the boy was still "Peter" or "Spidey." But their group knew the truth and in private they called him and his wife by their original names. They weren't terribly worried as that was another of the many secrets they had protected with magic. "Then again, no surprise there. He's had over six hundred years to figure out how to buy a nice gift for his wife. I'd like to think he had it all sorted. He admitted it is still a challenge, but said she knows he tries which is the real point. As long as I really try, he said, you lot would know. And, he added, if I don't try you lot will know and I will probably hear about it in some unpleasant way and usually when I least expect to hear about it. He said women can be sneaky that way. Hopefully, I won't have to learn that from experience but he said don't count on it."

"We know you're trying, Harry," Hannah said. "And we do appreciate it."

"But," Daphne said, "he's right that if you really mess up you'll hear about it."

"Great," Harry said somewhat dejectedly. "Anyway, I did suggest that Ron ask others and specifically suggested Nicholas. I also told him who he might not want to take seriously, aside from Fred and George, that is."

"He did ask them," Ginny said. "I think he did it to prevent a more vicious prank had he not asked them. They gave him some book on wooing witches and he read it. Then he asked me to. He thought it had some good ideas, but thought there was something off about it too and wanted a girl's opinion."

"A book on wooing witches?" Daphne asked.

"It seems to be popular in the upper year dorms," Ginny said. "I mentioned it to Bill and Charlie and they had both seen it when they were at school. That being said, some of what the book said could be considered good advice. But it made it sound like all witches were the same, which we all know is not true and depending on the witch, some of the advice would not go over well at all. And it read almost as bad as those instructions on those muggle electronic things! Believe it or not, Ron had figured that out for himself, but when I was done he asked about some of the bits he thought were good. I told him hopefully he knew Katie better than I did, but they seemed okay. That being said, he did quite well, I should think. He found her a book she mentioned very early in their relationship. One which she said she had always wanted to read, but it was out of print and her local library didn't have it. He couldn't remember the title, so we went into a used bookstore in London and he just looked around and there it was."

"Nicholas told me the best gift is one that means something good to you. What that gift is, that's the real trick. Girls like jewelry, but if that's all you manage to think of … well, they'll know." Harry then laughed.

"What?" the girls asked.

"It wasn't the necklace that impressed me, Harry," Hermione said. "It was that figurine…"

"I know. The necklaces almost fall into that bad gift category. I bought them 'cause I want you all to wear them so people can see how special I think you all are. So it's almost as if I bought them for myself."

"Not really, though," Ginny said. "I doubt you'd be caught wearing them. And what's funny about that?" Ginny finished as Harry chuckled.

"Sirius made some snarky comment about women being magpies," Harry said, "they like shiny bits and bobs. I naturally considered the source and decided Nicholas was the better advisor."

"He didn't!" Hermione exclaimed. "I doubt he thinks that way about Connie!"

"I doubt it too," Harry said. "But he's still trying to get back at me about that ham sandwich – growing more desperate as time passes, I might add – and so I grow suspicious if anything he says sounds off like that."

"Well, I'm certain Ron didn't seek his advice," Ginny said.

"He didn't?"

Ginny shook her head. "I asked. He said he asked Fred and George because not asking them as they are family would only make things worse. But he was not about to listen to them. Sirius, not being family… Well, it was bad enough he had to humor the humor twins."

"Oh, I wish you would stop! It's Christmas," Daphne said.

"Stop what?" Harry asked.

"Talking 'bout Ron. No, acting as if it can't be possible that he might've made his wife happy today. Look. I know some of you have a history with him, and don't get me wrong, I don't mean a bad one like Harry's history with Malfoy. I get it he's said things without thinking about them and has been a little thick about some things in the past. I understand you're his sister, Ginny. I get it. He got on your nerves. My sisters get on mine too. I wouldn't be surprised if there's some kind of unwritten rule about that and before you say it, Fred and George are weird 'cause they don't seem to ever get on each other's nerves. I say that 'cause Padma and Parvati are twins and they do from time to time.

"Anyway, I also know that for you two, Harry, Hermione, he was pretty much the first person your own age you knew when you came into this world aside from each other and that despite his being brought up in this world he doesn't know everything 'bout it and each of you found that annoying at times. Add to it his penchant to speak first and maybe think about it later and … I get it. And don't get me wrong. He'll be less of that when he gets older. He's less of that now, really. But he's never going to be one afraid to say what's on his mind. He'll get better at it, less thoughtless. But he'll call a spade a spade and a Malfoy a git and that's not going to change.

"But I don't have that history. Hannah doesn't either. I know Luna knew him and it was obvious he used to think she was…"

"Mental," Ginny said. "He thought all girls were mental. Only reason he wasn't as … blunt about me was 'cause Mum would give him a right scolding when he was."

"Anyway," Daphne said. "Hannah and I hadn't had to put up with the 'girls are Mental' Weasley and Hannah never was victim of his say it before you think it insensitivity. I was … once. And in my case it was hardly unexpected since that was at that breakfast when our marriages were announced and his comments were hardly a surprise since his general opinion of Slyterins is hardly a secret," she chuckled. "But my point is, that was the only time he said anything to or about me that could be said to be mean and I've never heard him say anything like that to or about Hannah. To be honest, since I've been with you guys, aside from that morning I really haven't seen that Ron Weasley at all. The Ron Weasley I've come to know will speak his mind and may do so when it isn't prudent, but he's not truly mean and after two years in the Pit, I do know what that is. He said mean things to me that one morning and only for a moment until he realize it wasn't some kind of joke. True, he didn't talk to Tracy or I for a bit after that. Then again, aside from Hermione and Ginny I don't think he talked to any girls then. And when he did start talking to us, he was nice and respectful, which is more than I can say about some others. And I have seen nothing since he and Katie got together to suggest he's not trying to do right by her. Quite the opposite in fact. I think you should be proud of your friend, not going on as if he's about to make a stupid mistake."

"She has a point," Hannah said. "He's never said anything stupid to me when we've spoken or about me for that matter and I haven't been concerned that he might since he and Katie got together. Then again, I'm not on his git list."

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I guess I really hadn't thought about it like that."

"Me too," Ginny added. "He is my annoying older brother, has been all along. But that's just an excuse."

Daphne smiled. "In a way, you're doubts are a bit of a backhanded compliment, although I don't think he'd see it that way if he knew. And yes, it remains possible he … well, we'll know when we see them whether Katie thinks he did well which is all that matters really. We know Harry did and what Ginny has told us suggests Ron did and until we know otherwise, I'm going to give the thick, redhead the benefit of the doubt. In his odd way, he made me feel welcome. I never told any of you this – didn't think it important at the time – but not two days after our marriage came out and when he still would not talk to me and seemed to avoid me like I had something catching, he had a dust up in the common room with Finnegan about us former Slytherins. I was just passing through to see Ginny I think since she was still sort of maintaining appearances as it were and I don't think they knew I was there. Finnegan said something … well, not unlike what Ron would've said a few days before about Tracy and me and based solely on where that hat sorted us and Ron jumped down his throat. He basically called the prat an idiot who didn't know what he was talking about and said some very, very nice things about Tracy and me and added 'and you'd know that if you bothered to pull your stupid head out of your arse and realize that there are Slytherins and then there are the rest of the Snakes and those two aren't Snakes and never have been!' Had it been Harry tearing into that boy … well, I would have expected it. But it was Ron! I never thanked him directly for that, but I have thanked him for generally being supportive to Tracy, Astoria and me. We all have and while we're not unaware of certain of his more juvenile tendencies, I think I speak for us former Snakes when I say I see him as a friend and I find I don't like it when he's run down … for no reason."

"I … we didn't know," Hermione said.

"Now you do. Oh, and don't think you're getting off easy, Harry."

"What? I wasn't saying much of anything!"

"No, but if you think my standing up for your friend means I have any other intentions, you're mistaken. You're not losing me!"

"I'm glad," Harry smiled. "Besides, I'm pretty sure neither Ron nor Katie are looking to add to their family that way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's this?" Robert Granger asked Harry. "Some kind of art?" They were at the destination where the caravan could go no further. Across the road was what looked like a sheet of some sort hanging from a wire or something. The cloth fence stretched off to either side of the road for a hundred yards or more, disappearing into woods in the distance.

They were in one of the new trunks, assuming they were in it at all which was still a favorite topic for lively discussion. When one passed on the roads from one trunk to another there were now signs. This was the first trunk any had seen where the sign at the boundary did not saw either "Potter", "Longbottom" or "Black" (and most said either "Potter" or "Longbottom"). Instead, it said "The Commons." The various cars and motor coaches that had joined the caravan at various intersections along the way were now parked on the side of the road and their passengers were gathering before the fence.

"Art?" Harry asked.

"Several years ago some American bloke did something like this," Robert replied. "Put up a very long fabric fence that went for miles and called it Art. They took it down not two weeks later, I think. Never understood that stuff."

"It's not Art," Harry chuckled. "Or at least that's not the intent. It's more like Christmas wrapping 'cause beyond is a surprise and it wouldn't be a surprise if you could see it. You ready Neville?"

"Why do I have to do this?" Neville asked.

"Why not?" Sirius replied.

"Fine! Still think it should've been the new guy."

"Better you than me," Ron quippied.

"You're saying that 'cause it's not you."

"Hey!" Ron protested. "I resemble that remark!"

There were a few who laughed.

"Oi, Little Bro," one of the twins said. "Get your own gimmick!"

"We're supposed to be the only funny Weasleys," the other said.

"Your attention please?" Neville's voice seemed to boom. In the brief interval of the twins' chiding of their brother, he had climbed onto a small platform and held what the Muggle Raised would say resembled a microphone and they would be right. It was part of a simple sound system, one of the sets of magically safe electronic devices made by a company in the Americas that had made James Potter a much wealthier man than he would have been otherwise. "Um … those who know me know I'm not real good at this. Those who don't, my name is Neville Longbottom or, more properly Lord Neville Longbottom Earls Pendle, Colne and Marston and Barons of Halden Moor and Tulhume; but this isn't one of those stuffy things so we can forgo the Lord stuff and Merlin forbid any of that ring kissing silliness." There were some laughs and one of the twins called out "Like that'll ever happen!"

"And for the Weasley Twins," Neville said, "even if we did to that ring kissing silliness, I wouldn't let you. No telling what you to might do given that opportunity! Anyway," he added after some more laughs, "um … well Harry – that would be Harry Potter or Lord Harry Earls of this and that, Barons of such and such and so forth and Conqueror of the Warrior class and so on."

"Who nearly fought the Dragon of Angor," James Potter said.

"Who nearly stood up to the vicious Chicken of Bristol," Sirius added with a laugh.

"And who personally wet himself at the Battle of Badon Hill," Remus added.

"I never should have taken you lot to that film!" Lily groaned.

"And the aptly named Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Film," Robert Granger added. "What? I liked that film," he added when everyone looked at them.

"Anyway … I have no idea what that was about," Neville continued. "And I'm not here to discuss whatever those film things are having never seen one. I dare say I'm not alone. But that is beside the point because we can fix that beginning shortly and the way to fix that is behind this curtain."

"Take the box!" Robert yelled.

"What's that mean?" several people asked.

"Um, another obscure entertainment allusion from before many of your times," he said.

"Can I move on?" Neville asked with a hint of frustration. No one responded. Three of the four instigators were getting the evil eye from their wives and the fourth was not foolish enough to strike out on his own. "Anyway, a couple of months ago, Harry and I got to talking about this place. Well, actually we've been talking about these places since the summer and this place since the Trial, but the talk I'm talking about was right or not long after the Estates were combined or connected. We were both talking about how much our families liked it here and then realized it wasn't just the two of us and our wives and betrotheds who like it here. We realized that every weekend, our extended families – at least those who are here now – were always here for a visit and with the Time Compression we've been using since then, this meant they were here at least eight days a week."

"That's a Beatles song," a girl Neville recognized as one of Cissy Black's charges said.

"I guess," Neville said. He had no idea that insects sang and thought better not to ask. "It's also how many extra days we have here for each week outside. Anyone who's here on an Outside Sunday is here for eight days. The full weekend is ten. We really hadn't been thinking about that before then. So then we thought if they practically live here it wasn't right for them to stay in guest houses. Nice as they are, our guest houses are rather impersonal. Soon, this discussion included our then newest Estate Holder Sirius Black and later the next one Ron Weasley and they all though Harry and I had a point.

"And that point is we should offer you your own residences somewhere on the Estates. Sounds simple, right? I suppose it could be. I mean after all Harry did build a village for the Estate Elves. But that did tax our resources. We may have a lot of trees we can cut without cutting down whole forests here, but our supply is not without limit. And if it's not here, we have to bring it in from Outside. Even if all we could need to build is here, it still has to be built the same way as Outside and that takes a fair bit of time, we've learned. But the cool thing about these trunks is that if something like a building is part of the initial matrix – that's what it's called – it can be created at anytime just by activating it's controls. And a building that's part of the Estate Matrix can be expanded on the inside with ease so what was once – for example – a comfortable cottage for two people can be a comfortable home for a large family in time without needing to build additions. So we came up with this trunk that we're in now.

"It's called The Commons 'cause that's what it is in a sense and because we couldn't think of a better name. All the Estate Holders are 'owners' or more accurately we all paid for the trunk. So, without further stuff," he said drawing his wand. He then looked confused.

"A Finite Incantatum should do it," Sirius said.

"Really? I mean it's…"

"Fake," Sirius said. "A minor work of transfiguration, really and one which I assure you has not been set up with any special dispelling charms, amusing as that might've been."

Neville cast the spell and the cloth fence dissolved into many fallen leaves. They were at the crest of a low ridge. The hill sloped away from them gently enough that the road ran straight rather than curving down. About a mile distant and somewhat below them was a town on the shores of a large lake. Neville explained that the possible town allowed in the trunk matrix was much, much larger than what was before them. What they saw was for those who would be invited to stay here. There were thirty-four residences, most were about the same size as the others. Three were noticeably larger but all could easily be much larger inside than outside as needed or desired by the resident. Two of the larger houses would be the town residents for House Potter and House Longbottom. Neville explained they were larger because the starting number of residents was larger and, in time, there would be a hoard of Longbottoms and Potters there.

"Um … I don't know about a hoard," Harry said nervously. "How many is a hoard?"

"Maybe it's like a Goblin Cohort," Ron said. "You know, whatever number it happens to be is a Hoard even if it's only a handful."

"I will accept that definition of hoard for now," Harry said solemnly earning a laugh.

The third larger house was where Cissy and the four Muggle girls would live. They would continue to have access to the small house on the Black Estate, but this larger place would be their primary residence. The truth was, and only Cissy and a few others knew this, while there was no immediate reason to think so, the families believed those four girls would not be the only orphans that would be under their protection. When Cissy had learned this, she had already accepted her position and saw that as a challenge as well. She had never seen the magical orphanage, but had heard stories and she was now determined to make her house a place where one might say any orphan, magical or not, would be happy to live under their circumstances. The place would be called the Boarding Students' Residence Home, avoiding the connotation. But name aside, Cissy wanted it to be nothing like what she had heard. It was across the road from a cluster of buildings that would be the Estate School. The four girls in her care would be attending classes there after the Christmas Holidays as would any resident children who were five years old or older at the beginning of a term and not yet attending a magical school.

There were also shops, although for now all of them were Estate run and staffed by elves. This was not some requirement. Any resident could open a shop or business if they so desired. The shops that were there provided the day-to-day needs for the small population at cost, meaning the Estates earned no profit from the sales. There were places to by food, clothing, household items, personal items and some magical stuff as well like the more typical potions. The only human run business, such as it was, was the Healer Clinic staffed by Andi Tonks and Connie Black although, Neville explained, it was possible that The Quibbler might set up its office there and that premises had been set aside for Fred and George Weasley.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Mum, it's simple," Ron said. "You're gonna have a house here as well and it's either let them do their experimenting in their room here or at the Burrow or give them a place to do it where it doesn't mess up your place. We all know one way or another they're going to do it."

"Besides," Ginny said, "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be relieved to know their experiments have moved to a different location."

"They do that at school?" Molly began.

"Please!" Ginny said. "Everybody knows that!"

"Percy?" Molly asked.

Percy shrugged. "Professor McGonagall knows they use an abandoned study room off our Common Room to prepare prank stuff. I tried to turn them in their First Year, but she made it clear that I should mind my own business. When I became a Prefect, she explained that if they were caught in the act that was one thing and the Rules would be enforced. But their 'secret' laboratory was out of bounds. She knew she could never get them to move that off campus during the year and knew if she shut down their little operation they'd just resume it somewhere else. If they were going to do that regardless – and there was no doubt in her mind that they would – she would rather it be somewhere both under her direct supervision and known to her so she could keep an eye on them not so much to prevent their pranks but to keep them from accidently killing themselves or worse others. I'm sure she would be pleased to know their lab has moved here full time where they can be assisted or watched by either elves or adults."

"And you agree?" Molly sputtered.

"It was made clear to me that my agreement was irrelevant and open disagreement or defiance of my Head of House's policy would cost me my badge."

"So you said nothing?" Molly asked somewhat deflated. It seemed to those who knew something of the Weasley family dynamic that Molly had been getting up a head of steam for a full on rant but learning that McGonagall knew and wanted nothing done had taken the kettle off the heat. "Nothing to me?"

"To do so would be to defy the orders of my Head of House," Percy said imperiously. "I felt that unwise, for I'll not risk my badge defying proper authority."

"Molly, it would make sense to allow them a place for their … experiments," Arthur said. "If only to keep it out of the House and out of reach of other students."

Molly did not reply.

"And who else will live there?" someone asked to change the topic.

"Um …," Neville said … "well, everyone whose here may live there. It's not required. You can live there full time if you want, or only when you're visiting here at the Estates or whatever."

"The places you choose will be yours for the most part," Sirius said. "The only thing you cannot choose it to allow guests not approved by the Houses or to lease your places to non-residents meaning people who don't have a place in the town of their own."

"That would seem to negate any potential leases," David Greengrass said, "not that I was thinking along such lines."

"Considering you are seeing the town as it needs to be today and not as it can or will be at some time in the future, that is a fair assessment," Sirius replied. "The truth is, while there are only thirty-four active residences now, that is well less than one percent of the total possible residences built into the matrix. Thus, if the estates approve to allow another person or family move in or if and when our young people finish school they wish for a place here, there will be other places available within days of the approval."

"Just how many people are you expecting to live here one day?" Robert Granger asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Aside from those present here today, the children here today and their future families and children to be born later and theirs in time, we're not expecting any others. But given circumstances such as we think they are and may well become, we're not foreclosing the possibility of others."

"So," Neville said, "shall we all have a closer look?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are these real?" Rose Granger asked. They were in the kitchen of one of the House in the town and she was talking about the appliances which looked more or less like the ones one might find in any Muggle home or rather one which had purchased towards the higher end in the area of such things.

"Some are for certain," Hermione said. "If they're not, they're magical knock-offs designed to look and appear to work like the real things. The real ones are made magically safe by the same company. Harry was told the company began making magical knock-offs and branched into making real electronics magically safe when they could not find a way to make something magical that worked. Apparently, televisions were impossible and it was either magical wireless or none at all. Harry said they could make something like television, but it would not be at all compatible with the Muggle stuff so you couldn't get any Muggle shows at all. Even then, what he's been told about it means the magical one's nowhere near as... I was going to say useful. I mean, you can broadcast video and receive it but magically it's one broadcast thing for every receiver and it can't do any kind of replay meaning everything would have to be live so for now at least they really have nothing like television. Anyway, the one thing in here which is 'pure magical' as in there's no Muggle equivalent is you do have a stasis pantry."

"Really? Like Harry has in his kitchen?"

Hermione nodded.

"That is without a doubt the most useful magic bit we've seen," Rose all but gushed. "I mean most of what we've seen can be done technologically or is as you said a knock off of our technology. But we have nothing like that stasis pantry for preservation. And the microwave? It has a brand name I recognize."

"Means it's not a magical knockoff rather it's been made magically safe," Hermione said. "You'll find other electronics here, probably still in their boxes since you haven't begun to furnish, and they're all Muggle made stuff which the company in America buys and then magically hardens before selling it to magicals. Makes it more expensive than it would be otherwise but it'll work in a magical environment and would survive anything short of a magical spell designed to destroy things."

"And telephones?" Robert asked. "Harry said something 'bout that not long after his sister was born."

"Took some looking into as did cable television," Hermione said. "Even if they're magically hardened, they still have to be connected into some kind of system to work you know. We will certainly have an internal telephone system. Harry said it will be fully installed before we return to school for Winter Term. We will also have an internal cable system with our own channels. We're working on the external connections I'm told. Cable we could do with satellite television tie in. Phones are harder. We could do a couple of outside lines if needed, but for every phone to have that capability that will take some time I've been told."

"Cars?" Robert asked changing the topic.

"Can't bring yours here easily and even if you did we don't have fuel," Hermione said. "But, for a hundred quid or so, if that much, you can get one similar to the ones you've seen. I mean you already have one, but if you want another all you need is enough to buy the junk it's made from assuming we have to pay at all. According to Dobby, our current fleet we got for next to nothing. The elves had to buy the tires, but the rest they got from a Squib junk dealer for exchange. They tidied up his place."

"This place really is nice," Rose said. "It has a lot of possibilities inside and in the garden. It's a pity we can't have an elf."

"Who said you can't?" Hermione asked. "True, you can't have one bonded to you, but some could be bonded to me and I could assign them to assist you here. Naturally, asking them to do much Outside might be a problem. Howard?" Hermione called.

Four elves popped into the dining area next to the kitchen. Two were obviously adults, one male and one female judging by their attire. The other two were much younger.

"As you know," Hermione said, "I have a personal elf who assists me named Petal and I'm not about to reassign her. This is Howard and Amy, they can do anything 'round the home that's needed. Howard is specialized as a gardener and Amy as a cook, but they can do anything else that's needed 'cept fix your car. These other two are their children: their son Deter and their daughter Myra, both of whom are still too young to begin their apprenticeships. Howard and Amy, my parents Robert and Rose."

"It is an honor, Sir and Madam," the two adults said one bowing and the other curtsying with their children doing the same.

"These are House Potter elves," Hermione said. "They were all born here, or rather on Harry's Estate. I figured you would be more comfortable with an elf family than with others since … well, I figured it'd be easier. I can assign them to take care of this place for you, if you like."

"What if there's not enough work?" Robert began.

"I need to sit down," Rose added softly and when she did a comfortable chair appeared.

"It's real enough to be sitting in, Madam," Amy said. "But it's not permanent. It is a way to decorate. You can tell me what you're thinking of having and I can make something like that and if you like it, if it works for you, we can then order the real one from the shop on High Street. The same can be done with curtains, wall coverings, carpets, linens and so forth. And if you don't like it, it's gone with a simple wave of my hand."

"Surely we don't have enough work for two elves," Rose said.

"We are Potter Elves," Howard said. "If you accept our service that will not change but you, your house and your family will be our primary responsibility. If there is any idle time left over, there is plenty of work at the Farms we can assist in. You need not worry about us pining away from unnecessary idleness."

"But you have your own children!"

"'Tis true, Madam," Amy said. "And we're not decided if there won't be another. But time with the children as required is not considered idleness. They are both old enough to tend to their studies at the new school in the Elf Village, so they'll be away most days and only be home for their study day, their practice day and evenings. Before the school, we had teachers and they'd gather in a fallow field for their studies. They still do that, but they also attend at their school. But from what I see, Madam will be very busy setting this house in order to her liking and very busy soon thereafter with new … things."

Rose gasped. "You know?"

Amy the Elf nodded. "And it would seem to be time to…"

"But I can't," Rose said. "And I was told not to let…"

"The telling was probably unnecessary, but I understand why it was told. And probably does not mean not and it would be better to be completely certain and mostly, yes Madam? As for what it is you can't I can if you wish it."

"What's she on about?" Hermione asked. It was obvious her mother knew and she thought her father knew as well since he had made no effort to clarify it for her.

"It would seem the elf lass knows of your final Christmas present," Robert said. "Either that, or I'm as confused as you are."

"My final present? But … I don't understand."

"You can remove it safely?" Rose asked the elf Amy.

"If it is your wish, Madam. It is there for a reason and it is not for me to guess the reason as it clearly is not a threat to House Potter or Lady Hermione or dangerous for you. But if you wish it, I can make it go away."

"We are talking about the glamour thing, right?" Rose asked.

"You're under a glamour charm?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Just a little one," Rose blushed. "If I wasn't, we would never have been able to keep your final present a secret. You may remove the charm, Amy."

Hermione noticed a shift in the way her mother's clothes hung on her. She looked heavier and if this was their idea of a present, she didn't get it.

"Um…," she began.

"You probably should've avoided the glamour," Robert said.

"We didn't know how much Time Compression there'd be between now and then. I admit, it's not as obvious as it will be in a few weeks time."

"Obvious?" Hermione asked confused.

"Your mother is expecting!" Robert said.

"What? You … you mean she's … she's … you're pregnant?"

"It's not as obvious as it might've been, but yes."

"And … Christmas present? I … I don't get it. Some kind of joke?"

"I can assure you this is no joke," Rose said earnestly.

"How soon they forget," Robert added with a hint of mirth.

"Daddy?"

"You're not upset, are you?"

"No. Just confused. Forget what? Are you saying my memory's been capped about something?"

"I should hope not!" Rose said. "After all, if someone did that to you then why didn't they do it to us? What happened before was painful for both of us."

"I don't understand."

"From the time you could talk," Robert said, "until you were about nine you always asked for the same Christmas present. We told you it didn't work that way and you couldn't time such things, but you still asked and then you stopped asking which was a relief since we had given up by then."

"A baby brother or sister?" Hermione asked.

"Your words were sister, but a brother would do you supposed," Rose chuckled.

"I … I didn't think you wanted more."

"We never told you that, then again we never told you otherwise either," Rose said. "There was a reason for it. Neither of us wanted you to grow up as an only child. But there are things that can happen to prevent your plans. Had our memories of Harry and magic not been capped, had we retained our connection to the magical world, you would've become an older sister long before now. But my specific condition was unknown in our world. There were many things like it, but none identical and no treatment we tried worked once we realized there might be a problem. By then I had miscarried twice."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

"And it was heartbreaking," Rose continued. "Each of them was even though each of them happened very early on. I would lose four for certain and there was nothing my doctors could do to stop it."

"It was me, wasn't it," Hermione began.

"Stop right there!" Rose said firmly. "You had nothing to do with it one way or another except you were the reason why we tried long after most couples may well have given up completely. With such a wonderful daughter why wouldn't we want another? When you were born, my body developed a reaction to magic. My body would reject another magical child. That is not your fault. Were I to blame anyone, it would be better to blame my mother 'cause the condition is congenital but that too would be wrong since the condition in Muggles and Muggle Borns is both exceedingly rare and not genetic. My condition is more common in Purebloods and a Pureblood witch at risk can avoid it almost altogether by having children with someone far closer to their source magic. Still, there have been cases of my condition in Muggle Borns. Andi and Madam Pomfrey are not aware of any in Muggles such as myself, then again it's not like the magical world would bother to look into it, is it?"

"Um…" Hermione didn't know what to say nor if she should say anything.

"The condition is rare enough, but increasingly common it seems where the parents are further and further removed from their most recent source magic. Really old and long Pureblood lines find themselves unable to have more than one magical child, if that many as they are also at greatest risk of having what they call Squibs. The condition is an over-reaction of the body's immune system triggered by a magical outburst from the unborn child. Such a reaction is a risk in any pregnancy although a very small one. Almost from the beginning, the child is completely isolated from the mother. It is physically and chemically sheltered within the placenta. Among the reasons is that without that barrier, the mother's immune system would see it as a parasite or infection – something that's not supposed to be there – and it would respond accordingly. The condition I had allows that protection to break down magically and then physically with the unfortunate results. Muggles can't see it for what it is and can't do anything to stop it. The magicals can if they know it's a risk."

"But then how was I able to be born?" Hermione asked. "I mean if you're body reacts to magic…?"

"It would seem the first one always gets through," Rose said. "There's no better way to put it. The woman with the condition will have one magical child, assuming one was in the cards to begin with. Were any of those … had they not been magical too, they might well now be your brother or sister, but not a witch or wizard like you. They don't know why it works that way, only that it does. Andi and Connie are going to look into it as before me there were no known cases in Muggle women, but then again no one looked so it's fair to say there may well be and what the rate of the condition is is unknown. My having the condition … well, it's a whole new line of inquiry and might lead to answers," Rose finished with a smile.

"So that means my brother or sister's not…"

"Oh, he or she is," Rose said. "Very magical, in fact. No. If the condition is known there's a potion the woman can take that can prevent further onset. I'm now far enough along to say that the condition will have no effect on this little one and once he or she is born, the condition is effectively cured. A woman with my condition will have one child. She will conceive fairly easily and have a very easy pregnancy – to the extent that any pregnancy is ever easy and very easy delivery and bear a very healthy magical child. The problem is always having another and once the woman does…" Rose blushed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Just don't be surprised if you wind up with more than one younger brother or sister," Robert said. "And no, not because your mother's having twins, but because it will be very easy for her to have more children and before you say anything she's not yet too old for that."

"So?" Rose asked.

"What?" Hermione replied confused.

"So do you like this present?"

"I … I am happy for you. Truly I am. I'm just a little confused and surprised is all. I had truly given up on that and … well, I came to wonder if I was serious about it. What is it, by the way?"

"We could know," Rose said. "We're going to wait to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And time for your gift, Harry," Remus said. They were enjoying lunch at one of the cafes looking out over the lake.

"Um, it really isn't necessary. I got loads of stuff."

"Necessary has nothing to do with it," Sirius said. "It was Remus's idea in a way, but it's kind of a joint gift from your two favorite Marauders."

"Hey!" James protested.

"Right then, your two favorite ones who are not related to you by blood," Remus said.

"Sirius is my cousin," Harry said.

"The two who are not stag animagus!" Sirius said.

"I kind of figured that out."

"And I'm now worried," Lily said as Remus and Sirius handed him a long, large box.

"Thanks to you, Harry, I have a home now," Remus said. "I really haven't had one in a long, long time. Thanks to friends like you, I have a job I like – even if it's only for this year – and a chance to continue in that line and, …"

"A pile of Galleons!" James said. "He can't wear those tattered old clothes again! Ten percent of the harvest of that thing is nothing to sneeze at."

"I most certain can wear those robes," Remus said with a mischievous smile.

"Why would you do that?" Lily asked.

"Now it's a fashion statement!"

"If you weren't dating my dear Cousin Dora, I would wonder about you, Mooney," Sirius chided.

"We're not dating, we're just friends!"

"Any my wife and I are just roommates and she's not expecting but should stay away from pastries."

"Fine!"

"Whoa!" Harry gasped having opened the box.

"You didn't!" Lily scolded. "He doesn't need another broom! Why brooms? What's with you and brooms?"

"That's not just a broom, it's a Firebolt!" Sirius said,

"And that supposed to mean something?"

"It's a brand new model, designed as an international standard Quidditch Broom. All the pro-teams are getting them! Until this here Firebolt, most brooms doubled as racing brooms."

"It's why the Nimbus 2001 was a flop," Harry said. "Although I'd say if they had not tried to say it was a Quidditch broom, they'd've sold better as they are very good brooms for long distance stuff."

"Harry's not a pro!" Lily protested.

"He's a damn good player, Lils," James said. "Might be one of the few at his school who can handle that broom."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry said. "Thanks."

"Fine! Just so you all know, NO TRAINING BROOMS for Beth's first birthday!"

**A/N: Aside from movie quotes the obscure cultural reference is to The Running Fence, which was set up in California for about two weeks around the same time that the quoted movie came out (give or take a year or two or so.)**

**(The Movie reference is Monty Python And The Holy Grail. "Take the box!" is an allusion to an old game show "Let's Make A Deal" – which I recently saw has been revived. Fortunately, it's as silly as the original.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Shoes Dropping Again

**DISCLAIMER: That part of this world and those characters you've seen before belong to their Creator: JKR. The rest is mine - although I cannot quit my day job as I make no $$$**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SHOES DROPPING AGAIN**

**SUNDAY, DECEMBER 26****th**** 1993**

For those in residence at the Estates, Christmas had been a week long with the added Time Compression, or at least December 25th had been. Hermione had spent much of that week with her parents, returning in the evenings because of the needs of her bond and the same had been true for Daphne and to a lesser extent Ginny. Luna had spent time with her father, but not nearly as much and Hannah's mother had spent her time at the Manor with Harry, Luna, Hannah and Harry's parents and sister Beth who was now a vigorous and occasionally loud four and a half months old thanks to Time Compression. Sirius came by with Connie and Anna but twice as he was now 'forced' to spend 'quality time' with the in-laws he had never met. Fortunately it seemed they liked each other.

"So Daphne," Hannah asked, "how was your 'after Christmas?"

"The usual," Daphne said. "My parents love the new place, by the way. But Jenna, Cynthia and Michelle are even more annoying than Astoria and I ever remember. Maybe it's 'cause they are. Maybe it's 'cause we're older. Maybe it's 'cause of our new lives. Oh, and it seems my Mum decided to return to holidays of old and get pregnant again," she added in a way such that it was hard to tell if she was being snarky or trying to be amusing.

"You're Mum's pregnant?" Hannah asked.

"Again?" Ginny added.

"Says the youngest of seven children," Daphne nodded. "I … well, that came out wrong. If you're insulted, Ginny, I didn't mean it that way."

"I didn't think you meant it that way," Ginny said dismissing the concern. "I thought it was more like … I don't know … that of all the people here I should be the least surprised. Maybe I should be. But Michelle's five, right?"

Daphne nodded. "This one was a surprise," she said. "They're not complaining. They were happy when they found out about it even if it meant she must've bought a dodgy batch of potions. And I'm glad she was no more forthcoming in the how of it even if it is intuitively obvious, or at least it was to Astoria and me. We were told not to clue our little sisters on the details of how that might've happened and I was more than happy to oblige although fortunately they weren't really pushy about finding out for whatever reason. That she's expecting was a surprise, but they now know it'll be a boy which really threw them for a loop. They've had five girls, so I wonder why they're surprised, really as the odds were in their favor that way I should think."

"I read somewhere it's the father that determines that sort of thing," Hermione said, "not purposefully but the sex of the child comes from his half of it as it were," she added blushing. "My parents decided to wait to find out."

"Wait to find out what?" Harry asked as this seemed to be somehow unrelated to anything.

"What they're expecting," Hermione blushed.

"Okay," Hannah asked slowly, "I assume that means your Mum and Daphne's Mum have something in common?"

Hermione nodded.

"Really?" several voices asked.

Hermione then explained what her parents had told her.

"I so hope this isn't really catching," Luna said. "Not that I'd mind being a big sister and I'm sure Daddy would be thrilled, but I do think his being a Mum would raise more than a few eyebrows and would keep him from finding the truth about Fudge's Goblin pies or looking for the Crumple Horned Snorkack."

"I'm pretty sure your Dad has nothing to worry about in that regard."

"I'd like to think so," Luna said. "But it is my Daddy we're talking about."

"You have to admit," Harry said, "while he is pleasant enough and even a little fun – for an adult – he does have some … interesting ideas. Although, Luna, I don't think he's been doing anything for you to worry about that."

"About his being a Mum?" Luna nodded. "I suppose I didn't mean that literally. After all since my Mother died he's had to be both parents, right? I will admit, there are some things he cannot really be a mother about seeing that I am a witch and even if he knew there are just some things Wizards don't talk about with their daughters. I get the impression that Wizards do their best to imagine such things don't happen and that when their daughters get married and have children they imagine that just happened and that what really happened didn't. But that Daddy might have a girlfriend without my knowing about it is another thing. I won't say that has happened. I have no reason to think it has for he misses my mother very, very much. But it could happen and because of what happened to my mother he might not want me to know too soon. I can understand why he might think that if that happened and I'm not saying it has or will. And you would be right that if he didn't tell me I would be upset. Okay, maybe not if he just went to dinner or something like that. I think, though, getting married or having a baby brother or sister without giving me fair warning would be upsetting. But I don't think and have no reason to believe it would come to that ordinarily. Then again, it is Daddy and ordinary is not a part of his nature. I think when I said that I was only trying to find the humor in the situation and if … well, it's gotten a little more philosophical than I had imagined. Sorry. So, you two must be a little excited."

"A little," Daphne said.

"I always wanted a sibling," Hermione admitted. "It's the timing of it that was the surprise."

"And your parents Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Oh no! I won't say Mum's too old although she's older than the others. But the reason my parents had seven kids is they didn't want eight."

"And my Godfather and his wife as well," Harry mused after a brief silence. "Anna told me. Then again, that's not unexpected. Anna said when she told me that her parents told her to expect siblings sooner rather than later if it was at all possible. Sirius had said the same thing to me 'round the time my sister was born. Apparently Sirius was worried about the effects of Azkaban. Guess it didn't do anything about that," Harry chuckled. "Anna knew as soon as they found out but kept it quiet since that apparently was when they found out about Hermione and Daphne's parents. Pretty sure Anna didn't know that. I'd like to think she'd tell me or at least one of us.

"So, I'm going to be an uncle now," he added sounding as if he was resigned to some unpleasant fate.

"Um …," Daphne began. "Actually with Anna's new sibling it's merely some kind of cousin once removed I should think. With Hermione and my new sibling it would be brother-in-law, although as we're out of our childhood houses now and married and close to fifteen years older than they will be I suppose our relationship will be more like an aunt than a sister."

"You don't want to be an Uncle?" Luna asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I can understand why. You're uncle wasn't very good at it, was he? But you're not him, are you? And it won't be the same I should think and hope unless you can already think of a reason why you would want nothing to do with your nieces or nephews as he did. But we know you will be one someday, just not really soon. Some day you're sister will be grown up and married and when she has children, you will be their uncle. Technically, you'll be an uncle to Ginny's nieces and nephews and Daphne's and Hermione's as well, although that is by marriage. But all of that is sometime in the future. Could be you'll be a father before then unless Ginny's older brothers are seeing someone with family in mind."

"Bill's not," Ginny said. "Or if he is he's keeping it quiet. He seems to be enjoying the life of curse breaker and tomb raider and being dashing as well. He has at least a girl in several places, or so he tells my other brothers. Charlie might. He's written several letters since he came here for the Holidays and since his entire family is here – or at least all those he would write to – we can only wonder about his correspondence. And Percy's proved to be a prat."

"Oh?" the girls asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. "And I don't mean in his usual way or perhaps I do. Perhaps this was just another side of his usual. I know I told you 'bout his 'seeing' Penelope last year."

"In somewhat explicit detail," Harry chuckled and from the reaction of the others they had been told as well.

"Well, Penelope is rather put out with him about something. I haven't asked. I wouldn't ask Percy. But it's clear they're no longer an item and she's upset."

"Heartbroken?" Hannah asked.

"Mad, furious even," Ginny said. "My guess would be he did something or said something that was even beyond Ron's ability at insensitivity and she dumped him for it. He tried to apologize for whatever it was that day when we opened the town and she clearly was not interested in whatever it was he had to say. That being said, for now it would seem Harry's best bet for first Weasley nieces and nephews might be Fred and George as they seem to be heading in that direction. Again, we'll see as I don't think that even if they do wind up with Alicia and Angelina – and it wouldn't bother me if they did – they're probably not about to get fully hitched before they leave school and maybe not for a time after. I think they want to get set up first or at least started or something. We all heard how hard it was for our parents when they started out and it was hard for them for years. I know that was what really bothered Ron as before the Basilisk he had no idea how it could not be that hard financially. I think a part of him was afraid of falling in love before he felt he could support it. I think the only one of my brothers who does not have that thought somewhere in the back of his mind might be Percy. Instead, I got the impression he said something to Penelope about needing a girl who would be career enhancing or some such rot."

"That's," Hermione began.

"All too typical in some circles," Hannah sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was never about the money, Dumbledore thought as he sipped his brandy. What he had done to Harry and what he still planned to do had not been about the money. In fact had he had more control over House Potter's finances, he would have tied it up so tight that it would take ten generations of spendthrifts or more to dissipate the estate. As necessary as money was at one level, it was all too often a weakness and a point that could be exploited, a source of leverage. He knew there were many who would not want his Greater Good if they knew the full extent of it and would expend a great fortune to prevent it. They would succeed if his plans were about money. Things had always been arranged such that money would not buy out the Order nor would it stop what should be inevitable. Throwing money to stop the Greater Good should be throwing money into the wind, and just as effective at stopping the wind.

There was much that differentiated him from his adversaries. Beyond the obvious beliefs and political views, the biggest difference was in his approach. Many thought that money moved political mountains and none were so convinced of this approach than Voldemort. The man had spent vast fortunes the last time to prevent resistance. Dumbledore always felt that was a false tactic. Money bought nothing but time if even that. He and the Order had been somewhat successful at delaying Voldemort, and they had spent less than the average wage each year to do so. True, alone they could not defeat the Death Eaters, but the tide might have turned. Without spending a fortune in bribes, he had secured an alliance with several other magical countries. If the worst happened in Britain, the wizarding world would stand up and crush the enemy. Fortunately, it had not come to that.

He liked the adjustment his solicitor was pursuing. The problem with any of his schemes were appearances. The last thing he wanted was for people to think his actions were because of the size of House Potter's vaults. This was about the future and neutralizing a seat that could stand in the way, not about the money behind that seat. He had to direct Harry's path in life not because of the money Harry represented, but because the prophecy was clear as to the path that was necessary. Voldemort had to be defeated for the good of the Wizarding World. Until such defeat, the path to the Greater Good was blocked. He would've been interested in controlling Harry had he been born to a pauper's family. He needed to regain the guardianship to regain that control over Harry's personal destiny.

He knew one day this would come out, hopefully long after he had passed into the next great adventure. He knew his actions would be questioned and because of who Harry was his every motive would be scrutinized. History would not care that Harry was The-Boy-Who-Lived. That would be a trivial anecdote in the end. He would be the one who defeated Voldemort, for the alternative was all too horrible to contemplate. The odds of the boy surviving this necessary ordeal were all too slim. Dumbledore knew this was the dark future for whomever the One of the prophecy had been. That they happened to be the sole heirs of Ancient and Noble Houses had no bearing on their potential futures and would not have affected his goals. Had Harry's parents survived or had Longbottom been the one, the goal would remain unchanged. The boy was destined to face Voldemort one last time with the outcome being total victory. For the boy, it would be others who benefitted from the Victory. The Prophecy did not make clear that he had to die, but neither did it make clear that he would live. And detecting _that _magic on the poor lad made it clear why it had been ambiguous on that point for there was no other way for the One to be victorious and live to tell the tale.

It would have been so much easier had the One been born a pauper or, better yet, a Muggle Born. There would then be no legacy and with no legacy no efforts by his family to safeguard it for future generations. There would have been no marriage contracts to get around and no reason to do so. Those marriage contracts gave the families of those brides standing to gain guardianship over the boy. In two cases, that had clearly been the intent. The other two were sufficiently conditional (and unlikely) that their claims were weak, but not nonexistent. It would be all but impossible to move the boy towards his destiny were he to wind up with any of those families.

That was why he saw to it the will was suppressed and why the best claimants lost their recollections of their roles in this. Black's incarceration was not his doing, but it certainly was fortuitous as he had a stronger claim than even those families. Harry was the heir apparent to House Black after the man. The incapacitation of the Longbottoms was also fortuitous as they were named as potential guardians in that will. He would have found other ways to control events had the boy gone to one of those families, but fate smiled in that time and eliminated two of the best claimants and a few spells later and there were none who could demand execution of the will. As Chief Warlock, he became default guardian over the boy. By stating that the boy's only close relatives were Muggles (which was true), the boy became a de facto Muggle Born, which meant he retained magical guardianship. But he still had to be mindful of the boy's true heritage. There were thirty-four votes in play, votes that had never been certain. There was a vast fortune out there which he could not ignore if for no other reason than his every move would be scrutinized lest it appear he was trying to get control over that fortune. Then there was the possibility, however slim, that the boy could succeed and survive. That was the reason for the Weasley contract. True, it was harsh for the girl. As guardian, he was obligated to see to it that the line of such an important ward was preserved and as that ward seemed destined to die young, preservation trumped all other considerations, including the feelings and youth of the potential parents. But with the line preserved, there were the thirty-four votes to consider and better they fell to a family firmly in Dumbledore's faction than any other.

Still, were this to become known it would cause difficulties to say the least. He had done nothing illegal, although he would concede the memory caps came close to that line; close without truly crossing it. But that was not to say that people would accept it without question. It was critical they could not and could never truly point to anything that smacked of Line Usurpation. For that reason and despite his legal ability to do so he had never touched House Potter funds. Every knut expended had been authorized under the law and under those portions of the Potter will that would have applied. He knew the Durselys had squandered their allowances, but it had been authorized to whomever assumed the custodial care over the boy and they had not received one knut more than authorized.

And this new idea of his solicitor was exactly the sort of play he wanted. To go after Black directly would smack of Line Usurpation and could be spun as a direct attack on two vulnerable Ancient and Noble lines. But to let another do so and provide support for that claim in the manner his solicitor suggested, that would deflect any such thoughts or criticisms. It was subtle. It kept the real goals and motivations hidden. Dumbledore had authorized it as soon as he was advised of the details. In his hand was the letter from his solicitor stating that the claim had been submitted and they had entered their support.

**MONDAY, JANUARY 3****rd**** 1994**

The Holiday was drawing to a close. In two days, the young people of the Estates who were in attendance would be returning to Hogwarts for school, or at least would be spending much of their weekdays there. The Holidays had begun on December 18th, the day after their last classes or exams of the term. For the students who had spent the Holidays entirely Outside it was as always all too short, not quite three weeks long. For the Estates, however, it had been four weeks longer and some felt perhaps a tad too long. Harry was not among that group. But he would agree that it had been a long break. Originally, the plan had been for two or maybe three extra weeks, but it had been extended mainly for the benefit of House Longbottom with the return of Neville's parents. As of today, in fifteen weeks Hermione would become a big sister followed about five weeks later by Daphne and three weeks after that Anna would no longer be the certain Regent of House Black as it had been announced that Sirius and Connie were expecting a son. Those due dates, not precise by any estimate, were based on Inside Time. The next Granger would be born in late November or early December of the Second Estate Year, the next Greengrass in late December or early January of the Third Estate Year and the next Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Noble House of Black in January of the Third Estate Year, assuming none were early arrivals. In Inside Time, in addition to celebrating his first anniversaries with all the girls (although in Ginny's case it was of their betrothal, not their Gringotts marriage) Fred and George had turned sixteen, Harry, Neville and Ron had turned fourteen, and Daphne's sister Jenna had turned ten. Sirius Black and Harry's Dad had been the only Outside birthdays and in the case of Harry's Dad that had been his stasis adjusted birthday. Luna, Hermione and Ginny would all have their next Inside Birthdays in the next couple of weeks Outside. On top of that and Ron's marriage there had also been Christmas, so it had been a very busy time celebrating this and that over their extended Holiday.

But today was not a celebration. Gathered in the Great Hall of Harry's home were House Potter, Longbottom and Black and Ron and Katie. This included parents and children, at least those who were attending Hogwarts (and Harry's little sister as his Mum preferred to tend to her rather than leave it to elves) and Cissy Black and the Tonks. It was Sirius who asked for this meeting so he was the first to speak when they got down to whatever business this meeting was about. After all, as time went on these families had become very social and any gathering was almost a party as compared to "the usual stuffy stuff" most wizarding families seemed to prefer as Neville had put it.

"It would appear that the wait is over," Sirius began when everyone had settled and seemed ready to learn what this was really about. "The shoe has dropped," he added cryptically. "In other words, Dumbledore's been heard from."

Before anyone could ask, or even think about it he continued. "We've suspected for some time he'd do something. Harry and the others told us about his attempt to … ah … minimize the … er … meaning of what had happened this summer."

"What's that mean?" Alice Longbottom asked.

"It means," Harry said, "the evening we got back to Hogwarts, he made it clear that I should not spend time with my ladies at all."

"But the bond…?"

"Fortunately, aside from Snape the entire staff was opposed to it. Didn't help that I was somehow a different case than Neville as he did not see any issue with Neville's situation. But it was clear to all he finds my new circumstances … inconvenient."

"To put it mildly," Hermione added. "His reasoning was Neville could handle it because of how he was raised and Harry could not as he had not been raised to do so."

"Ignoring that I don't think anyone is raised to handle our situations," Neville said.

"Conveniently leaving out the obvious," Lily snorted. "Namely that Dumbledore was the reason that Harry's upbringing had been … lacking."

"After the near revolt by most of the staff, he seemed to let the matter drop. But we've been waiting for another try. Even more so ever since Sirius was exonerated."

"And he tried to stall that as well," Neville nodded. "We had more than two thirds of the seats present for his Manor Court and close to all the hereditary ones. He wanted to set the matter aside from months at least and would have had there not been enough votes then and there for a no confidence. Gran really tore into him from the floor and the only members who did not side against him never do anyway." This was said mostly for the benefit of Frank and Alice. The only other person who had not been there had been Cissy but it was well reported at the time.

"But we were all certain he would make another attempt to regain some authority over Harry and it would seem he's now making that move," Sirius said.

"He is?" several voices asked.

"I turn the floor over to Ted Tonks who has agreed to handle this matter in his professional capacity," Sirius said sitting as Mr. Tonks rose.

"First off a brief overview," Mr. Tonks said. "We have a pretty good idea as to the events and timing of the events back in November of 1981 that led to Dumbledore's being named Harry's permanent guardian. Aside from the memory caps, which we suspect but cannot prove – at least not in a way that would ever see the floor of a court – everything he did was legal. Suspicious, yes. Unusual under even those circumstances, certainly. But it was legal and can be explained away. Whether he would truthfully explain it is another matter. As for the memory caps, we can't prove he did it or caused it to happen only that it could be argued he benefitted from it as without that he well could have been denied his 'permanent' guardianship. Most of this is purely supposition on our part and all of it is circumstantial and is likely to remain that way unless there's an unsuspected coconspirator out there who suddenly decides to throw Dumbledore under the Hogwarts Express as it were and has managed to retain the relevant memories or Dumbledore suddenly felt the need to clear the air as it were. Needless to say, that doesn't seem likely nor do recent developments truly lay open everything.

"That being said, yesterday a petition was filed with Wizengamot Court Services, Juvenile Tribunal alleging improper handling of a Minor's Estate and Affairs by the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Sirius Black current Head. For those who are not aware of what all that means, I'll explain," Ted said. It was true that the Grangers and Perks would have little idea, but they were not alone. "Court Services is where any legal cases formally begin. They are the administrative side of our Judicial System. A case does not begin until it is filed with them. They then assign it as a specific file such that everything else about the case is filed with it and not somewhere else. They send out the required notices to other parties. And they make the initial decision as to which is the proper Judicial Tribunal. Contrary to what many believe, the vast majority of legal cases never make it to the Wizengamot. It is a judicial tribunal in its own right, and should a case be brought before the entire body, the decision of the full Wizengamot is final. In other words, the rare cases such as the exoneration of Lord Black and conviction of Peter Pettigrew recently, cannot be appealed. As an aside, two decisions by the full Wizengamot in a single year has rarely ever happened.

"The truth is few cases ever make it to the attention of the Wizengamot either as the adjudicating panel or as an appeal. Our system arose from the Manor Courts initially as an appellate body and only later as the court of 'first instance' which in time supplanted the Manor Courts in most matters. All cases begin before the relevant tribunal, in this case the Tribunal of Minor's Estates. The Tribunal is headed by a permanent member of the Wizengamot and staffed through the Ministry but does not answer to the Ministry. The Tribunal decides whether there is a case to hear – it does not take the litigant at their word – and whether it is important enough to be passed to the Wizengamot. The party can request it, but the decision to submit the case to the Wizengamot begins with the Tribunal and ends with the Wizengamot – which is under no obligation to oblige the Tribunal in such matters. What this means is the Wizengamot will never sit as the trial court for any case without the matter being forwarded to them by the lower Tribunal. It cannot reach down and take a case. And, even if it is asked to hear a case it can and usually does refuse and the matter is then tried before the Tribunal. Appeals are rare. Most cases never reach a judgment as the parties facing the potential realities of a judgment one way or another reach an agreement and the matter is settled. Where there is an appeal, the party asking for it pays for it regardless of outcome. In many cases, a successful appeal can be more costly than doing nothing and accepting the adverse ruling so appeals are rare.

"We're dealing with Minor Estates, however. There is no right to demand a trial before the Wizengamot for those cases nor can that Tribunal recommend such a trial. Unlike most cases, Minor Estates like most Minor cases are not public. The press has no access and only the parties and their solicitors can be present for the full proceeding. Witnesses are present for their time under examination, but at no other time and what they know of the case is generally restricted by what they are told by the solicitors, if anything. This is done to protect the minor's privacy. Whether it should be protected in all cases is another question.

"So, House Black has been alleged to have mishandled a Minor's Estate. The Petition was careful to say that, rather than accuse Sirius of any impropriety for if it had the case would die without even a breath."

"Why?"

"How long could I have abused a Minor's Estate?" Sirius asked almost rhetorically. "A few months at worst," he said answering his own question. "I could take no action adverse to what had been done before until I was exonerated since until then I could not exactly set foot in the Ministry to do so and live to tell the tale or I was sitting in Azkaban and lacked the access to our system. Moreover, until the end of '91, I could do nothing on behalf of House Black legally as my Grandfather was still Head of House. If they named me and not House Black, they could only question my actions since September."

"My point," Ted said, "was to emphasize this will be and was intended to be as private a matter as the law allows. The case was filed by Eldreth Parkinson as Guardian of Draco Malfoy alleging that House Black as failed in its obligation towards his Minor Ward in regards to the Black Family Trust."

"Not the annulment?" Hermione asked.

"Neither Draco nor Parkinson have a basis to challenge that," Ted said. "The only people who could are Cissy and the other party to that alleged marriage and as the other person confessed to murder, there's nothing to challenge. The contract was clear and that was a breach. The only 'challenge' would be for the couple to marry on their own, but that would not undo the financials of the annulment, just the living arrangements and the boy's status and as Cissy will not consider such option and her former 'husband' is clearly in no position to do so – after all, imprisonment in Azkaban is also grounds for an uncontested divorce – the annulment is final. The annulment merely gave Mr. Parkinson the ability to bring suit on the Malfoy boy's behalf as before that right rested with his parents or, in this case, his mother."

"It's a Black family trust," Sirius said. "Malfoy senior is not a Black and has no legal dog in that hunt and the boy is a Minor and can have no dog in the hunt. The only person who could complain about it is Cissy and that went away with the annulment."

"So what did House Black do, supposedly?" Harry asked.

"Allegations aside, nothing," Ted said. "The allegations are mismanagement and underfunding. The truth is the trust was no more underfunded than the one House Black has for you – and yes there is one. Both trusts were supplementary. This meant they could not be accessed unless and until any and all other trusts had been exhausted. In your case, Harry, you've never come close and after your recent Basilisk sale, probably never will. In Draco's case, there never was another trust so the Black trust could be accessed from the off and it was … frequently. The allegations suggest this was improper, but it was within the conditions. It is not House Black's fault that House Malfoy took no action to provide for the future of its heir. It also alleges House Black allowed for inappropriate withdrawals from the Trust. The Trust was to be used for the boy and not for other purposes and while much of the money withdrawn was, much more seems to be inappropriate."

"But Sirius couldn't," Harry began.

"No he could not and Lord Arcturus never did either. The basis for their allegations was that one member of House Black authorized these highly questionable and improper withdrawals – the then Narcissa Malfoy."

"I won't deny it," Cissy said. "That's not to say I agreed to do it of my own free will. Lucius Malfoy was not one to reserve unforgivables for his enemies."

"And there's a nice little bit in the law that prevents her from defending herself," Sirius said. "She cannot be called to testify against her husband nor can she do so of her own free will except in a divorce proceeding. This law exists to 'protect the sanctity of marriage' otherwise spouses would be called in all the time to implicate their spouse one way or another. The flip side is every so often it bites the spouse in the bum, such as here where they stand accused of impropriety and their only defense is to point the blame at the true guilty party, their spouse. Unfortunately, the legal fiction of never having been properly married created by annulment does not undo this rule. She can't defend herself and my testimony is limited to my personal knowledge about that trust which is very limited. I can say it exists and that in the period since my exoneration I have neither made a distribution to it – as the boy has yet to have a birthday to occasion such a distribution; I have not authorized a withdrawal and I have not cancelled the trust. And of course it's not like we can ask Grandfather about this seeing that he's a little dead right now."

"So the brat gets away with this?" Harry asked. "And what does he gain? What's this got to do with Dumbledore?"

"The better question is what do they really want," Ted said. "It's rare these cases get to trial. What most really want is obvious – more money. If we had no other defense, they'd get it. But we do and I'll get there.

"As for Dumbledore, he joined the petition challenging Lord Black's fitness to act as a Minor's Guardian in any capacity. It is ingenious in a way, as he does this as the Chief Warlock whose tasked with such things and not as Albus Dumbledore the thwarted guardian of one Harry Potter who was thwarted through no action of Lord Black at all – after all Sirius had nothing to do with your marriage contracts, your bonding or your marriages which led to your emancipation and the end of Dumbledore's tenure. But, we have to assume this is the opening round. It would do Dumbledore no good to challenge your emancipation even successfully if there are others with superior claims to your guardianship. Having Black declared unfit removes him and as far as anyone Outside is concerned, he's really the only option."

"Surely we could…," Rose Granger began.

"You, Mr. Lovegood and, for that matter Mrs. Abbott, the Greengrasses and arguably the Weasleys have no claim right now. Your guardianship rights were by virtue of betrothals. Those rights ended when the betrothals did which was when they married. As for Ginny, the Weasleys rights ended when the betrothal was altered by Harry's calling in her life debt. Legally, although only we at the Estates know this and even then not all of us, legally they're not her parents and cannot act as guardian by virtue of the betrothal. That right rests with the Head of her current family, which is Lord Potter. If it comes to it, we'll play that card. But there are far more cards in the deck which give us the stronger hand. Why throw down the ace when your eight takes trump?"

"So what is the plan then?" James Potter asked.

"In the end, to reveal the one guardianship that cannot be circumvented if need be," Ted said. "If Dumbledore does not back down, James and Lily Potter will rise from the dead. Our law does not allow any to assume guardianship over the wishes of a minor's magical parent or parents while they are alive and able to act. Until recently, Neville's parents were in one of the recognized situations where the parents' wishes mean nothing. They were committed to that Long Term ward and could not care for Neville or his estates. The only other two situations which will allow the law to take over the child's care from a living parent are where the law declares the child abandoned or where the parent is imprisoned. All of these assume both parents are under one or another of those infirmities and the child is legitimate. A bastard has but one legal parent: the mother. In an annulment, the child has no legal parent which may be why few seek such a thing. Cissy's circumstances were … extreme to say the least."

"How does our formerly being dead play out?" James asked.

"Oddly enough, it's irrelevant as clearly you're alive," Ted said. "It's why they came up with abandonment although that happens as well. A legal finding of abandonment cannot be undone easily whereas legal death can be by presenting the live person. That happened on occasion in the past: a parent was believed dead, declared such and years later came back from wherever they were. As we're quite capable of unmasking imposters and verifying your claims that you are who you say you are and clearly not dead, the fact that everyone believed that to be the case is legally irrelevant. In some cases the not nearly as dead as people thought parent then undid all sorts of things the guardian had done on behalf of the child: accounts, betrothals and so on and the guardians were both furious and left without recourse. Had you been found to have abandoned Harry, it's much harder to prove that you changed your mind and harder still to countermand the prior decisions of the guardian 'cause you could've by coming back sooner. But, it's too late now to seek that as your mistaken absence is a thing of the past. You can't be said to have abandoned a child when you're clearly back in his life."

"Okay," Harry said, "I know that's what we want in the end, but how does this Malfoy thing get to that?"

"But for Dumbledore's intervention it couldn't," Ted said. "This should've been nothing more than a dispute between Parkinson and Lord Black and one where Parkinson doesn't have a leg to stand on in the end seeing as it was Draco's daddy who did all the damage and daddy has no legal connection to House Black. The marriage did not create one. But, by intervening as he did and seeking a further ruling that as a result of House Black's alleged mismanagement of young Malfoy's affairs, and arguably because of his lengthy time with the dementors, Lord Black is unfit to serve as a guardian over any other minor estate. It's subtle as it says nothing about Harry at all, not even that he's the only other minor that could be affected."

"What about Anna?" Connie asked.

"Our law is different from Muggle law," Ted said. "Under our law, being declared unfit to raise another family's child or manage such child's finances has no bearing on fitness to raise your own child or manage – or mismanage for that matter – their affairs. There's no such thing as an unfit birth parent in our law. You can argue there should be, but for now there isn't. Likewise, our law does not protect the family from the fool that heads it. If he or she wants to squander its wealth, the law won't stop them nor let others try. It protects other people's money and other people's kids."

"That doesn't seem right," Hermione said.

Ted shrugged. "It's the really bad situation that makes it wrong. On the other side is the concern of other people and the court telling people they can or cannot have kids and if they do micromanaging how the kids are raised. I'd think most societies are faced with this tension and deal with it in different ways and argue that what's right in one situation is dead wrong in another, even in one that is seemingly similar. But we're not here to discuss what isn't, but what is and how that either helps or hinders what is before us.

"Dumbledore arguably believes – or at least his solicitor does – that Parkinson has a case. If Parkinson did, Dumbledore would have a strong one too. I dare say Parkinson's solicitor is as confident even if he knows the truth and no doubt he probably does or else has a very good idea. He can show the account was mishandled. He can show that significant funds were withdrawn and no used for the benefit of the beneficiary and that his mother, a Black with authority, signed off on all of the transactions. His mother can't testify to it 'cause she can't testify against her former husband. Sirius can't offer any meaningful testimony as he has no direct knowledge of any of it. He was never there. He only knows what the documents show – which the court can see for itself – and what Cissy told him which is as inadmissible as her testimony. As a Minor, Draco cannot testify about such things even if he knows. Finally, Lucius is not about to be allowed to do so. Prisoners cannot be called as witnesses except as part of a plea deal and then only in cases related to the plea. And his plea deal made no mention of offering such testimony so he's not an option assuming he'd agree which he most likely would not. Without more, we have nothing to challenge their view as to what happened – that Draco's mum was robbing the kid blind and that House Black did nothing to stop her. They assume that's the end of it and if it were they'd have a strong case. They assume this because they assume that Sirius and his solicitor will behave as they would were they in our shoes and they can see no other way to challenge their claim.

"People usually say they want their day in court so that the truth comes out. The problem always is that if the court can't get passed the evidence, the truth of the matter is irrelevant and without more, the admissible evidence supports Parkinson whereas the truth is another matter altogether and without more there would be nothing we could do aside from throw money at them to go away. As I said, they assume we will do as they would do and could have no witness who could challenge their claims. In that they are typically wizard and for that they will fail."

"What's that mean?" Augusta asked. "Muggles don't make the same mistakes?"

"Can't say 'cause Muggles don't have the chance to overlook what they clearly have," Ted said.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Augusta asked.

"The Goblins," Sirius said with an almost feral smile, certain goblin like save the absence of sharp, pointy teeth.

"And what can they do? They can't bear witness!"

"And there's the mistake!" Sirius said. "Ordinarily and in most cases, spot on! Ted?"

"In most cases and situations, only wizards or witches can offer competent testimony before the Tribunals or Wizengamot. Solicitors are loath to call Squibs, Muggles, Elves or anyone else because the law gives their testimony absolutely no weight. There is one glaring exception. Goblin testimony is allowed and given greater weight than a wizard's when it comes to Gringotts transactions. That is by Treaty and by Treaty if a Goblin is called to testify about such a transaction, a wizard's testimony cannot be offered in contradiction. It is one of the things the Goblin nation got when they 'lost' the last Goblin war."

"To be fair," Sirius said, "we wizards did get them to agree not to interfere with our decisions. In other words, if we want to be stupid with our money, they can't stop us. But they can testify that we were stupid with it if someone calls them to do so."

"In this case," Ted continued, "the stipulations in the Black Family Trusts requires all withdrawals over a very small amount to be handled before the Black Family Accounts manager. In other words, for all but reasonable pocket money, you can't go to the Teller and ask for it. You have to sign for it before the Accounts Manager. The Trust does not require the Accounts Manager to notify anyone about the withdrawal but he can be called to testify to it at any time."

"The good Lords Black," Sirius began, "and I don't mean the nice ones, I mean the ones who did the most to preserve and expand the estate, trusted no one completely when it came to money. But they also knew they gained nothing from looking over everyone's shoulders. This was a way of giving the unscrupulous enough rope to hang themselves while not being to openly untrusting of those who were not trying to be underhanded. Cissy can't testify as to the truth about why she did what she did. I can't either. But my accounts manager can. He knew she seldom ever signed for a withdrawal of her own free will and those few times were proper withdrawals for her son. Whenever Lucius was there, you can bet the withdrawal went straight into his pocket and not to his son in any way. They use a pen for such signings that tells them whether the signer is doing this or being forced or compelled to do so or even whether the signer is who they claim to be. Their testimony cannot be challenged."

"The other side clearly has not thought of this," Ted said. "Calling a Goblin as a witness even where their testimony cannot be challenged is almost never done. Most wizards would rather take the hit than sink to relying on the Goblins and the other side, if they even thought of it, certainly does not see us calling on the Goblins."

"And you're going to call the Goblins?" Augusta asked.

"Damn straight!" Sirius said. "House Black has not survived this long by letting society dictate what it can and cannot do to preserve itself! Society is not likely to call the Goblins in, but the law allows it so there's no reason why I shouldn't stick it to them! Any good Black wouldn't hesitate for a second. Never let social conventions stand in the way of what's best for the House!"

"What would a bad Black do?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "From my reading, much the same if they couldn't find away to kill the opposition and get away with it. The good Blacks knew there were situations where killing was warranted. The bad Blacks could envision few situations where it was not, only those where it was not convenient."

"We're not going there," Ted said.

"It's not warranted," Sirius agreed. "And certainly not convenient. Setting the Goblins on them is both and will achieve the desired results regarding Parkinson. Might even get him fined for wasting the Court's time. I might not take after those who were in favor of killing, but another Black family tactic is not to be too squeamish about kicking the other bastard when he's down. Maybe then he'll learn not to stand up and try again."

"Hardly a trait unique to House Black," Augusta said. "As you young people will learn studying the House Journals, the Ancient and Noble Houses that remain have not done so by playing nice all the time. Some put on a nicer face than others. But if pushed, they have all been ruthless. The ones that were not are no longer with us."

"All of this presumes we get that far," Ted said. "It might not get to the point where we need to put on evidence. But what is certain, there will be no deal. Our offer to Parkinson would be that he drop this foolishness or risk trial. We will make the same one to Dumbledore. It's possible they'll take it, although I doubt that. If they do as expected, we'll take out Parkinson first because his is the obvious one and because his success or failure is key to Dumbledore's initial position. That being said, we're fairly certain as to what Dumbledore's game is really about and losing his cover with Parkinson's claim probably will not be the end of it. He'll amend his claim, and then the final fun will begin."

"And we won't even need the Goblins for that bit," Sirius sniggered. "Just two dead people who's reported demise we know was premature."

"When will this happen?" Harry asked.

"Not soon," Ted said. "We have sixty days to prepare for our first appearance which won't be a trial. But, James and Sirius have been clear we want a relatively quick resolution to this entire mess. Normally, we'd file motions and demand to see their evidence and they'd counter those and so on and so forth for months and months before we even think of moving towards trial all the while they'd be pushing for settlement on terms they can accept and we would be doing the same. We're going to make our formal appearance in a month or so, reject all offers for settlement and state categorically that we will accept nothing short of their absolute capitulation with prejudice, meaning they can never, ever raise this stuff again and if they refuse demand immediate trial on the merits. They will refuse. I'd be surprised if they didn't and our demand will be clear there can be no counter-offer short of their absolute capitulation. They also probably will not smell the rat, or in this case the Goblin, and be glad to go to trial seeing as from their perspective we cannot possibly have any evidence that can be used against them. Figure two months, three at the most and the battle will be joined."

"Damn if he doesn't make it sound exciting," Neville said.

"Aren't you worried about … underhandedness?" Hermione asked.

"Are you suggesting Parkinson would bribe the court?" Sirius asked.

"Um … not specifically, but that is underhanded and I've heard it's not unheard of."

Cissy snorted. "Not hardly," she said. "Lucius was ready to do so and saw few situations were a little financial incentive was not in order. But there is a rule to bribery, beyond the obvious one that technically it's illegal. The rule is, you don't do it if the other side can out bid you."

"I could buy House Parkinson without denting my principal," Sirius said, "maybe without really putting a dent in my annual interest income. And he is aware of it. And before you ask, he's worth more than Dumbledore. Dumbledore is respected – whether he should be is another matter – and influential. A silver tongued devil he is. A deep pocket he is not. They won't resort to that sort of underhandedness 'cause they lack the means to succeed. I can't speak to other kinds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it true?" Harry asked. There was no emotion in his voice. House Black had left as had Ron and Katie and the parents of Harry's and Neville's ladies as well. What remained in Harry's Great Hall were his wives, betrothed, parents and sleeping little sister and Neville's immediate family including Augusta, Frank and Alice.

"What's that? Neville replied before anyone else. The question seemed to have no immediate context.

"What Madam Longbottom said about Ancient and Noble Houses being ruthless," Harry finished.

"She's probably the only one who can truly answer that question from direct observation," Frank Longbottom replied. "James and I never really took on the full duties or played that game times being what they were and all."

"You know Frank is older by a few years," James said. "He had completed the Auror academy by the time I finished school. As you know, by that time it was Hit Wizard first, Auror later. Still, we had the Corps in common and it was more than enough. Couldn't very well put any real time into House affairs. We both left that to proxies when it fell to us."

"Were it not for the Dragon Pox, we may have been spared it at the time," Frank said. "Your father lost both his parents. I lost my father and nearly lost my mother. I suppose we could've resigned to assume our positions, well I could at any rate as I was over twenty-one when my father passed."

"I was nineteen," James said. "I could not assume my full responsibilities for another two years even if I had wanted to. And neither of us had been raised to do so so young. I fully expected to be a grandfather at the very least before I had to put on the robes and enter the Wizengamot as more than a spectator. While we knew more than nothing about our family history, the traditional training to assume the role as Head of House never began that early. I had skimmed through the Journals and didn't know what to think. Some of the things our ancestors seemed to do were … disturbing."

Harry nodded. Since coming to this new home he had read a fair bit in the Journals. But they were not easy to read. They were all handwritten and some ancestors were easier to read than others and the older the journals the older the language until it reached a point where he had to ask far too often what words meant. What was even more of a struggle was spelling. It seemed that three hundred or so years ago there were no rules about it and a word was spelled however the writer wanted and often not always the same way even on the same page. If he went far enough back into time, he couldn't understand a word of it at all. It was as if it was another language entirely although it seemed to resemble English. Hermione had told his the reason it looked different was because it was. She said it was a live language, and live languages change. Only dead languages remain somewhat fixed.

"Ruthless may have been a strong word," Augusta said. "And I claim to be no trained expert in House politics. You will recall I married into House Longbottom and was neither raised nor trained as Regent. But I've read through the family journals more than once. I can say when truly pushed to it, the surviving families will do what is necessary to preserve their Estate and survive to pass it on and when so pushed, they no longer play nice. The difference between a family such as House Black and one such as House Longbottom is not so much what they will do to endure, but what it takes to push them into survival mode."

"For what happened to our Houses, there is a party that will have to pay," James said.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "But how?"

"He is the primary suspect," James nodded. "Had House Black been such a victim, I dare say he would already be a dead man walking. Blows more vicious than have fallen and more brutal than we discussed today would have already been struck and House Dumbledore would be closer to its extinction than it already is. I'm not sure Sirius would be that ruthless yet, but his predecessors would have been."

"Our Houses can be as ruthless," Augusta said. "We have been in the past. We have merely been less … impulsive than House Black."

"House Black would lash out on suspicion," Frank said. "Most of our ancestors would need more than that and that is what we have, mostly. Mr. Tonks was right. Aside from memory caps we can't prove or even pin on him, he has not truly crossed an uncrossable line although he surely dances close. But in our pasts, were he to cross over in a way which cannot be explained away, our Houses would play for keeps."

"Meaning?" Hermione asked.

"It depends upon what would suffice to end the threat and preserve the integrity of the House, by that I mean its assets and physical safety and its lines of succession, not so much its reputation. In the past, figuratively or literally, the offending party would be destroyed and if that meant his line was over, so be it."

"Dumbledore is about mercy and forgiveness, redemption and second chances," Augusta said. "These are noble ideals and they should be the preferred options. But they mean nothing if you're dead and your line is wiped from the face of this earth. Perhaps that is why House Dumbledore is but two heartbeats away from its own extinction. At critical times for that family, they have lacked the ruthlessness to continue."

"What do you mean?" several of the young people asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Life Goes On

**DISCLAIMER: That part of this world and those characters you've seen before belong to their Creator: JKR. The rest is mine - although I cannot quit my day job as I make no $$$**

A/N: A note that applies to this Chapter, Story and all stories in this series:

In setting up the legal bits, I did refer to the general body of Anglo-American laws. I assume there was some parallel development, but it began to truly diverge probably in the 13th Century. (Something similar to Manor Courts were in use in England before that time but began to be supplanted certainly during the reign of Henry II, for example.) But when it comes to the laws, procedures and court structures of the Wizarding World, any similarity to the current real world is purely coincidental. After all this is a work of fiction and that world is a fantasy…

**CHAPTER EIGHT: LIFE GOES ON  
(for lack of a better title)**

**MONDAY, JANUARY 3****rd**** 1994**

Augusta Longbottom sighed. "The seat House Dumbledore holds in the Wizengamot is all that is left of what once was long ago a highly respected Ancient and Noble House. The original in the line was in the first Wizengamot. A Dumbledore led Britannia's wizards in the fight which defeated the Norman wizard invaders in 1066 and negotiated the treaty with William that kept more wizards from coming from the continent. There was another ancestor of his who was important in negotiating the Treaties of Separation in the 1200's.

"But then there was the final Head of that Ancient and Noble House. He had a son and four daughters and several grandchildren when disaster struck. In his case he can be forgiven I suppose for not taking more precautions. After all, he had an heir – his son and his son had three sons as well. There were no reasons to do more really. Then it struck.

"Our popular history, the rubbish you read in school, says nothing about the events of 1348. It was one of the greatest tragedies in human history, certainly in European history, and it's not in your book at all except to say it befell the Muggles. That is true. But the Black Death was not uniquely Muggle. Forty percent of the witches and wizards alive in 1348 died from it, which may have been about the same as the Muggles. We don't know 'cause while the Muggles in England kept better records of such things than the ones across the Channel, the records are not as clear as anyone who studies such things would like. Every family here suffered losses."

"Edmund, Head of House Potter died," Harry said, "as did his son William and many of their children. When it was over, only Robert was left as a male heir. He was only two years old. It's now debatable whether he was the youngest Head of House Potter until me seeing as my parents did not die and I gained my House on something of a technicality when I was twelve and not when they went into stasis when I was not yet two."

Augusta nodded. "House Longbottom took a hit as well, as did House Abbott and Bones. But they all had a male heir that survived. House Dumbeldore was left with a single survivor, a girl of six. And because there was no family regent who survived, her guardian was a distant relation on her mother's side and one who did not negotiate for a Line Continuation. Why is not known. Given the relationship it is possible the guardian did not think to do so. But that meant when the girl married, the old Ancient and Noble House ceased to be. The girl would take her family seat in the Wizengamot and keep her family votes, but on her death the seat passed to her son and he had but the one vote for the seat."

"The subsequent line would gain an Estate in time – an Earldom. But that new Noble House would not last either. In its case, it went through a period not unlike what happened to our four Houses, a period with but a single son and no other children. The last male had two daughters and set his oldest up in a Line Continuation. He made no contingent arrangement for the younger one. The younger one married first and began having children, her firstborn being a son. The older one then married and died giving birth to her first child who also died not long afterward. Such things were not unusual back then and a more 'ruthless' House would have taken such things into consideration to preserve itself.

"The younger daughter married a Dumbledore. They were not a noble family and had no seat on the Wizengamot in their own right and even if they had, the young ladies husband was a third son. Their son would take the hereditary seat from his wife's side after approval of the Wizengamot with but one vote. Unlike some families, the Dumbledores avoided interaction with Muggles. Naturally, if you wish to elevate your family in terms of votes, such a policy forecloses the primary avenue. The other one, the far more rare one, Harry, Hermione and Mr. Ronald Weasley stumbled into only recently," Augusta added with a smirk. "And nothing I've read in journals or the like suggests the Dumbledore family had a … different relationship with the Goblins as compare to the typical wizards.

"The Dumbledores were never prolific. Their primary and cadet lines were small families without a lot of sons to dissipate the estate. Neither was their situation as precarious as our four Houses, down to but a single underage heir or regent. Although today, one can guess, if he thinks about it, he would wish he had been as fortunate as we have.

"When Dumbledore was a child, his father was the Head and he was a relatively young yet respected member of the Wizengamont, progressive in his politics and supportive of less discriminatory laws in regards to Muggle Borns and better relations with our Muggle cousins. Dumbledore was the oldest of three children. He had a younger brother and sister. Not long after he started Hogwarts – where he stood out academically almost from the off – something happened. What happened? Unfortunately there are many answers and they are all contradictory. The best guess, the one that makes the most sense is that some Muggle boys did something to Dumbledore's sister. Don't know what, but his father killed the boys and their families and was anything but remorseful about it. He did, however, refuse to say why he did it except to say they did something such that they deserved it. Naturally, that's no defense or an inadequate one at the very least and he was sent off to Azkaban where he died a few years later.

"There is little information about the sister. We know she survived her father and therefore whatever it was that may or may not have happened. We also know she never attended magical school, which many suppose meant she was a Squib but that ignores other reasons. Finally, we know she died young and before she could marry. The circumstances were … suspicious and there was a very public falling out between Dumbledore and his younger brother at her funeral where the brother said her death was all Dumbledore's fault.

"Dumbledore assumed his hereditary seat at twenty-one. His career from that point forward is fairly well known, although I doubt everything is an open book. It would be fair to say that what is known about him, what is public, is but the surface of the truth and quite possible is a picture he has painted that is not the reality. But that is neither here nor there. He holds the hereditary seat. He never married and has no legitimate children."

"Are you saying there might be other children out there?" Tracy asked.

"There's no reason to think that is the case," Augusta said. "No one's come forward claiming to be his mistress or his child by such nor are there even rumors of such a dalliance. That's not to say it is impossible, just that it's not even suspected to be the case. Anyway, that is … well, it's just not done. Holders of a hereditary seat do not fail to try to continue their line. It's one thing to try and fail, such as only having daughters or marrying a woman who's barren magically or otherwise. It's another thing not to try at all and not to make alternative arrangements if or when it becomes apparent there'll be no heir from your … er … well, from you. His brother married and had children and by custom if for some reason Dumbledore had no desire for a family of his own he should have stepped down in favor of the brother who could carry on the line. But he did not.

"Under other circumstances, Dumbledore's nephew – and he had two by his brother – would be the heir. But the war came and of House Dumbledore only he and his brother survived. All the rest who remained in Britannia were killed or died in the Dragon Pox that came along around that time. There are not other potential heirs and Dumbledore's brother has not remarried. True, he is very old now. One can't blame him losing his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren as he did. He blames his brother. His brother refused to protect his family, or so he says. What is true is that Dumbledore refused to avenge the family which is almost as unforgivable. Dumbledore and his brother are the last of their line. When they pass, the seat will become vacant. Perhaps it was meant to be. But there is the lack of ruthlessness. Dumbledore failed to take steps necessary to preserve his line and so his line will be gone."

"How would being ruthless have changed anything?" Hermione asked.

"There are many kinds of ways of being ruthless in preserving your family. It does not necessarily mean being brutal. What it does mean is that nothing is more important than the family and it's preservation. Everything else is negotiable, can be set aside or sacrificed or abandoned if that is what is necessary to preserve the family. And more importantly, those who seek to do harm to the family in any manner that threatens its continuation are to be crushed. In Dumbledore's case, Dumbledore always came first and everything else was fungible including his familial obligations. His status as an educator, his politics, his influence were all consuming it seems. It appears, deep down and despite his statements, he is a very selfish man. Perhaps he saw that in other heads as they can appear that way. But most are very flexible about everything except their families. Dumbledore may be flexible, but in his case he comes first. Your husband's parents were most ruthless and what they did to preserve their family he would never have considered because it would tarnish his image."

"How were my parents ruthless?" Harry asked.

"You're talking about the magic I used to protect us, aren't you?" Lily added.

Augusta nodded. "Many would never consider it. Most would consider it dark. You did not hesitate."

"I was not party to that decision," James admitted. "I can't say if she was right or not but Lily felt I had been … altered. My attitude about certainly things had changed too noticeably and without adequate explanation. Looking back, something had to have happened. But the real question is if I was in my right mind would I have supported Lily in her plans? It might not've been my first choice. But if there were no other options, you bet. The family is our responsibility and nothing can or should come before it. If that was the best or only option available, then its perception is irrelevant."

"Was it dark?" Ginny asked.

"Not really," Lily said. "Not sure if it was even borderline. But it was blood based magic and in its base concept it would have been considered dark."

"But then, doesn't that mean it was?"

"No. The base concept which I found in the library tried to mimic a Goblin magic, which many would find objectionable right there. Goblin warriors are known to use something like that. They consider death in physical combat honorable, but not death by magic so they use something like that to avoid a dishonorable demise in battle. The base concept I found used human cadavers for the doppelganger, which at the very least borders on necromancy, one of the only truly Dark Arts. My twist, which some would argue wasn't much better, was to use the pigs. Magically, it is not the same as it does not require the death of a human or the violation of the dead to work. I will not say it was Light. But I was the wife of a Head of an Ancient and Noble House. When survival is at issue, we use the magic that works without regard to whether it is acceptable."

"Dark means evil," Frank said. "There are some magics that are only ever evil, hence they are always Dark. The common usage, what the Ministry and others call Dark is all too often merely objectionable for some reason. There's an argument that if one delves into such objectionable magic, the true Dark Arts will follow. And for some this may be all too true. But to say that anyone and everyone will head down that path is simplistic. What Lily did certainly was not Light. But neither was it Dark. Grey is a better word. Necessary under the circumstances and even better description. In a way, it's a pity Alice and I had not thought of it. That being said, from what we understand about the Spell Lestrange used, that spell might not have triggered Lily's protection and we would have been as we were regardless.

"But I suppose that's what mother means by ruthless. You do what is necessary to protect your family and your line without regard to appearances. What others think is not a consideration in the end."

"In the end," James said, "she did what she did for her family. That is what is most important. Without family, you have nothing."

**MONDAY, FEBRUARY 7****th**** 1994**

A little over a month had passed since classes resumed. Classes were classes and it was the height of the winter in Scotland with long nights and short days, with cold and grey weather outside and the drudgery of classes inside. If students were apt to become particularly depressed or home sick, it was during this time of year. For Harry and the others of the Estates it was much better than it had been in past years – except for Astoria and Anna who had no past years at Hogwarts to compare. After all, after five days in classes they then had the much longer weekend at the Estates and while winter seemed to drag on interminably, there were the summer gardens where it was warm and the sun shone down, or whatever it was that mimicked the sun.

Draco Malfoy had missed them on the ride back to school and made it a point to express this at the return feast their first night back. He was his old, brash, rude, insulting and ignorant self. In a few short sentences he managed to insult Harry, all Harry's family, all Harry's friends, a fair few others for good measure and imply that he would soon be back on top of whatever his delusional mind believed he had once been on top of. Fortunately, he made no suggestion that he was a better catch than Harry. Perhaps, the Estate members mused, he had learned some lesson from his trip down the stairs the previous term. Daphne noted that learning was not possible for the creature. It's reactions were purely instinct and could not be altered by any known stimulus, which led to a totally unrelated conversation with Luna about the relative intelligence of various magical creatures that was far more entertaining and enlightening than anything Malfoy could ever think up.

But his behavior was noted. He had "disappeared" from school when his father was sent to prison. Physically he had not. He had still been in classes and at meals and they could guess still in the Slytherin dorms. But he had been remarkably silent. Not a word passed his lips that any of them had heard in months unless it was answering a question in class (invariably incorrectly) and then only if called upon to do so. Now, the old Draco was back and seemed to have spent the last month making up for lost time in the insult Harry and Company department. They were trying a new tactic which had the effect of being more amusing than any in the past. They ignored him. To them he didn't matter and therefore didn't exist so, logically, he could not be heard. This naturally infuriated the boy, but thus far he had refrained from doing anything more direct.

The group agreed that he was in his "I know something you don't and you won't like it when you do," mode. The fact that in the past he never really knew what he was talking about again never seemed to dawn on him. While they could not be certain, they were agreed that his behavior was more than likely because of the case his guardian had filed. They decided the best tactic was to do and say nothing, at least not until Draco and his guardian got tossed out of the Ministry along with their so called case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What haven't you told me, Albus?" Mr. Raston began.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Albus Dumbledore replied. Mr. Raston had asked for this meeting stating it was urgent. Given that the solicitor's sole case for the Headmaster was the one pending regarding the fitness of Sirius Black to stand as a minor's guardian, he had to assume there had been a development, not an inquisition by his own lawyer.

"You play poker?" Raston asked.

"I do not see the relevance."

"Do you play?"

"No. But that's not to say I'm unfamiliar with the game."

"Well, the poker analogy is the cards have just been dealt and the players have had their first look at their hands. Parkinson and we anted up. Black's gone all in!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"One look at his cards and he's not going to play around with raising bets or drawing cards. He's thrown it all in! Either Black and his lawyer are fools – I can't speak to Black, but the lawyer's no fool – or they have a hand right now neither we nor Parkinson can beat and since I thought we both had a far better than average shot at this, I'm forced to conclude you haven't told me everything!"

"While I understand the card game, I cannot see the connection to the case."

"This is a game with unwritten rules, Dumbledore. Parkinson filed his Petition, we filed ours. The way this is supposed to work is Black files motions or a response, we exchange information and evidence and such all the while negotiating a resolution. Nobody truly wants to go to trial. For one thing, once a trial starts it's out of our hands and out of our control. For another, despite the fact that this is a Minor Estate matter, it's all too damn public for most people. So we do our formal little dance, come to an agreement and the matter's done. That's the game Parkinson expects and we're tied into it since we don't have a separate leg to stand on right now – well, not a good one. We don't need Parkinson to win or even get to trial. We just need enough to provide the Tribunal with something giving rise to an inference of impropriety. The truth is, we really don't want Parkinson's case tried along with ours so it should be our hope Black gives him something to go away.

"But Black's not playing the game. There'll be no negotiations. He's used a seldom used rule of procedure in Minor's Tribunal. He's demanded expedited trial as things stand now. It means he thinks we have nothing and there's nothing he has which we are entitled to see that will change that. It means we go to trial in thirty days or get nothing and can never raise this issue again! He said he's willing to forgo trial, for dismissal with prejudice and 10,000 Galleons to compensate him for the inconvenience. He's saying he has a strait flush with the Ace of Spades as the high card. He's saying we can't win and he can't lose so there's no point dancing around. What does he know?"

"I … I really can't think of anything. I thought Parkinson's position was…"

"It should be! But apparently it's not. And our position should be. But again, apparently it's not. Are we walking into an ambush?"

"Not that I'm aware."

"Well, I hope your calendar for today is clear, because I have a long, long list of questions that need answers and you had better tell me the answers – if you know them – so we can see where we are! Otherwise … I may find the need to take a six month Holiday beginning tomorrow and there's no one in this firm who has the time to take over this matter. I know the rules. Normally, once I take your case I have to see it through. But there are exceptions. The one here is if I feel you're not cooperating…"

Six hours later the two men were exhausted.

"I don't see it," Raston said. "Not with our side of it anyway. We've covered everything I can think of. I will admit our case is by no means certain. But that's not what worries me. I said at the beginning the other side's reaction was wholly unexpected, as if they knew something we should've known from the off."

"And Parkinson?" Albus asked. "Perhaps the esteemed Mr. Tonks feels their case is such a loss that ours can only follow?"

Raston shook his head. "That's not my impression nor is it the reality. Parkinson got us in the door without being the sole assailant, as it were. He was merely a fortuitous opportunity and as such would deflect any questions as to why we're concerned at this time. His case has no bearing. So let's assume Tonks has so solid a case that Parkinson stands no chance. That explains Parkinson, not our position. He would have had to force us to trial to do so with Parkinson. But he would not have made that demand to avoid a trial unless he felt our case was not even clever enough to be a joke. But I can't see it. Parkinson can fall on his face for all we care. It has no direct bearing, although his success won't hurt us. Tonks is no novice. He'd know that. He'd know one case does not affect the other. Yet the response is such that I can only assume that's exactly what he thinks. Either that or we're both so misguided that it doesn't matter. It's as if he thinks he could take us on separately with no effort.

"Parkinson's claim is in essence that House Black failed in its responsibility to its member, that his Trust has been embezzled. It does not blame Lord Black for this personally nor can it as he's only had authority since August and the alleged theft occurred while he was still rotting away in prison and even before his Grandfather died. He's not the crook, just the bankroll that must pay for the crook's actions and legally that is not incorrect at all. The crook was the boy's mother as she was the Black with authority to withdraw from the Trust. Whether she testifies or not, her only defense would be something akin to the Imperius Defense: that she was forced to by someone else. Assuming that's true, who would that be? Fair bet from Parkinson's Petition it was her Husband, against whom she can offer no testimony. If it was a third-party against whom she could testify, I doubt Parkinson would've called House Black to task or else would've named the third-party as a co-respondent. This was supposed to be 'House Black trusted the wrong person, failed to put enough safeguards into the trust and the boy's out tens of thousands as a result.' House Black was supposed to throw up its hands and open its wallet rather than be subjected to the inevitable scrutiny. But House Blacks sneering back a 'do your worst.' We're missing something.

"But even if Parkinson's claim is somehow a red herring, ours is not. There are plenty of question marks as to Black's suitability as you have pointed out. All Parkinson gave us was an easy way in really. His success helps our position but his failure in no way should hurt it. And yet here we are."

"I am at a loss as well," Albus said. "To use something akin your earlier analogy, while I may have a few other cards to play, none of them are necessary to take trump. Moreover, you know what my hold cards are."

"The Muggle girls certainly won't hurt us, but I doubt they help us either," Raston nodded. "Not unless we can prove they're right back into a situation no better than the one they left, which we have no reason to suspect. We do know what would've faced them had House Black not stepped in and that only helps Black."

"Which is why it's not a card for this hand," Albus nodded.

"But Black would know we could play it and doesn't seem the least bit worried. We're missing something."

"Perhaps we should withdraw and await a better day?"

"Can't," Raston said. "We withdraw, we concede everything and can never challenge again. That's the only bit of his demand that makes sense. We have to play our hand and he knows it. What worries me is he wants us to do so and I don't like that at all."

In another solicitors office off Diagon Alley another solicitor was leaving for the evening. He had not called his client in for an urgent meeting, nor for six hours of questions about what should be a simple open and shut case. He had sent his client a letter informing him that the other side would not consider a settlement and that the case would go to trial within the next six weeks. It was his opinion, and it was the popular one, that the opposing party was mad as a hatter and the man's solicitor must be humoring him.

Then there was another office. It was located on High Street, one of the only two streets in the village that had a name in a village that had no official name in a place that few knew existed. In this case, the solicitor had just arrived since he worked in London which was either very close or not close at all. He had left his London office for the day and arrived here for his last meeting of the day.

"Sirius," he said to the man just waiting in the doorway.

"Ted," Sirius said. "No receptionist I see?"

"Can't see the point. Who would I hire? And it's not like business is queuing up outside my door here. Let's go to my office," he said opening the door. "It's not a bad little place, but certainly smaller than the firm. Then again, there's only me. Would you like something? I could call an Elf for tea or something stronger."

"Single malt," Sirius said. "Just picked some up at the Wine and Spirits place down the street so no need to call an elf."

With the drinks poured the two men sat in two chairs. The room was more like a gentlemen's smoking lounge than an office. There was no desk.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"Post confirmed that the response has been received by the other parties' solicitors. Aside from that, I've heard nothing."

"Not even a Howler?"

"Don't think Denby's the type. Raston might be if he thinks I'm barking. But he won't send one until he's more certain. Not that it matters. As someone once said, the die is cast."

Sirius nodded.

"And the fur's going to fly," Ted continued. "Don't like Denby that much and can't stand his good for nothing client Parkinson so it will be a joy to watch their case implode. Raston's a tough one. He's also a decent enough chap. I expect nothing truly underhanded from him, although as we know his client's another matter. Almost a pity to subject him to something like this. But even he's been known to get stuck with a bad case, although in all fairness they probably looked good at first. Don't expect to hear much if anything from Denby. There's no point, really. Raston's another matter. He'll probably want to know why we're forcing the issue."

"What will you tell him?"

"We're under no obligation to tell him anything now," Tonks said. "By choosing this route, we can't ask them to show us anything they have as we otherwise could and they can't ask us. If I say anything, I'll just say I'm carrying out my instructions and let him wonder what that means."

**MONDAY, MARCH 7****th**** 1994**

Another month had passed, this one not entirely uneventfully. Hogwarts was surprisingly dull for the most part. If there was one drawback to the ten day weekends the Estate dwellers enjoyed, it was that the Hogwarts students who spent those weekends there did not feel the same pressures about their school work as the rest of their classmates, not that any of them were complaining. But without the same stress about their time, and without any obvious life threatening things happening, for those who had been with Harry from First Year, a normal or near normal year at Hogwarts seemed to lack something.

For Harry's family, Ginny had begun her Mentorship. Harry was merely informed of this change. Until the bond was ready, it was all he needed to know and he was in ready agreement with that. Still, Harry felt this was something important in the family as it was an important stage in the life of a young witch so he had bought Ginny a very special present some time before. When his ladies told him that her Mentorship had begun, he gave Ginny the present. It was a beautiful figurine made from Dresden porcelain of a beautiful young woman said to be based upon one of the works of "the Great Masters." There was nothing at all erotic about the figurine. It was just a very pretty young woman in a flowing dress holding some flowers with more flowers in her hair who looked extremely happy. Harry said it was supposed to represent the flowering of a young woman, although he was stammering and blushing furiously when he said this. Ginny loved the gift and all his ladies were touched by it.

"Will you do something like that for our daughters when the time comes?" Daphne asked clearly touched by the gift almost as much as Ginny had been.

"Should I?" Harry asked. "I mean is it done?"

"Not that I'm aware," Daphne said. "And I would've heard something if it was. My Dad never mentioned anything about such things to me and all my mother did was give me the talk. But remember what Mrs. Granger did for Ginny after her first time, so it's not as if everybody ignores these things. Most fathers prefer to act like they have no idea about such things assuming they have an idea at all. But I think it means an awful lot and would mean an awful lot to a girl that her father knows she's becoming a woman and seems to be happy for her."

"It is touching," Hermione said. Ginny was to overcome with "happy tears" to talk. "And besides, it's not as if you've made it a point to do what is customary. Might as well start a new custom, especially a nice one like this." And so, although it might be years in the future, a House Potter custom was born.

There had been a Hogsmeade visit just two days before Valentine's Day which had been a 'date' day for most of the residents. Ginny, Astoria and Anna could not enjoy that given that all three were still too young to spend a day in the Village and Anna had no boyfriend. She had become friends with Justin over the Christmas Holidays, but neither of them were about to say they were anything more serious than that. But missing out on a trip to Hogsmeade was not as big a deal when just a day later there was the weekly seven day Time Compression which became an unofficial Valentine's week seeing as most of the young people were in the kind of relationship to celebrate such a thing. Gifts were exchanged even between Justin and Anna, although in their case they were nice cards and candies. Ron had done well by his new wife over Christmas and had not disappointed her this time, costing Fred five Sickles. In fact, there were no complaints from any of the girls about their gifts, nor the boys although to the boys it seemed this holiday was more about spoiling girls than getting anything themselves – aside from appropriate appreciation. (Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley did not find out how Angelina and Alicia expressed their appreciation to George and Fred.)

On November 26th of the Second Year of the Estate Calendar which was during the Time Compression of February 20th, 1994, Miranda Ellen Granger was born to Robert and Rose Granger at the Clinic in the Village of Estates Commons. There was no doubt that the new arrival was a witch although the Grangers seemed reluctant to say why other than she wasted no time in erasing any such doubt, whatever that meant. Hermione and the others had waited across the street in the Coffee Shop until it was time for her to meet her new sister. Eight month old Beth Potter was no longer the youngest resident of the Estates, although she made no indication that she was aware of this even if her big sister-in-law seemed more gushy about this new bundle than about her. Of course, in that shop she probably felt she was the center of attention (Harry had already said she was a prima dona in the making), as just about the entire human population of the Estate had shown up. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom had even walked from their home down the road which was something they had not been able to do when they first arrived. It was then when the village learned they had to truly be on the road to recovery as they announced that in thirty weeks or so Neville would be a big brother. It was during the celebration of this news that Connie Black entered to tell Hermione she had become a big sister and that her mother and sister were doing "extremely well."

Later that afternoon, the name of Miranda Ellen Granger was entered into the Potter Family ledger. True, she was Harry's new sister-in-law, but this was not the reason for the entry. She was born under the protection of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the entry made that official. They did not know that Miranda was thus the first Muggle Born so honored in hundreds of years. As it would turn out, she would be but the first of many. This would not be known for some time. But they at least had a small hint of this as Robert and Rose had told their daughter that the Healers had said Rose could have another child, just that it was best to wait at least a year before starting again.

"A year or a Time Compression Year?" Hermione asked.

"I will receive periodic examinations," Rose said. "So will the little one, naturally. They agree an Outside Year, but they also think an Inside Year will be enough. So in that regard, it's a we'll see."

"We talked about it," Robert said. "Even before Miranda arrived, we discussed this future. With you off in school and in a way off anyway because you're married and given the age difference, Miranda is 'as if' a first born child. The dynamics are that way since it will be years and years before she can begin to compare herself to you at all. Some say a wide gap between children is healthier because the sense of competition and comparison is less. There are some who believe that this is best for the child's intellectual development, to not be burdened by the accomplishments of a closer sibling, one who's close enough for the child to comprehend what their sibling is doing. That being said, there're others who might concede that point but argue that from a standpoint of social development a closer birth order is better as because the children are much closer in age they have to interact and learn to get along. Your mother and I have no idea which is right if either of those views are right or any other for that matter. But there's also your mother's physical age to consider. That's advancing on Outside time just as yours is. If her recovery is on Inside time, it means she can still have another, two and maybe three more children with some safety. Outside, we're talking one; two at the most."

"You should know, Hermione, that your father and I wanted a larger than average family. There was to be a gap between you and your next sibling. As you know, you were a pleasant surprise for us coming when you did. We had planned to wait until you were five to start on the next one which would give us time to get somewhat settled into our lives and careers. But it did not work out that way. We talked about three little ones after you. We'll see."

"I understand now," Hermione said softly.

"Oh?" her parents asked.

"I remember asking you guys for a little brother or sister for my birthday or Christmas. A part of me felt the asking made you sad, so I stopped. I suppose now it did, because you wanted to and had … had tried and it didn't work."

Rose nodded.

"But it will work now?"

"We're told that once I successfully got through a second pregnancy, the condition is effectively cured," Rose said. "It will actually be easier for me to have children now than it would've been had nothing been wrong. They say a lot of witches do not seek the cure when they learn they have the condition because there's a belief that it means they'll have a large family. There are others who don't because they feel there's a stigma about admitting they are less than perfect. The truth is that birth control still works just as effectively. Curing the condition only means that without birth control conception, pregnancy and childbirth are easier and safer than otherwise would be the case. I guess that's the one benefit of the condition, knowing that. Still, I would rather not have gone through the pain we went through to get here."

"So, she'll have a little brother or sister probably before I sit my OWLs," Hermione said.

"Most likely," Rose said. "After that, we'll see."

"If she's like me, she'll like that."

Unlike Harry's sister Beth, however, Hermione's sister Miranda's birth was not a secret, just where she was born. When word got around Hogwarts that Hermione had a new little sister (which took maybe twenty minutes from when it was first mentioned at breakfast the real morning after the baby was born), naturally Draco Malfoy had to open his stupid mouth in a most insulting way and once again had a very painful unfortunate meeting with one of the Hogwarts staircases when no one but a couple of his sidekicks were around. This time, although it was clear she had her suspicions as to what really happened, Hermione did not say anything about it. Even for Hermione, who still would prefer to live within the school rules, there were lines that clearly should not be crossed.

Since the Christmas Holiday, the Estates were a busier place. Every family that had been offered a house in the village had accepted and while most opted to retain their Outside residence, at least a couple had chosen to move to the Estates permanently even if the wage earners had kept their Outside jobs. For those who still "lived" Outside, they spent the Outside weekends at the Estate and some weekday evenings as well. The business district of the Village, which still had more shops than there were residences, was active if not busy and people could be seen in the shops and restaurants and cafes from time to time. The four Muggle girls were now well known and were on friendly terms with their neighbors including the young people their own age. They often gathered at the Pizza place to socialize during the weekly Time Compression. Television was now available in all the homes and guest houses, although to be honest it was not watched all that often. After all, aside from the local channels which ran movies and some old shows one could buy at Outside video stores, whenever the community was in Time Compression, most of the channels were off the air as it were. There was also an internal telephone system. This system worked all the time but they were still working on a way to connect Outside.

As it was a small community, while people respected each other's privacy, new things were noted and talked about. Naturally, the two youngest residents were a subject of conversation as were the new ones on the way. But if there was a subject of polite gossip, it was the apparent budding romances within the community. No one yet noticed any such thing between Justin and Anna (Justin's family now having weekend houses at the Estates courtesy of Lord Black), but they were friends. Of course, as Justin's family were now weekend residents, that meant that the Earl and his wife were as well and with the Earl came Sir John as they were known to bring work with them. Everyone knew the Earl and Sir John worked for the Muggle government and their office had something to do with magical / non-magical affairs. They also knew the office did other things, namely providing services to witches and wizards who lived entirely on the Muggle side and Squibs as well. The Earl was particularly interested in Squib affairs although that was not what his shop did. He considered the magical world's treatment of such children "abominable and inhumane." More often than not they grew up without any formal education or training for life and there was an organization under the Earl's department that tried to remedy that once the Squib crossed over – usually around the age of sixteen. In the Earl's opinion and he was very persuasive, if Her Majesty's government could, it should "grab the little nippers" when they were young so they could get a proper education and have a real chance in life.

"Some families on that side do see to it," he admitted. "But far too many do nothing and in time they're dumped on our side without even the basic skills to make a living. There are people on our side like that for one reason or another. But these young Squibs never even got the opportunity to fail in life, much less any other opportunity. What are they qualified to do in the world of their birth? They are uneducated and not magical. They are useful for unskilled manual labor only, and just how much of that is there where they come from? The answer is very little unless you include the one profession that requires no magic at all as they have yet to think of a better magical way of doing it. For all too many Squib girls, their fate should they remain in their birth world is prostitution. Sadly, if we don't get to them soon after they cross over, the same fate awaits them here. Even then, they have no Certification of Secondary Education and are years away from attaining one. They have no identification, no National Health Insurance. It would seem one way or another their employment will involve beds; either lying in one or making one and outside of the hotel industry, the need for domestics on our side is not what it once was. You might say they could wait tables, but they know little if any maths and most are illiterate so even that would be difficult. We do our best to give them a better chance at life, but it would be better for them if they crossed over much earlier, say no later than age six or seven rather than at sixteen or older as they do."

This particular conversation had occurred over one of the weekends when Justin had invited his friends from the Estates over to his parents Estate House. This included every Hogwarts student in residence at the Estates, although Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina had declined and no one was willing to bet as to what their plans for the day were.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Hermione asked although it was also clear she had merely spoken what most of the young people were thinking, including the four Muggle girls who were now included in many of the social gatherings for the young people.

"I dare say, this is a matter that has concerned Her Majesty for some time," the Earl said. "As it concerns her, so it concerns the people in my office and some more so than others. We do offer training and education for those Squibs who cross over and need it. As I said, some families on the other side do try to do right by their non-magical children and those simply need the proper paperwork to get on with their new lives, find jobs even go on to university in some cases. It's much harder to do that with the ones whose upbringing is from that side's point of view more … traditional," he finished acidly. "Her Majesty would prefer that we … well, she's too polite and proper to be so blunt … but that we make those families and offer they can't refuse and take over the care and education of their children from an early age. It is not a question of will. The will is there. I dare say the funding would be available. But there is the little matter that … well, the matter of plausible deniability. To explain lest I be inundated with questions:

"This is not a simple matter of making an offer. Were it that, the problem would not be what it is. The magicals have little or no respect for our side and what makes this all but impossible is they would be shocked to learn that we know quite a bit more than they think. The results of such a revelation could be … difficult for both sides, I should think. Were we able to work through people on their side of things, this would be workable. But until very recently, our contacts have not been in the right circles. Our contacts are our own magicals who cross into that world, a small number from that side of the line who do business in ours on a regular basis and Muggle Borns who return to ours after their education. In other words, not those with the means to do this on their own – or at least to appear to do so. We would need a person of some influence and stature, or at least someone whose position in that society is such that no one would be the wiser. Someone with the means to do what the rest of their society would generally see as a useless, silly thing. Better yet, someone seemingly eccentric enough that for them to do so would not raise serious questions.

"Someone like Sirius Black?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm. Possible. We have not considered him for such. You must understand we did not seek him out nor do we seek out anyone on that side. For lack of a more accurate answer, those who work with us from that side came to us of their own free will for one reason or another. There was a time when we went to them long ago. But we find this way provides us with more reliable contacts. Lord Black came to us, as it were, although he did not know it at the time and we had no intention of … turning him, for lack of a better expression. What we wanted was a source inside that society with some status for … communications. Someone we could talk to openly, if privately, about things. To ask this of him would … well, it was far more than our intent for the relationship. Naturally, we could not expect him to be our strawman for such a project. Is he the type, however? Without knowing his position on the subject, I would say yes. He's from an old, wealthy, politically active House which means his motives are not as suspect as they would be from say a Muggle Born. He's also proven to be quite the maverick which means were he to do something such as this his society would probably do nothing more than roll their eyes and pass it off as yet another of his eccentricities and perhaps warn their young people to mind their elders less they grow up to be just like him."

"He's helping us!" the Muggle Jenny Stanley said.

"Indeed," the Earl said. "And he's probably going to hear from Her Majesty's government about that. Quietly. Some kind of commendation for it or something I should say. Nothing ominous. And we are grateful for his effort for lack of a better word. Three of your teachers have connections with our office – they're married to some of our people or their parent is one of our people. But this goes far beyond providing a home for four young people deprived of their families and the lives they should have had by the worst of criminals. Were he to agree to what has been on our backburner for some time, we're talking perhaps hundreds of young people in a boarding school situation. That would be a lot to ask as it would be through him that the children would be brought to such a school and, to be honest, we have no clear idea how to carry that off as the family's could not know the truth of the matter and we would insist that they turned their children over – for that's what we are ultimately talking about – voluntarily."

"It happens all the time in the Muggle world," Hermione said, "at least with us Muggle Borns. So what's different or is there a difference?"

"Ah, true," the Earl said. "It happens all the time. The non-magical parents send their magical children off to magical school. But to say that all non-magical parents accept this and do it without any reservations is a bit … inaccurate. Many do. Once they get over the fact that magic is real and their little Johnny or Sally is really a budding witch or wizard, one can say what other choice is there other than perhaps which magical school, and as they're not given that choice, there isn't even that. After all, the child must learn to harness that ability and they nor our non-magical schools are in any way equipped to do that. But it does not follow that all parents see that as in their child's best interests nor, I dare say, do all parents accept the undeniable truth. There are some who despite incontrovertible evidence to the contrary refuse to accept and others who believe their child is somehow evil. Heaven knows what would happen to those children if they were left with those parents."

"So you take them?" Mary Pierce asked.

"I am not magical," the Earl said. "Nor do I work for the magical government. But there is an ancient treaty with the Crown and the magicals that requires all magical children of non-magical parentage attend magical schools and it has only been the most powerful of non-magicals – those with armies at their command – that have ever defied the rule; and even in that case one of the parents was a witch. We have a magical school on our side of the line for our magical families and we too take in Muggle Borns and just like our magical counterparts, the parents are given a chance to accept, but not the option to refuse. An untrained magical child is dangerous whether they wish to be or not. This has been the practice and the law on both sides for over seven hundred years. But the converse is not true. There is no law requiring magicals to send their non-magical children to our schools nor a treaty or law that allows us to take those children away should they refuse. This is one of the problems Her Majesty's government faces in trying to do right by all her subjects. It is why we need someone on the inside with if not influence at least the means to do this and the position to be left alone to it."

Even if something like that were to come to pass, it was not about to happen overnight. Whether Sirius was discussing such an option was anyone's guess assuming he would agree to it. And no one yet had any idea how to find the children who needed such help. It was not something magical families talked about. While many people in the Estates now thought about this particular problem, it was not an all consuming effort for life was not about to stop and pause. There were still classes to attend, jobs to do, and far less weighty things to talk about.

The relationship speculation (and thanks to Fred and George Weasley, the subject of betting pools) focused on the budding relationship between the current Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Sirius Black's Cousin Dora. Both were only there during the Sunday Time Compressions as Dora only had that day off from training and Remus Lupin was a dedicated teacher. He had been offered a place for his monthly transformations but refused for now, although it was clear if he was not teaching next year he would move here somewhat permanently and take Sirius and James up on that offer. (That was another pool, when the wider wizarding world would figure out the best Defense professor in decades had that condition.) As surprising as that budding relationship was, (after all he was more than ten years older than she was and he was what he was, both appeared to be entirely his hang up for she clearly saw both as a non-issue), the surprising one was between Cissy Black and Sir John Fitzedward. It was also the more intense and humorous as it was obvious to everyone that they thought they were being discreet and proper and yet everyone knew they were an item despite their best effort to appear otherwise. The line was no bet as to their being married later than the end of August 1994.

The last Saturday in February had seen the first Quidditch Match of the New Year which this year had been Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. The Claws had a new Seeker and a girl at that. Her name was Cho Chang and it was soon apparent that Luna did not like the girl. Naturally, this meant most of them didn't like her either. It was not the beat down that the Slytherin game had been, but the Claws only true hope for victory was getting the Snitch before Harry did, which had yet to happen and still had not happened when the game ended. The team was one win away from the Quidditch Cup. If the Puff's entered the final game of the season with a win and a loss, even if the Snakes won their last two matches, depending on the point differentials, the Gryffs could lose their final match and still win the Cup. Naturally, no one was about to tell Oliver that. He wanted to win, to end his final year as undefeated and unquestioned champions and no one on the team thought ill of him for that. His practices, however, were another matter.

Monday March 7th was a busy day. For the Estates, it had begun not long after midnight when word got around that Vivian Greengrass had gone into labor. This word was actually some hours old by the time most had learned of it, including Daphne and Astoria. Despite the fact they were to have an early start in the morning in but a few short hours, House Potter and Longbottom went to the Village and stayed up waiting for the moment to arrive. Knowing that none of them would be the least bit alert having stayed up most if not all of the night, the Estate activated Time Compression giving them an extra day to recover before their real week began. Not long after dawn, Eric David Greengrass was born.

Nothing of significance had happened since the last memory upcap or perhaps the Longbottoms return from their entrapment regarding the future whose who knew wished to avoid. But this day was the next step in the plan, or at least the start. It was the day that there would be a trial about the Malfoy Trust. With Albus Dumbledore as one of the Parties, it meant he would not be at school to second guess the decisions of his Deputy Headmistress. After breakfast, she met with the students of House Potter, House Longbottom and Ron and Katie when they explained the situation and she agreed rather readily. After all, every one of them was doing well in all of their classes and they were ahead in their courses and none of them were facing either their OWLs or NEWTs at the end of the year. So, while the rest of Hogwarts headed off for their morning classes, the children stepped through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then a short walk to Gringotts. While the trial would not be there, because it was of interest to the Goblins, the Goblins apparently had the means to watch it. No one wanted to miss these fireworks.


	9. Chapter 9: Not So Private

**DISCLAIMER: That part of this world and those characters you've seen before belong to their Creator: JKR. The rest is mine - although I cannot quit my day job as I make no $$$**

**CHAPTER NINE: NOT SO PRIVATE**

**MONDAY, MARCH 7****th**** 1994**

Harry and the others entrance into Gringotts happened to occur at an early enough hour that business at the teller windows was slow. Most of the shops in Diagon Alley were not scheduled to open for at least another hour and from what Harry had heard, most shoppers never arrived early. Thus, the entrance of fourteen young people who clearly should be in school went largely unnoticed by the two or three humans at the windows. It was fourteen because Anna Fitzhugh was also part of this excursion. The group was met by a Goblin.

"It is good to see you again, Lord Warriors and friends," Grisha said loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough to distract the customers from their arguing with the tellers. "This way. We're all set up for today's entertainment."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes having already seen what Goblins considered entertaining. They were led deeper into the bank and to a larger room, not unlike a theater. There were some adults present, most all of whom were residents of the Estates and at least a couple had clearly taken the day off from work. Harry's parents were there as well as Neville's and his Grandmother. Hermione and Ginny's mothers were there as was Luna's father. The Greengrasses were not there, but seeing as to what had happened their day before that was hardly a surprise. Also present were Andi Tonks, her daughter Dora (who somehow got time off from Auror training), Sirius's wife Connie, Cissy Black and her four charges who were here for the educational experience. There was one person, probably a wizard, whom Harry did not recognize. But it also seemed that for every human there were at least two goblins, most of whom had already taken seats in the back of the theater.

"You will be seated in front," Grisha said speaking to the Estate residents. "After all, this is more your affair than ours. This is Mr. Miles Darby," he added indicating the wizard they did not know. "He's a legal pupil at Mr. Tonks' firm and he is here to answer any questions you may have."

"Pleasure," he said. "As Grisha said, I'm here to answer your questions, but in that vein and given that it will start soon, I will merely say I'm a pupil and not yet a full on solicitor. I'm training to become one. More critically for today's show, it seems I can be in two places at once."

"That …," Hermione began, "I'm not sure it's possible."

Mr. Darby seemed to flash a very Goblin like smile. "And yet, as we speak I am seated in the Juvenile Court at the Ministry and what you will be watching on the wall behind me is what I am seeing and hearing." With that, the wall seemed to dissolve into another space. It had a courtroom like look to it, assuming such places had a look. Close to the viewer was a table with Sirius and Ted Tonks. The viewer was behind them. There were two other tables as the viewer looked around. Dumbledore sat at one with a man Harry did not recognize and Draco Malfoy at the other with two men he did not recognize. The three table all faced a raised bench with what looked like three empty, high backed chairs behind the bench and facing them. Before the bench was a small desk with a woman behind it writing with a quill. Finally, there was an empty chair which faced so that some seating there could speak to the bench or the tables with just a turn of their head. No one was in the chair. Harry guessed that was for witnesses.

"Really wished they taught a little about Goblin magic at school," Darby chuckled. "What we're seeing and will be hearing is what a Goblin is currently seeing and hearing. Lord Black and my boss Mr. Tonks know this. No one else does. To everyone there, it looks like me. I don't want to think about how accurately although when I saw the Goblin it was as if I was looking into a mirror. He also sounds like me were he to speak, although we've been told not to ask that of him as that spell is the weakest and his English is weak. Fortunately, as a law pupil he or I am seldom seen and never heard – at least in the Courtrooms."

"Seems a little dodgy," Mr. Granger noted.

Darby smiled. "Our legal practice is not quite as … polite … as the Muggles. There are rules and then there are those rules which are only there for the fools who get caught breaking them. This case is a Minor's Estate which means it's not supposed to be a public forum. But things happen. Even if my double wasn't there, you can bet one way or another this would come out. I dare say Denby – he's Parkinson's solicitor – and Raston – Dumbledore's – are doing something to see that this becomes public if they win. Naturally, we're doing the same."

"We are going to win, aren't we?" Anna asked.

"We know more than either of the other parties," Darby said. "One thing about this sort of practice: you never want the other side to ever know more than you do. Oh, it's starting."

"All rise!" the witch at the desk said standing. "The Tribunal of Minor Estates is now in session, the Right Honorable Malfada Hopkirk as Senior Adjudicator Presiding!"

Three people entered from a side door all dressed in robes. They each took their seats in the high backed chairs, the one in the middle was clearly a witch.

"All those with matters before this court, please make your presence known!" the clerk called out.

The man identified as Denby spoke: "Jarome Denby, Your Honor, counsel for Eldreth Parkinson, Guardian _in personem _and _ad litem _for the Minor Ward Draco Malfoy in the matter of the Estate of D.M., a Minor, by his guardian E. Parkinson Against the Minor's Trust of the Ancient an Noble House of Black."

"Cyrus Raston, Your Honor, Cuthbert, Thorte and Howe, Counsel for the Chief Warlock in his capacity as Guardian of unclaimed magical Orphans and Muggle Borns." Draco snorted. "We filed a companion petition in this matter questioning Lord Black's fitness to serve as a guardian over a Minor or Minor's Estate as Mr. Parkinson's Petition points to highly suspect irregularities and Lord Black's actions in regard to the Minor are likewise questionable."

"Theodore Tonks, Your Honor, on behalf of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and Lord Black individually."

"You may be seated," Madam Hopkirk said. "Ordinarily, we begin with the Petitioner," she said. "However, the procedural posture of this case requires otherwise. Mr. Tonks? You requested an expedited trial without discovery or negotiation as per right."

"I did, Your Honor."

"You're client is aware, is he not, that in so doing you are admitting each and every fact alleged in the Petition but not any inferences or conclusion, correct?"

"My client is aware of this, yes Your Honor."

"He is further aware that as Respondent he was under no obligation to prove anything, to put on any evidence whatsoever? He is aware that ordinarily it is the burden of the other parties to prove their cases and there's no requirement for him to disprove them?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"And yet, by requesting this expedited trial, he has shifted the burden of proof to his side such that he must prove that despite the admissions now part of the record, the Petitioners are entitled to no relief?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"That is my understanding, Your Honor," Sirius added.

"Well," Hopkirk sighed. "In my thirty-two years with this Department and fifteen as an Adjudicator, I do not recall a single instance where there was such an expedited trial."

"My research indicates the last such instance was sixty-two years ago," Ted Tonks said.

"This should prove interesting. Since it's your case to prove, Mr. Tonks, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Your Honor. I will begin with the Parkinson Petition. It is alleged that his ward, one Draco Malfoy, was the named beneficiary under a House Black Minor's Trust. We can stop there for a moment. As the Trust will be placed into evidence, it's more accurate to say that Master Malfoy is the conditional recipient of disbursements from a House Black collateral line revocable Supplementary Trust. To shorten it is also to suggest rights and obligations that are not nor ever were intended. It states the Minor was entitled to disbursements omitting that such entitlement was only if all other forms of financial support for the minor had been exhausted. If financial support was available from any other source aside from his parents income, there was no entitlement, rather disbursements had to be authorized by the Head of House Black or its designated representative and executed before the Accounts Manager for the House of Black. Naturally, such procedures would be unnecessary if the Minor were entitled to disbursements. It does state that the Minor's mother, a daughter of the House of Black – actually a third cousin of the current Head of House on the patriarchal line – authorized numerous disbursements over the years most of which did not inure to the benefit of the Minor. We do not deny those specific allegations for they are the truth of the matter…"

"Then pay up!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Young man! Are you seated in the witness chair?"

"No … Madam."

"Have you been sworn?"

"N-no."

"Has any question been directed to you by myself or Mr. Tonks?"

"No."

"Then you are to remain silent! I will not tolerate the free-for-all that you may be used to at that school of yours! This may be the Minor's Tribunal, but you will neither be heard nor will you speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?"

Draco only nodded.

"I expect you to make sure your ward behave, Mr. Parkinson. Do continue, Mr. Tonks."

"Yes. But, there can be no misappropriation attributable to House Black unless it was the free and voluntary act of the House's Authorized Agent. In other words, if the former Mrs. Malfoy was forced, coerced, compelled or in any way made to act against her will in such matters by another, House Black is not responsible for the loss. We will show first, that all withdrawals could not be authorized as at all times there were unexhausted funds that could and should have been used for said Minor's support and furthermore, that the withdrawals were affected by material misrepresentations as to the Minor's finances. Further that the former Mrs. Malfoy was forced to make such misrepresentations and forced to withdraw those funds against her will. And finally, that she in no way benefited from such acts rather such funds went to her husband."

"That's a lie!" Draco shouted. "My father would never…"

"Silence!" Madam Hopkirk exclaimed. "If I hear another word, Master Malfoy, you will be taken from this place and sent back to your school. I will not sign the authorization that allowed you to miss classes meaning your absence will be without excuse. And further, I will give serious consideration to ruling in favor of House Black and against you regardless of the evidence. Do you understand?"

"But," he replied weakly.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

He nodded.

She turned to Mr. Tonks. "You are aware that under our evidentiary rules the former Mrs. Malfoy cannot bear witness against her husband for actions that occurred during their marriage."

"We are Your Honor. But her testimony will prove unnecessary."

"You are also aware that Mr. Malfoy is in prison?"

"And as a result of a plea deal whereby he cannot be asked to testify as to crimes other than the ones he pled guilty to, yes Your Honor. And as he did not plea to stealing from his son's Trust he cannot be called to testify in such a matter."

"It shall be interesting to see what other admissible proof you have then."

Mr. Tonks merely nodded. "There's no point in letting the proverbial cat out of the bag," Mr. Darby said to the audience in Gringotts.

"As to the Chief Warlock's Petition," Mr. Tonks said, "were this a motion to dismiss it would be easy to point out that the Parkinson Petition in no way implicates Lord Black's capacity as a Guardian. While the petition does list several transaction which it claims evidence theft from the Minor's Trust, the last of those Transactions occurred on July 10th of last year. Despite all that has happened in regards to Lord Black in the last several months, there can be no dispute that he was still locked away in Azkaban Prison at the time of that transaction as he had been … without trial as I need not remind this Court … as he had been since November 2nd 1981. Moreover, he could not have assumed the responsibilities as Lord Black before December of 1991, a time when he was still incarcerated, as until that time Lord Arcturus Black still held title. Thus, for every alleged transaction, Lord Black was in no position one way or another to have aided or abetted in the alleged thefts nor in any position to have prevented them.

"The remainder of the allegations refers to, among other things, Juvenile misconduct that occurred more than fifteen years ago at a time when he was not expected to exercise such responsibilities. It further suggests that his service as a Hit Wizard and Auror during the war suggests an – and I quote – unstable personality as evidenced by the fact that he killed known members of other Houses - unquote. I seem to recall that killing the enemy in a war is not exactly an uncommon occurrence. Moreover, no one said those people who died had to stand and fight for You-Know-Who. Next is that his stay in Azkaban renders him unstable and unreliable. He was exonerated by the Wizengamot and found to have been wrongfully and unlawfully imprisoned and now the Chief Warlock seems to add insult to injury by using a situation created by others to deprive Lord Black of the right to manage his House Affairs. The Petition further states that Lord Black's actions at Gringotts on 9 August 1993 were a sign of irresponsibility. In this case, I will demand that allegation be stricken lest we be found in violation of the Sanctions imposed by the ICW for the flagrant breach of the Treaty with Gringotts which stipulated that the government of Greater Britannia may take no action for any reason that might be deemed retaliatory by any person, being or nation in regards to the events of 9 August and the ICW sanctions."

"So noted," Madam Hopkirk said. "The allegation is struck. Nothing may be placed into evidence inconsistent with the ICW findings and sanctions."

"Next," Mr. Tonks continued, "the Chief Warlock makes the rather unprecedented assertion that Lord Black's status as a bachelor disqualifies him from managing Minors' Estates. This has two glaring problems. First off, that has never been the law. Second and fatally for the Chief Warlock, by his own assertion he is unqualified to serve in any capacity in regards to children. And yet he sits here as Headmaster of a prestigious school for children and, worse, as Chief Warlock he is de facto guardian of estates for all Muggle Borns and all magical orphans without a designated guardian. By his own argument, he also cannot serve in any such capacity and therefore has no dog in the hunt. He lacks standing before this Court!

"But, we shall present our evidence before asking this court to consider that rather bizarre position. He further states that Lord Black's capacity to act in the best interest of a Minor is diminished by virtue of the fact that he has no children of his own; an argument as meritless as the previous and which incapacitates the Headmaster and Chief Warlock with the same stroke of the quill!

"We will, if need be, prove the following: First, Lord Black was married on August 23rd 1981, before his incarceration and has remained so married to this day and has lived with his wife since his discharge from St. Mungo's in September of last year, practically the earliest date he could resume his role as husband given the attack that sent him there. The Chief Warlock, on the other hand, is not and has never been married. Second, that Lord Black became the father of a daughter by his wife born June 6th 1982 in London, a child he was unaware of as his wife only learned the joyous news on the same day he went after one Peter Pettigrew, a mission that left him rotting in Azkaban for twelve years without a trial. There is no record of the Chief Warlock ever having a child.

"Conspicuously absent from the Chief Warlock's Petition is any allegation that Lord Black is now or could be the magical guardian for any minor excluding his daughter. Naturally, that is what the Petition seeks to prevent. But we will show that there is, in fact, a potential magical guardianship out there, more than just another Black Family Trust. We will show that there is a possibility, in theory, that Lord Black could become guardian over a major Estate. This Estate happens to be one that had, during Lord Black's long, unfortunate, and illegally imposed absence had been held and had been managed to the detriment of the Minor and his future Estate by Albus Dumbledore under his authority as Chief Warlock. Finally, we will show that despite all that has happened, no one can assume such guardianship again. It is for that reason that we have not sought dismissal of which we feel otherwise entitled. Were we to have done so and succeeded, this matter would be back in another form. It ends now. Thank you."

The other two solicitors gave a talk about what they thought the case was about and what they thought they would prove, but they did not seem nearly as certain about things as Mr. Tonks had. The Parkinson solicitor seemed scared. When they were done, the court ordered a recess.

"Well," Darby said, "it would seem we've knocked them back on their heels."

"Oh?" several voices answered.

"That's known as the opening," he said. "The solicitors merely state what they think the case is about and what they think they'll prove as you probably figured out. What we did was surprise the lot of them. We don't like surprises in this business. They probably wondered whether there was one in store when we did the unusual and demanded immediate trial. But the reason that's not done and hasn't been in a long time is you really have to be sure of your case to pull it off. We are, but if it were just Parkinson's case, we wouldn't have gone there. Using the normal procedures, we'd've gotten them to go away quietly. But Dumbeldore would be back, again and again as you can guess. We're hoping to end that here and now with no warning and no preparation. Parkinson should never have agreed to let the old man in and is probably kicking himself as we speak, but it probably seemed like a good idea at the time having the backing of the Chief Warlock." Darby then gave a very interesting talk on magical trial procedure, mainly because he was far more amusing than the material would have been.

"What about bribes?" Mr. Granger asked. The wall or screen that had showed them the courtroom was still blank which they hoped meant the court was still in recess. "Couldn't that change the outcome?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if that's why we're still in recess," Darby said. "But it will backfire for a few reasons. First and foremost, Hopkirk doesn't play that game so if some money is changing hands, it's somewhere else in the Ministry to alter the outcome. But when Mr. Tonks calls his first witness, well that should be interesting."

"Why's that?"

"If any such attempts at influence have been made, when we put the Black Accounts Manager on the stand, it will announce that we'd have access to any suspect financial transactions and suggest our willingness to expose such transaction. While bribery is all too common in our world, it is illegal. We don't go looking for it, which perhaps is why it happens as often as it does. As a result, getting caught is particularly humiliating since that implies a lack of intelligence on the part of both parties to the transaction and suggests that their families are not too bright which would affect such things as future marriages. Being a dullard suggests begetting dullards and that's not a desirable trait. But this is all academic. We don't know if any such activities have occurred although we do know that there has been no suspicious account activities on the part of the opposition prior to this morning."

"We have been watching for that," Grisha added.

The blank wall changed, again revealing the courtroom. It seemed the parties were already seated and a couple of minutes later or less, Madam Hopkirk was as well.

"You may call your first witness, Mr. Tonks."

"We call Senior Accounts Manager Markash," Mr. Tonks said.

At first there was no reaction from the other two tables. Then a Goblin entered the courtroom and walked towards the witness chair. Both of the other solicitors leapt to their feet and shouted "Objection!"

"Surely, both of you cannot have an objection," Madam Hopkirk said. "Unless, that is, this testimony has a bearing on both."

"Senior Accounts Manager Markash is called in regards to the activity and circumstances of the withdrawals from the Minor's Trust, not in regards to the Chief Warlock's case," Mr. Tonks said.

"In that case, Mr. Raston your objection is overruled," Madam Hopkirk said. "Mr. Denby?"

"Goblins can't testify," Mr. Denby said. "That's well known. I don't know what they're playing at bringing that … alleged witness in here."

"Ordinarily, I would have to agree and had Lord Black's counsel not submitted a confidential brief prior to this morning, I would expect a lengthy explanation assuming I was inclined to allow it. But your statement as to Goblin testimony is inaccurate. Goblin testimony as to accounts under their management or Gringotts transactions are per se admissible in our courts pursuant to the terms of the Truce of 1715. Moreover, having looked at the Truce and the relevant precedents it is further clear that such evidence and testimony is to be deemed incontrovertible by any other means. This means, Mr. Denby, that no witch or wizard may offer admissible testimony or evidence that contradicts the evidence submitted from Gringotts on such matters. However, your objection is duly noted and should this witness's testimony depart from that which is allowed under the Truce, it is sustained. Otherwise, your objection is overruled. The Senior Accounts Manager may testify."

The Gobin took the stand and was sworn. He stated he was the Senior Accounts manager handling the financial affairs of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and had held that position for the last sixty years. House Black was his only account and he had five junior assistants with no other account responsibilities.

"You are aware of Supplementary Support Trusts?" Mr. Tonks asked.

"Indeed," Markash said. "It is a commonly used vehicle. Beyond that statement, however, my knowledge is limited to its use within the Black Estate."

"Understood. The Black Estate uses it then?"

"Not nearly to the same degree as in years past, but yes. The Supplementary Support Trusts are used to provide a contingent source of income to collateral members of the House in good standing. By this, I mean relations of the Head of House other than his direct lineal descendants. Those collateral members are themselves lineal descendants of a former Head of House, but at the time of their birth, such ancestor was already dead. Per House Black rules, it extends to the descendants in good standing of the current Head of House's deceased grandfather's legitimate nieces and nephews in good standing and their legitimate descendants."

"I thought 'legitimate' went without question," Mr. Tonks said.

"That is not truly the case," Markash replied. "Wizards assume that, we don't as our society does not distinguish. If the financial arrangements do not differentiate such status, we would provide services to all qualified persons. House Black, however, excludes illegitimate issue per its contract with us. In this case, the Head of House Black whose kin and their descendants would be eligible for support would be numerous as Lord Sirius Black the Elder, whose nieces and nephews and their descendants are at issue, had over one hundred brothers and sisters. Most, naturally, were not his father's legitimate offspring and so, since they were not legitimate their multitudinous descendants were not entitled to such support. Many others who might have been have either been disowned or their qualified ancestor left but a small few qualified descendants who receive such support as we speak."

"Is Draco Malfoy a beneficiary of one such Trust?"

"He is, one of the few in fact."

"Oh?"

"While House Black has been … prolific … in the past, and that's disregarding the multitude of bastards, they have also had a penchant for disowning their kin. Few lines remain in good standing. When Mr. Malfoy was born, his mother was in good standing so a trust was set up to supplement his sources of financial support."

"What do you mean when you use the word supplement?"

"Trusts such as the one we are speaking about are not meant to be the primary support for the beneficiary. They are in addition to other financial arrangements, and not exclusive of such arrangements. In the cases of children who have wealth from another side of their family, there is often a similar primary trust for their support and where such trust exists, so long as they can draw from that trust, the Black trust remains dormant and inaccessible until the beneficiary turns twenty-five at which time he can terminate the trust and draw on all of its assets, at a reduced rate of interest but without penalty. Some choose that, some do not.

"The trust is in two parts. The first part, the Principal, is deposited from House Black. The second part is the interest on the totality of the trust, which is the principal and any accrued interest. The trust earns a preferred rate of three quarters of a percent per month or nine percent per year. The beneficiary can withdraw up to an amount equal to all accrued interest without penalty. Invasion of the principal incurs a fifteen percent penalty. But even with the interest, there are severe limits on what the child can access on his own at least until he's seventeen.

"The terms of the trust are the same as any of the other Black Supplemental Trust. The day after the child is born and on each birthday thereafter, House Black deposits 5,000 Galleons in the Trust. The deposits continue until the child turns twenty-five. Beginning at age five, the boy may withdraw small amounts each month. At first it was not more than twenty-five Galleons, but that 'allowance' increases with age. At thirteen it's up to one hundred. However, the minor cannot make a greater withdrawal at any given time without approval of his guardian which must be done in my presence. It does not matter that he had not made prior withdrawals. Any monthly withdrawal in excess of the 'allowance' must be requested by the guardian in my presence. Even then, no withdrawals of any kind are allowed if the child is a beneficiary of any other trust and he or his guardian has access to that trust. At seventeen, the beneficiary can have unlimited access to accrued interest only. He cannot access the principal until he's twenty-five and then only if he elects to discontinue the trust."

"Have there been withdrawals from the Malfoy boy's trust?"

"Indeed, quiet substantial ones I might add."

"How was that possible?"

"House Malfoy did not see fit to provide for its scion's financial well being. There was no trust set up for him by his father or his father's family, nor is he a beneficiary under any other trust. As such, there was no primary source of support aside from his parents' income which is not something we consider when authorizing withdrawals. That is a standard provision in these Trusts."

"If House Malfoy had made such a trust; what then?"

"The boy or his guardian would need to establish that there were no funds available from that other trust at the time of the request in order for us to approve any withdrawal."

"The boy could make such withdrawals?"

"No more than set number Galleons in any given month the amount increasing as he gets older, but yes. He would need his designated guardian's approval for any greater withdrawal."

"Has he made withdrawals?"

"He has indeed. His first withdrawal was in August of 1985 for twelve galleons and change. His total withdrawals since that date add up to 3,432 Galleons and change."

"What a bloody spendthrift!" Ron said at Gringotts.

"Some of the withdrawals were with his mother's authorization," Markash concluded. "In only three of the years since he first made a withdrawal have his personal withdrawals exceeded the amount he could have withdrawn on a monthly basis."

"What the hell could a kid spend that kind of money on?" Ron continued.

"Were those the only withdrawals from his trust?" Mr. Tonks asked.

"They were the only ones he was present for, but no. That represents a fraction of what has been withdrawn from the account. On eight occasions since his seventh birthday, his father accompanied his mother to my office to withdraw funds from his Trust."

"Was young Mr. Malfoy present?"

"No. His father was never present with his son; at least not in my presence and the provisions of the trusts are that excess withdrawals can only be authorized in my presence. I only ever saw young Mr. Malfoy when he sought a withdrawal in excess of his monthly allowance in Galleons and only his mother was with him on those occasions. Those were rare occurrences, although twice yearly since he started Hogwarts."

"Did you see Malfoy senior on any other occasions?"

"I should think not. He had no legitimate interest in the Black estates aside from the fact that his son was a trust beneficiary."

"On the occasions when he was with his wife, Draco was not with them, correct."

"Never, that is correct."

"And the wife made a withdrawal?"

"The day before Mr. Malfoy's seventh birthday, she withdrew almost all the earned interest from the account: 14,500 Galleons were withdrawn leaving his interest balance at 339 Galleons. The day before each of his birthdays since then, Since then, she as withdrawn most of his earned interest on the days before his birthday. Then, on September 7th, 1992, she requested a substantial withdrawal, one which wiped out his remaining interest and invaded principal incurring a fifteen percent penalty on top of that."

"And how much was withdrawn without young Master Malfoy being present?"

"46,745 Galleons in total," Markash said.

"Which Mrs. Malfoy pocketed, yes?" Mr. Tonks added.

"Our investigation suggests she did not benefit from those withdrawals."

"Oh? You conducted an investigation?"

"Indeed. The first withdrawal all but demanded it. Our findings were reported to Lord Arcturus Black, again as it was suspicious. He did not authorize us to take any additional action other than to maintain a record of all suspicious activity and monitor any other accounts either Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy held. There were no unusual deposits into Mrs. Malfoy's personal account or her Black family trust. With one exception, an amount equal to what had been removed from Master Maloy's trust was deposited into his father's personal account the same day."

"With one exception?"

"There was a 7,245 Galleon withdrawal from principal on September 7th, 1992 which included penalties that was not so deposited. It corresponded with the exact price at that time for seven Nimbus 2001 racing brooms with the fifteen percent withdrawal penalty added in."

"Bloody hell!" Ron said back at Gringotts. "Daddy bought the git onto to his House Team after stealing the money to do so from the git!"

"Looks like it," Harry agreed.

"Could either Mrs. Malfoy or the Minor son have withdrawn funds from Mr. Malfoy's personal account?" Mr. Tonks asked.

"No."

"And that money remained there?"

"That account was very active," Markash said. "It seldom maintained a balance over a thousand Galleons. Just about everything that went in, went out again within a few weeks."

"Where?"

"That we cannot answer except to say there were no corresponding deposits into the Malfoy family account, Mrs. Malfoy's trust or personal account or into young Master Malfoy's trust."

"This has been going on for how long again?"

"Since 1987."

"And Gringotts did nothing."

"Everything we learned was duly reported to the then Lord Black until he passed away. In a codicil to his will, he directed that unless his heir changed his order, we were to cut off the trust once the Malfoy father's theft exceeded 50,000. Until then, we were to keep records of all suspect transactions and to report all we had learned to the new Lord Black as soon as it became possible to do so. As the new Lord Black was then in Azkaban, in all probability the theft would have exceeded 50,000 prior to Mr. Malfoy's next birthday which means last June's 5,000 Galleon deposit was to be the last one."

"Why last June? You said it was only 46,745 Galleons that had been removed."

"The pattern that evolved was to practically remove all earned interest from the trust each June. As of March 1st of this year, there's 3,770 Galleons on the interest ledger that can be removed which is alone enough to exceed the 50,000."

"You did nothing else? You did not question the withdrawals or report it to the Ministry?"

"Both of which are forbidden under the terms of the Truce of 1715," Markash answered. "Unless we are asked, we do not advise wizards on either the wisdom or legality of their financial affairs. If they are fools with money, so be it. If they steal from each other, again so be it."

"When was the current Lord Black informed of this?"

"We went over the Black family Supplementary Trusts with him during his meeting back in August. His orders were to deny any request for withdrawal in excess of 500 galleons and report it to him immediately. He modified the Trust limiting its annual withdrawal terms to no more than a combined total of 1,000 Galleons in excess of the Minor's unrestricted allowance amount, that 1,000 requiring Mrs. Malfoy's authorization. He further ordered that not so much as a single knut could be withdrawn if Mr. Malfoy Senior was physically present in the bank at the time of the withdrawal. Most regrettably such a transaction never occurred after that meeting."

"You are aware that the marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black has since been annulled?"

"I am."

"Were there any changes as a result of the annulment?"

"There was, naturally, a change in young Mr. Malfoy's guardianship. That transferred to the father of his betrothed Mr. Parkinson. As far as the trust is concerned, there has been no change. Miss Black retains authority regarding withdrawals in excess of the monthly allowance subject to the final approval rules initiated by the current Lord Black. As no additional thefts are anticipated, however, the 5,000 Galleon annual addition to Principal will resume with young Mr. Malfoy's next birthday until he turns seventeen, at which time Lord Black will reevaluate the situation."

"Has Draco's new guardian make a withdrawal?"

"No. He did, however, ask to authorize one on behalf of Mr. Malfoy this past December supposedly to allow the boy to purchase presents. As he was not authorized under the Trust, we refused his request, naturally. He was amusingly upset upon hearing that."

"So, if my notes are correct, the boy's mother stole 46,745 Galleons from her own son?"

"I cannot speak to what your notes say. From where I sit, that is not at all the truth of the matter as to either the identity of the possible thief or the amount."

"Your own testimony stated that only Mrs. Malfoy could authorize the withdrawal of sums in excess of the boy's monthly withdrawal allowance which has been between twenty-five and one hundred a month and that his mother was the only person who could authorize withdrawals in excess of that. Why am I mistaken about the thief."

"I cannot speak to wizards' law. Under our law, however, you cannot unintentionally steal. The act must be an act of free will and the thief must know they have no right to what they have stolen. In this case, we can surmise Mrs. Malfoy knew she had no right to the monies she removed without her son's knowledge. But we also know not one of those transactions was an act of free will. We used a magic quill as required under the provisions of the trust. I dare say, the Lords Black were never the trusting sort. Anyway, that quill responds to the will of the user and if the user is being forced to sign, is under magical compulsion or in any way is not authorizing the withdrawal of her own volition, this is duly recorded. At no time was any transaction with her husband present an act of her intention. As to how she was forced to sign away her son's money, that we cannot answer."

"So it was the father who made it happen?"

"That is the probable conclusion."

"And you said the amount is wrong?"

"The amount in your notes is the amount withdrawn against Mrs. Malfoy's intent. However, one must remember that had those funds remained in the trust, it would've earned interest over time and young Mr. Malfoy is not only deprived of that 46,745, but the interest that would have accrued. A calculation assuming the 3,445 that Mr. Malfoy withdrew since he could access his trust would have been the extent of all withdrawals results in a total loss to the trust over time of 66,767. That is the difference between the current balance in the trust and what the balance would have been had the other withdrawals never occurred. As the current account balance stands at 66,553 as of the first of this month, Mr. Malfoy has lost just a little over half of his money through those questionable withdrawals."

"As we sit here today, did Lord Arcturus Black fail to fund the trust in accordance with its terms?"

"No, all the required deposits were made in the stated amounts at the stated time."

"Did the current Lord Black fail to fund the trust in accordance with its terms?"

"There has been no occasion to fail or succeed. The last deposit occurred while the current Lord Black was in Azkaban and the next one is not due to be deposited for another three months."

"I have no further questions at this time."

"Mr. Denby?" Madam Hopkirk said as Mr. Tonks sat.

"Hopefully, only a few," the man said as he stood. "Who is responsible for seeing to it that such a trust is fully funded?"

"That is a vague and broad question," Markash said. "Define fully funded."

"That the principal is there."

"No one really. A trust such as this does not obligate the donor to fund it at all."

"What if it was there and someone took it. Doesn't the Black family have to see to it that it's put back?"

"No."

"What if Lord Black had taken it?"

"That's a different situation, naturally. It is also impossible. While Lord Black can at any time stop adding to the trust, he cannot withdraw from it."

"But Mrs. Malfoy could."

"As she was both a Black and the natural mother of the beneficiary, she could. She was and is, in fact, the only other person who could aside from the beneficiary."

"So she could've taken those funds and given them to Lord Black, couldn't she?"

"Hypothetically, that is a possibility."

"So perhaps that is what in fact happened?"

"No, it is not."

"You're certain of this?"

"We tracked the money from the Trust vault to Mr. Malfoy's personal vault or, with that one exception I mentioned, Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. At no time did any funds transfer from anyone in the Malfoy family to Lord Black or any of House Black's accounts."

Denby clearly looked disappointed to learn that. "So who then is supposed to pay that money back?"

"I cannot answer for wizards and about wizard's laws."

"Gringotts failed to prevent the thefts!"

"Arguably," Markash agreed to many people's surprise. "But the Truce of 1715 prohibited us from taking any action beyond advising Lord Black of the questionable transactions."

"You could be considered a co-conspirator under our law," Denby began.

"Under the Truce, we cannot be held responsible for the action of wizards. So the answer to that question is no, we cannot and I cannot unless, of course, you seek war."

"War? What do you mean?"

"The Truce of 1715, despite what you might believe, was no more than an armistice – a cessation of hostilities. So long as the Truce is not violated, my nation agreed to remain at peace. But a violation is grounds for us to resume war with your nation. We have been patient, but recent events… Well, our patience is running thin. To suggest we are liable for young Mr. Malfoy's loss is an insult. To demand that we repay him? For that, we could demand his head and yours as well to avoid further effusion of Wizard Blood should such a demand be refused! Are you making such a demand of us?"

"N-no," said a visibly pale Denby. "N-no further questions."

"I have no follow up," Mr. Tonks said.

"Mr. Raston?"

"No questions."

"I wish to apologize for the ill advised and ignorant implication of Mr. Denby, Accounts Manager Markash. Rest assured, it will not go unnoticed. I thank you for your time. You may step down."

Markash merely nodded before getting up and leaving the courtroom.

"Your next witness, Mr. Tonks."

"In regards the Parkinson Petition, we rest, your Honor."

"Very well. Mr. Denby? Do you have any witnesses?"

"I call … um … Narcissa Black to the stand."

"I will object," Mr. Tonks said. "First of all, I am certain she is not waiting outside of this court so this is a stalling tactic at the least. Secondly, I remind this court that Mr. Denby pointed out earlier that she cannot be asked to testify against her former husband, thus she cannot testify as to those withdrawals beyond confirming that they occurred. That being said, she cannot be called to contradict anything Markash said."

"She could say that she kept some of that money, or all of it for that matter. That would neither implicate her husband nor contradict the Goblin," Denby said.

"How would it not contradict the Goblin?" Madam Hopkirk asked.

"The Goblin said he tracked the money to the vault of Lucius Malfoy. But it remains possible she made a deposit at some later date from that vault, does it not?"

"It's perilously close to implicating her Husband, Mr. Denby."

"If she made deposits, we need not ask the source."

"So limited it would not violate those rules," Madam Hopkirk agreed. "But without more I see no relevance to that line of inquiry whatsoever. Unless you can show here and now you can connect the dots without contradicting Gringotts or implicating Lucius Malfoy directly, I cannot allow that witness."

"This is an expedited trial, your Honor," Mr. Denby said. "I have not been allowed to question any witnesses. Surely a little leeway is acceptable."

Madam Hopkirk sat pondering for some time. "Very little," she finally said. "You may call the witness. But if I think the testimony is moving in an improper direction, I will put a stop to it. Be advised, that threat to the Goblin has placed you and your client's case on very thin ice. How much time do you need?"

"A few days, I should think," he replied.

"You're request it then denied. You've had notice of this trial for a month which should've been more than enough time to try and subpoena the witness."

"In that case," he said disappointed, "I call Sirius Black."

"Any objection, Mr. Tonks?"

"I'd like a continuing objection to testimony in contradiction of Account Manager Markash. Aside from that, although I fail to see the relevance, no objection."

"Lord Black then, please take the stand."

Sirius did as asked and was sworn. The initial questions were his name, occupation ("Idly wealthy, although considering possibilities"), whether he had been convicted of any crimes ("Not convicted. It's well known I've spent some time in Azkaban, but I wasn't convicted of so much as spiting on the pavement.")

"Did you annul the marriage of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" Denby finally asked.

"I did."

"Why?"

"You mean aside from the fun it produced?"

"Is that why you did it?"

"It certainly was a factor in doing her sister's marriage. But in both cases, no. The marriage was annulled for material breach of her betrothal agreement by Lucius Malfoy and at the request of my Grandfather and Narcissa. I did give her that option, although I will not say I would have refrained had she not wanted it herself."

"Did it have anything to do with stealing money from the trust?"

"No."

"You did know that there had been thefts."

"I knew there were suspicious withdrawals. I was made aware of each and every one of them as was my Grandfather. I cannot say for certain whether they were thefts, as you put it, although it certainly looked that way."

"And so you annulled the marriage."

"No. Well, I did, but that was later and for a different reason. The betrothal agreement did not require Lucius to refrain from robbing his son blind. Neither did the trust, come to think of it."

"So why did you annul the marriage?"

"Lucius Malfoy was in material breach," Sirius said. "Specifically, he brought dishonor and disgrace upon a member of House Black and subjected that member to scandal."

"By stealing from the member's trust?"

"By pleading guilty to two notorious murders and being sentenced to Azkaban, which is also why I annulled the marriage of Narcissa's sister. Grandfather further left it to me whether any of them should be disowned. Thus far, I have refrained from that step."

"Are you married?"

"I am."

"When did you marry?"

"August, 1981."

"Can you explain why no one has found any record of your marriage?"

"We were married in Bordeaux in France. The records would be in the provincial office, wherever that is."

"Weren't you disowned?"

"No. I would say I thought I was. But I like everyone else was mistaken."

"Your parents disowned you."

"My mother said she had. I have no idea what my father thought on the issue and he was dead not long after my mother made her opinion clear. I'm sure her parents and siblings thought that was the case as well. I know her nieces did. But my mother was not Lord Black and neither was my father. Lord Arcturus Black never disowned me and as only he could do so, here we are."

"Didn't you also bring dishonor and disgrace upon your family?"

"Arguably, as I was sent to prison for some pretty nasty stuff. But I was also never convicted, which Lord Black knew all too well. Not that it matters if your suggesting my incarceration should have prompted immediate disowning."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, he didn't disown Bellatrix Lestrange who did have a trial and was a convicted mass murderer and Death Eater. The truth is the only members of his House he ever truly and permanently disowned were my mother and her brother Alphard. She was disowned for violating his expressed wishes when she allowed my brother to become a Death Eater – thereby becoming a vassal to someone not of his immediate line and disqualifying himself as a potential heir – and getting killed as such. Although I can't say if the getting killed bit was a part of the reason or not. My Uncle was disowned for similarly declaring fealty to another, unrelated line."

"But your marriage was annulled, wasn't it?"

"No. I'm still married. Quite happily, I might add."

"But did you not bring disgrace upon the family?"

"First off, there was no betrothal agreement. Second of all, if there was she didn't violate it."

"No betrothal?"

"I met her, we had lunch, got engaged and got married. We would've married that day, but for the fact that a woman deserves a honeymoon if at all possible and I had to request vacation time to give it to her. We tied the knot about three weeks after we had that lunch, which was as soon as I had the time to do it right."

"There was no wedding announcement."

"There was a war on. I had ended the careers of more than a few Death Eaters and she had no training to defend herself against those filth. To announce such a thing at that time would've made her a target. We decided to keep it quiet until the war was over – provided the Death Eater scum lost."

"She wasn't a Pureblood, was she?"

"You don't know me too well, do you?" Sirius snarled in reply. "Had she been a Pureblood, under the circumstances we would have married anyway. We might even have had an announcement although I doubt it. She still would've been a target to get at me. But as she was Muggle Born, that made it certain she would be a target."

"Did your grandfather know this?"

"Not until later."

"And he didn't annul the marriage?"

"Without a betrothal agreement, he could no more annul it than he could make the sun rise. And before you ask, unlike some of his ancestors, including his father, he saw no reason to disown me for my choice in such matters obviously, seeing as I wasn't disowned. Moreover, he supported my wife for the rest of his life in one way or another. He put her through Healer Training in Paris for example and paid for my daughter to attend the best schools on the Muggle side of things until she was old enough for magical education."

"You have a daughter?"

"She was born when I was away. My wife found out she was expecting the day I failed to come home."

"And the wife never asked for an annulment or a divorce?"

"No, she did not. I'd like to think she had faith in the system; that she had faith that sooner or later the government would realize its mistake and at least give me a trial. But the truth is that while that is true, divorce was not an option even had she thought of it, which she didn't."

"I suppose it would've been difficult," Bode conceded.

"To say the least."

"So, your only reason for annulling the Malfoy marriage was his being in prison?"

"It justified annulment. Unlike me, he confessed to those murders so a trial was unnecessary. Actually, as I understand it he confessed and accepted life in that place to avoid trial altogether. They had him on far more than those two murders and that does not include any of the stuff he did during the war, which was apparently subject to reopening. As he was a Death Eater as well, that was a material breach as it adds more than a little notoriety on top of being a confessed murderer."

"You said it justified the annulment. That suggests there was another reason."

"There was, but I agreed not to make that public and I would have if I used it as grounds."

"What was that reason?"

"I agreed not to make it public."

"I think," Madam Hopkirk said, "that unless you have a better reason not to answer, I will ask that you do."

"You asked for it," he said to Denby. "First off, I had the bastard dead to rights for attempted line theft and attempting to kill the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. That's how DMLE caught the bastard 'cause he tried to have me killed so that his son Draco would become Lord Black. Never thought the ponce had brains. His plot failed, naturally. Even had he succeeded, Draco there would be left with nothing but the trust his Daddy seemed to have raided. After all, I have a legitimate daughter."

"Aside from your testimony, there's no record of a daughter."

"Well, she was born in a muggle Hospital. There was no Healer involved at all, so there was no magical birth certificate. Then there's the fact that my wife and Lord Arcturus agreed that under the circumstances the girl would not take the Black name until she was seventeen, unless it was by virtue of a Line Continuation agreement. That was to keep her safe and to avoid Merlin knows how many betrothal offers. Oh, don't get me wrong. She is a Black. The law does not require her to take that name. That's simply a societal convention."

"So, what is her name?"

"I don't see the relevance of that question," Ted Tonks said.

"I was wondering when you would object, seeing as I don't see the relevance of this line if inquiry at all."

"Many of the questions asked thus far I would have asked in my case against the Chief Warlock's petition. But the name of the child is irrelevant."

"Agreed and sustained."

"The imaginary wife then," Denby pressed.

"Objection, move to strike."

"Sustained as to unduly argumentative and insulting and as to relevance in either case. And my ruling on the daughter's name is in either case as well. Move on, Mr. Denby."

"When did Mr. Malfoy allegedly try to kill you?"

"Nothing alleged about it. But to answer your question, it was back in September. Some idiot named Fletcher tried to hex me in the Ministry Atrium. That was after I was exonerated, but the idiot still thought there was a reward for bringing me in. Malfoy made his move when I was in St. Mungos. He failed and copped to those murders rather than go down as attemting to put his son in as Head of House Black. It wasn't his first go. He made two prior attempts when I was in prison; not to kill me but to set his son up in my place. Cost him a bloody fortune to fail which might explain why he needed to steal money from the boy – assuming that's what he did. But they had him on more than that. The investigation brought his whole house of cards tumbling down. Had he not pled as he did, DMLE had him on trying to kill me, murder for hire, attempted line theft, possession of enough illegal drugs to justify five life terms, smuggling, over 500 counts of possession of banned magical items, four counts of kidnapping, several hundred counts of rape, running a prostitution ring, at least five other murders and that does not include anything he did during the war. He's been a very busy man, it seems. But, as those charges were not public knowledge, I could not use them for an administrative annulment. The murder plea was another matter. I gave Narcissa the chance to ask for it, and she did. But I would've annulled it regardless."

"And rendered their son a bastard," Bode said.

"From what I've heard, he already was one," Sirius shrugged. "He knew enough about the attempted Line Theft that I can disown him. He's a bastard under the law, but not a disowned one. Had I disowned him we would not be here 'cause he would've lost all of the money in that trust, not just the bits his Daddy made off with. And for what? Had his Dad not tried to snuff me, he might still be around committing all sorts of crimes. And he tried to snuff me to make his son Lord Black when the boy wasn't even the next in line!"

"One could say he was unaware of your daughter."

"True, but even if I had no child, Draco Malfoy was not the next in line."

"He wasn't?" Denby asked in shock. Looking around, it seemed Parkinson, Malfoy and even Dumbledore were surprised. "Who was after you if not Draco?"

"Harry Potter."

"That can't be!" Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Hopkirk began.

"Oh, but it can," Sirius said almost evilly. "Dorea Black was Harry's Grandmother. Her brother was Draco's Great-grandfather. Harry is a generation closer to me than Draco is, so he is the next in line or was once the rest of the males between him and me died."

"But wasn't Dorea Black disowned?" Denby asked.

"No. Although her marriage to Charlus Potter avoided her betrothal which no doubt caused some consternation, do you honestly think a Lord Black would disown her for marrying the direct heir to another Ancient and Noble House? Such a marriage was several steps above whatever her father could have arranged. So she was not disowned and as there are no daughters between her and Harry, he remained eligible. Draco is one generation removed, one generation further away. Under House Black rules, Harry was the next in line after me and his father when he was born."

"No further questions," Denby said hastily.

"Mr. Tonks?" Madam Hopkirk asked.

"I reserve the right to recall Lord Black in the other matter, but have no further questions as to the Parkinson Petition."

"Any other witnesses, Mr. Denby?"

He was whispering with Mr. Parkinson for several seconds.

"Mr. Denby?"

"No, Your Honor," he said and sat down looking dejected.

"In that case, we consider the Parkinson matter submitted. We will rule in due course, but not until after the close of evidence in the other matter before us. We shall adjourn until one this afternoon."


End file.
